


Bait

by Mother of Heathens (chasing_the_wild_dream)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dog Fighting, Emma is a veterinarian, F/F, Patchwork Family - Freeform, Pitbulls, Romance, Slow Burn, alternative universe, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 69,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_the_wild_dream/pseuds/Mother%20of%20Heathens
Summary: Regina isn't fond of Storybrooke's new veterinarian Emma Swan and her beast of a dog and yet...And yet, Henry's love for dogs will bring them together time and time again.Disclaimer: OUAT and all its characters belong to Adam Horowitz, Eddy Kitsis and ABC.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 635
Kudos: 526





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [russia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/russia/gifts).



> _For Russia,_   
>  _for being the funniest, goofiest, kindest, and most loyal dog I've ever known (and that's saying something considering how much I am around dogs)._   
>  _I never thought that I'd share my life with a Pitbull mix one day and yet here we are, breed restrictions/bans be damned._
> 
> _Russia, you came into my life at the completely wrong moment, at least that was what I thought at the time, only realizing that it was not a second too soon a short while later as you are an absolute blessing in disguise._
> 
> _Coming to your rescue has been a split-second decision that I will never regret._
> 
> _I know you are battling your own demons and yet you immediately started helping me to chase away mine with that big and loyal heart of yours._
> 
> _You are such a clown and it's such a joy to have you around. You've made me laugh more than anyone else ever could. You made me laugh straight through my tears and it meant so much more than I'll ever be able to put into words._   
>  _It's you and me now - against the whole damn world if necessary._
> 
> _I'll spend my life protecting you and I'll make sure that you'll never be hurt again because **YOU ARE MY EVERYTHING.**_

"But mooom..."

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. She could already feel the headache coming.

 _Bring your pet to school - day_ always brought on that discussion.  
Every single year.

"Henry."  
Her voice was stern and unyielding.  
Regina didn't want to have an animal living in their house, especially not a dog.  
Because who would have to take care of it?  
Henry was twelve, he would be a full-blown teenager soon and then he would lose interest.  
And then what?  
She had no time for nonsense like that.  
She was the mayor of Storybrooke for heaven's sake. She had a town to lead.

More importantly, Regina was a creature of habit.  
She loved her routine.  
And she really didn't do all that well with change.

Emma Swan being the prime example.  
Ever since the blonde had moved to Storybrooke to replace retired Dr. Midas Regina's world had been turned upside down and she didn't like it one bit.

Sure, Storybrooke had been in dire need of a new veterinarian, but Regina really could have done without the cocky blonde and the beast that was her dog.

"Mom, are you even listening?"

Regina looked at her seemingly annoyed son and sighed.  
At least she had the decency to feel ashamed because she had gotten sidetracked by a beautiful, but irritating blonde with sparkling green eyes.  
STOP!

She had to stop whatever was happening here because she didn't like Emma Swan.  
Not even a little bit. Not even close.  
In fact, she despised the woman.

Regina cleared her throat, her attention back on her son, "I'm sorry. You were saying?"

Henry huffed, "Everyone is worried that I'm anti-social and that I barely have any friends. You know why that is? Because I'm the one who's extra all the time. I was the only one who didn't bring a pet to school today. I've always been an outsider and it will never change."

"Henry."  
Her voice was a lot softer now. Pleading.  
Regina couldn't help, but feel guilty. Back in the day Henry had been the only one with two mothers and it had not been easy for her son in the beginning.

"I know what you are going to say, mom", Henry said in defeat, disappointment written all over his face, "I'm too young and dogs make a mess...bla bla bla. I've heard it all before."

Regina winced at her son's hostile tone.  
Maybe she should take it into consideration after all?

Before she could voice her thoughts Henry interrupted her once more, "Can I go to the playground for a bit at least?"

She glanced at the clock on her desk quickly.  
4.36 pm.

A nod was her initial answer before she added, "I'll pick you up once my phone conference is finished. We could go to the diner for dinner afterward."

"Cool."

She had hoped for a more enthusiastic answer but she would take it.  
Henry wasn't happy lately, she was aware of that. Regina just wasn't sure why that was yet. It was about more than her not allowing him to have a dog though and she vowed to get to the bottom of it.  
\-----------------------------

Regina grit her teeth at the sight that greeted her when she arrived at the playground.

Henry was sitting on a tree trunk together with Emma Swan and that black beast of a dog.  
Regina found it irresponsible that the blonde would bring a Pitbull anywhere near kids. They had a reputation for a reason after all.  
\----------------------------

"Hey mom", Henry goofily smiled at his approaching mother, sensing her displeasure immediately.

"Madame Mayor", Emma got up and nodded politely.

"Miss Swan."  
It was more of a growl and Regina watched the dog hiding behind Emma's legs.  
Good.  
That thing better stay away from her.

"Emma kept me company after everyone else had to leave for dinner", Henry explained in an attempt to defuse the situation.

A hint of confusion showed on Emma's face for a second before it vanished and she nodded her agreement, "Yeah."

Regina eyed them suspiciously because she was sure that it was a lie but she decided to let it slide.  
For now.

"Can Emma and Bruce join us for dinner?", Henry asked completely out of the blue and caught both of them off guard.

Emma was trying to decline while Regina wondered when Emma's boyfriend had gotten here.  
It was only when she met the dog's curious eyes that Regina realized.  
No.  
Surely Henry hadn't meant...

"Please, mom. Emma is new in town. She should join us for dinner, don't you think?"  
He looked at her, all puppy dog eyes, and a pleading look on his face, waiting for her answer with bated breath.  
"And Bruce is really well behaved", he added when Regina didn't answer immediately.

"Just this once", Regina said at last.

"Awesome!"

Regina loved to hear the excitement in Henry's voice. She enjoyed the smile that was blooming on his face. Both had gotten so rare these days, so maybe allowing Emma Swan to join them for dinner this one time was acceptable after all.

They started walking, neither of the two Mills' bothering to check if Emma was up for dinner with them and so the blonde simply shrugged and accepted her fate by tailing after mother and son together with her dog.


	2. Red

Ruby greeted them enthusiastically, especially Emma, and Regina had observed the scene with annoyance but had kept her displeasure to herself.  
Emma Swan wasn't her business.  
Nor did she care who Emma was friends with.

Henry kept telling stories about _Bring your pet to school_ \- day all throughout dinner and Emma listened to every word with rapt attention.  
Regina had to give her that.  
The big black beast was lying under the table sleeping much to Regina's surprise.  
So, maybe that dog was better behaved than she had thought, but it didn't change the fact that Regina didn't necessarily like him.

"Is Mal coming for my birthday this year?"

Henry's question felt like a punch to the gut.  
They might have broken up about four years ago, but it was still a sore subject for Regina and there was a snowflake's chance in hell that she would discuss the woman who had been supposed to be her happy ending, in Emma Swan's presence.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up, Henry. You know how busy she is these days."  
Regina's answer was calculated and short because really - what else was there to say?

Mal had left them for a more glamorous life in New York and she could barely be bothered to call these days. It had gotten even worse ever since Mal had started seeing a real estate agent named Marian last year.

Emma looked around helplessly, not sure what to do.  
Regina seemed awfully tense and uncomfortable. This Mal had to be a touchy subject for the mayor and she knew all about those.  
\----------------

Emma snatched the bill from Ruby before Regina could have so much as blinked.  
She saw the fight in warm, brown eyes but Emma didn't budge, "I insist."

It took a moment before Regina gave in, "Very well, Miss Swan. Thank you."

Regina and Henry were ready to go and Emma debated if she should walk them home and what the chances were that Regina would allow it.  
Probably zero.

"Hey Em", Ruby interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you would be up for drinks on Saturday?", the waitress asked with a smirk.

Emma laughed, "With you? Always."

A somewhat blinding smile appeared on Ruby's face, "Awesome."

Emma was glad that she had made friends in Storybrooke so quickly.  
She hadn't been convinced at first when her former professor, Dr. Midas, had approached her about taking over his animal clinic, but now she was glad that she'd taken the risk.

The feeling only lasted until she realized that Regina was staring daggers at her.  
What had she done wrong now?  
\----------------------

Drinks with Ruby on Saturday turned into drinks with Ruby, Mary Margaret, Zelena, and, to Emma's big surprise, Regina.

The mayor of Storybrooke showing up at _The Rabbit Hole_ had been unheard of as far as Emma knew and yet here she was in all her glory.

Emma wasn't sure what to make of the woman.  
Regina was beautiful, no doubt.  
She was quite prickly and a little rough around the edges. Guarded and closed off for reasons Emma didn't know, but she understood.

Most importantly though Regina was an amazing mother to Henry and that was what mattered in Emma's book.  
She had grown fond of the boy ever since she had arrived in town and despite his struggles he loved his mother fiercely. The way Henry talked about Regina with so much love and affection warmed Emma's heart.

Obviously, Regina was a hardworking woman with a lot of responsibility given that she was the mayor and it left Henry fending for himself a little too often at times, but that was life as a single mother, wasn't it?  
And Henry was already twelve. He wasn't a toddler anymore and he was smart enough to keep himself occupied.

Under different circumstances, Emma would have considered asking Regina out at some point, but she could tell that Regina was nowhere near interested in that. Or her for the matter.

And yet.  
Emma couldn't put her finger on it, but the way Regina watched her like a hawk from her spot at the bar made her wonder.

"Come on! It's time to hit the dance floor and move that hot body of yours."

Ruby.  
Emma couldn't help but laugh.  
That leggy red devil would be the death of her one of these days.  
\----------------------

Emma was hot, sweaty, and pretty much out of breath by the time she entered the bathroom about half an hour later. Ruby was a force to be reckoned with when it came to dancing, that much was certain.

She splashed some water on her face to cool down and almost jumped when she looked at her reflection in the mirror and caught sight of Regina standing right behind her.

"Madame Mayor."

"Miss Swan."  
There was something slightly dangerous in Regina's raspy voice.

It caused Emma's heart to start racing wildly as she turned around, coming face to face with Regina.  
What was going on?

Regina mustered her from head to toe while Emma didn't dare to move another inch because she could already feel Regina's breath on her face as it was.

When Regina didn't say anything Emma became all flustered, "Is...is there something you wanted, Mayor Mills?"

Regina did take a step closer and Emma's back hit the sink when she tried to "escape".  
Damn it!

Regina was so close and she smelled like temptation personified.  
She was so close that Emma could kiss her without moving.  
What was going on again?

And then Regina finally spoke.

"Isn't it a bit irresponsible to drink so much when you're the only vet in town? What if there's an emergency?"

Emma felt as if she had been doused with a bucket of ice water.  
The arrogance of that woman. The nerve!

"I had one beer."

"And at least five shots", Regina added, seemingly unamused.

Emma couldn't help, but laugh, "You were counting?"  
Regina really was an absolute control freak.  
She had five shots. Of water.  
She had made a deal with Kristoff, the bartender, the first time she had come to _The Rabbit Hole_.  
It had been easy because she had met him a few days prior to that when she had treated his snowball of a cat, Olaf, at her clinic.

Grateful clients had the tendency to buy her drinks and Regina was right: she couldn't afford to get wasted.  
It would be completely irresponsible.

Kristoff had understood and that's why he filled the drinks and shots ordered for her with water because some people simply didn't take 'no' for an answer.  
But Regina didn't need to know that.

"I appreciate your concern, Madame Mayor. As unwanted as it might be."

"Very well."  
Regina turned to leave, "Dr. Midas has spoken very highly of you. I guess I'm just disappointed to see that your taste leaves a lot to be desired. My bad. Apparently I expected too much. Good night, Miss Swan..."

Wait, what?  
But before Emma could have said anything Regina was gone.  
What the hell was that supposed to mean?


	3. Rosie

Regina was irritated by her own behavior.  
Emma Swan was none of her business and yet it hadn't sat right with her when she had seen the blonde dancing with Storybrooke's slutty waitress Ruby Lucas.

She shouldn't have followed Emma that night.  
She shouldn't have said anything.

As if she cared.  
Which she did not.  
Right?!

She hadn't seen the ambitious veterinarian in days, but she had heard great things about Emma and her abilities from various citizens.  
Geroge Midas hadn't exaggerated it seemed.

An urgent knock on her office door pulled Regina out of her thoughts.  
She took a look at the clock on her desk. It was almost five and she was about to head home.  
Another knock, even more urgent than the last one.  
Regina sighed in defeat, "Come in."

The door flung open and revealed a distraught looking Mary Margaret, "Regina, you need to come with me. There are dogs in the mines again."  
The pixie-haired woman was wheezing, completely out of breath, and Regina grit her teeth.  
Someone had chosen Storybrooke's old mines as the perfect dumping ground for unwanted dogs. She would have to talk to the former miners about sealing the shaft first thing Monday morning.

"As unfortunate as that is...I don't see why I am needed there at this moment. Surely there are people better equipped to deal with this situation", Regina stated the obvious.

"Henry is in the mines."

Regina's eyes went wide in horror, "What?!"

Mary Margaret was still trying to get her breathing under control, "Apparently he was at the playground with some of the other kids when they heard barking and whining coming from the mines. He told Violet to get David and ran in there."

Regina jumped up, "The mines are unstable! We need a rescue team right now. If anything happens to Henry..."

"He'll be fine", Mary Margaret tried to sound positive, but she was well aware that the mines were like a minefield. One wrong move could end in a disaster.

"You don't know that."  
\------------------------

By the time they arrived at the scene, an ambulance was already present. So were the police and a couple of firemen, who were debating the best course of action.

Regina was completely overwhelmed by the sight, worry written all over her face.

"Do we know how many dogs?", Mike Tillman, one of the firemen, asked David, who joined them when he spotted Regina and his wife next to the rescue team.

David shook his head, "Negative."

"We could really use Swan's help here. Wounded dogs can be aggressive and dangerous", Mike stated.

"Actually", David looked outright miserable.

Regina glared at him furiously, "What? Did you forget to inform her or is she too busy treating chickens to care?"

David shook his head again, "She's in the mines."

"WHAT?"  
Regina's anger only grew. If Henry being in the mines was somehow Emma's fault so God help her. If Henry would get hurt there would be hell to pay.

"She came as soon as I called", David explained, "And when she heard that Henry was in there by himself she grabbed her bag and a flashlight and stormed off before I could have stopped her."

Regina was rendered speechless for a moment. She didn't know what to make of Emma's actions, but she was entirely grateful for the blonde's recklessness for once.  
\--------------------

It was agreed upon that they would give them an hour before they would send anyone else in because the shaft was so unstable and nobody wanted to take more risks than necessary.  
Regina almost snapped because she wasn't known for her patience to begin with and it was even worse this time because her son was involved.

She kept staring at the mine shaft, cursing herself for not having it sealed after they had found dogs there the first time a couple of months ago.

After forty-seven agonizingly slow passing minutes Henry appeared with two limping dogs on leashes, covered in dust.

"Henry!"  
Regina rushed over to her son, who handed the dogs off to David, "Emma said to give them pain meds and clean their wounds if possible. She'll check on them later. And you have to call Tink and tell her we're coming in with another one. It's bad."

David nodded in understanding before he led the dogs over to the shelter van.

Regina pulled her son into a tight hug, irritated by his behavior, "Henry, what were you thinking?"

"I'm fine, mom", he hugged her back though, "I'm not hurt. Sorry it took us so long, but part of the mines collapsed. Emma shielded me though."

Regina gulped.  
The mines collapsed? And Emma shielded him? How? What did that mean?

She met her son's eyes, "Henry, where is Emma?"

"She was right behind me. She should be out in a minute."

Mary Margaret stepped closer and put a hand on his shoulder, "Is she hurt?"

Henry nodded, "But it's not that bad. That's what she said. She's just slow because she is carrying Rosie."

Regina eyed her son in confusion.  
Rosie?  
Who the hell was that?

Before Regina could have asked a blood-covered Emma Swan stepped out of the mines, a dog wrapped in blood-soaked bandages in her arms.

Regina paled visibly and saw Doctor Whale and an EMT rush to Emma's side immediately. She watched the blonde shake her head vehemently while she kept walking towards her jeep and Henry made a dash for the car, Regina hot on his heels.

He jumped in the back of the jeep and Emma put the injured dog in his lap, about to get in the car as well, but Regina grabbed her arm and held her back, "You need medical attention."

"It can wait", Emma answered and pointed at the dog, "She can't."

Regina wanted to point out that it was "just" a dog, but then she caught sight of the desperation in her son's eyes and she stepped back instead, "I'll see you at the clinic."  
\--------------------------------

Emma and Tink fought for almost three hours to save the dog's life. They weren't sure if Rosie would make it yet, but at least she was stable for now.

Henry had refused to leave and so Regina had found herself in the waiting room of the veterinary clinic together with her son, Mary Margaret and Ruby, who had brought food for everyone as soon as she had heard.

Tink joined them after she had changed out of her scrubs and gave Henry a smile, "There's our little hero."

He beamed at the praise, "I didn't do much though. How is Rosie? And where is Emma?"

"Rosie is resting. We can go check on her in a bit. And Emma wanted to get herself cleaned up real quick. She'll be here soon", Tink explained, her smile never wavering.

Henry nodded in understanding, "Is she okay? She was hit by some rocks and some other stuff."

Regina winced at her son's words.

"She said she's fine", Tink tried to reassure Henry, but Regina wasn't convinced.  
And when Emma still hadn't joined them about twenty minutes later she went in search of the blonde, only to stop dead in her tracks once she found her in the treatment room.

Emma was only in her bra and panties, ugly bruises forming all over her back.  
Regina spotted two bleeding wounds, one on Emma's right shoulder and one on her left forearm, but the blonde seemed unbothered by them.  
In fact, Emma was focused on stitching up a deep wound on her left thigh.

Regina felt a little ill at the sight as she stepped closer, "Doctor Whale needs to take a look at these."

"Not if I can help it. I'm a doctor myself. I can take care of it", Emma countered without even blinking. She didn't look up either.

"I'm fine", she added after a few seconds, "But since you are already here you can put some disinfectant on that scratch on my shoulder and bandage it up. That would help me a lot."

Regina hesitated, ready to argue, but decided against it in the end. She caved because Emma had saved Henry after all.  
\------------------------

When Emma was patched up and dressed she swallowed some antibiotics and some pain killers and smiled triumphantly, "Good as new."

Regina shook her head in disbelief, "You could have a concussion."

"I don't though", Emma's smile grew.

"You don't know that", Regina insisted. Emma was insufferable and stubborn as a mule.

"Stop", Emma full-on grinned now as she stepped closer, "Before anyone gets the impression you care, Madame Mayor."

"Now don't be absurd, Miss Swan. That assumption would be absolutely ridiculous", Regina sounded irritated, even to her own ears.  
What the hell?

Emma was amused because of Regina's rattled look, especially since the woman was usually so put together. And that was why she kissed Regina on the cheek as she walked by, "Whatever makes you sleep at night, Madame Mayor."

Regina was too dumbfounded to reply.  
This time Emma had caught her completely off guard.


	4. Dinner

The small crowd was thinning out because it was getting late.  
Regina was ready to leave as well, still confused by Emma's behavior.

"Can I see Rosie before we leave?", Henry looked at said blonde pleadingly, which earned him a smile and a nod from Emma, "Sure. Tink just checked on her. She's awake but really sleepy."

"Mom, can I? Only for a minute", Henry turned to his mother expectantly and although Regina wasn't too keen on the idea she agreed anyway. She was exhausted and not in the mood for an argument with her son.  
In fact, she was just grateful that he was alive and well.

And so Emma led them to the back where Rosie was dozing on a fluffy blanket, wrapped up in countless bandages, an IV attached to her right front leg.

Emma opened the metal crate and allowed Henry to get closer to the wounded dog.  
She noticed Regina tense and put her hand on the mayor's forearm, "Relax. She won't harm him."

Regina stiffened even more, "How do you know? These dogs have a bad reputation for a reason."

"Actually, they don't. They have a bad reputation for no reason. They are simply paying the price for peoples' cruelty. Just look", Emma nodded in Henry's direction.

He was sitting on the floor, carefully petting the dog's head while Rosie wagged her tail, albeit weakly before she lifted her head the tiniest bit and licked Henry's hand.

"Do you know what happened to her?", Regina asked because she was the mayor after all and she had to know what was going on in her town.

"Considering all the puncture wounds, old and new, bitemarks really, I think she was used as a bait dog", Emma stated the facts, causing Regina's eyes to go wide, "You mean dog fighting?"

"Sadly, yes", Emma nodded, "There's an investigation going on in Maine right now. They are trying to shut down a big dogfighting ring from what I've heard."

"Why don't I know about this?!", Regina scoffed while she watched her son bond with the injured dog.

"I didn't know that you cared about dogs that much", Emma chuckled when Regina grit her teeth.

"Henry, let's go. It's late."

"Okay", Henry knew better than to argue. He bent down to put a kiss on the dog's bandaged head, "Good night, Rosie."  
She wagged her tail in reply once more.

"Thanks for coming after me", Henry said as he turned to face Emma, "I hope it doesn't hurt too much. I know that you saved me there."

Emma smiled at him but got serious only a moment later, "It's fine, kid. Just don't do it again, okay? Next time wait for help."

"I will", Henry promised.

"Good."  
Emma gestured for them to leave the room before she turned off the lights and headed out as well, closing the door behind her.  
She grabbed her bag on the way out, causing Regina to look at her in confusion, "Aren't you going home?"

"No. I'm heading over to the shelter. I want to check on the other two dogs. David is waiting for me."

Tink appeared in the hallway, "I'll lock up after you."

"Thanks", Emma gave her a grateful smile, "I should be back within the hour."

Tink waved her off, "Take your time. I'm not in a rush to get home. I'll keep an eye on Rosie till you're back."

Emma nodded her approval and left the clinic together with Regina and her son.

"Good night, Madame Mayor."  
Emma fished the car keys out of her jeans pocket before she looked at Henry, "Good night, kid. What you've done today was reckless but it was also very brave and I'm proud of you. Just don't put yourself in danger anymore because it's helping no one."

"Yeah, I get that", he admitted.  
Henry stepped forward and hugged Emma and she bent down a little to hug him back properly.

Regina simply stood there, observing the conversation with something akin to awe.  
Emma Swan might be a thorn in her side, but she was great with Henry, even Regina had to admit that.

"I know you want to help", Emma continued once she pulled back, "And I'm sure we can find something for you to do. In case your mom allows it."

Regina nodded somewhat stiffly, "I'll think about it."

"Okay", Henry agreed. At least his mother hadn't shot the idea down right away. It was the best he could get right now, he knew it, "Good night, Emma."  
\----------------------

Regina sat in her study long after Henry had gone to bed that night.  
She kept thinking things over, a tumbler of apple cider in hand.

She didn't know what to make of Emma Swan.  
The blonde was annoying and cocky at times, but she also was capable, kind, and caring.  
There was something about the way Emma talked to Henry and while Regina couldn't put her finger on it, it left her with a feeling of warmth still.

And of course, there was the fact that Emma had saved Henry.  
Regina knew she had to properly thank her for that. It was the least she could do.

If anything would have happened to her son...  
Regina didn't even want to think about it.  
The mere thought scared her more than anything else ever could.  
\-----------------

To Regina's big surprise Henry was already up when she came downstairs the next morning despite it being a Saturday.  
Her son usually didn't make an appearance before eleven on weekends and it had her a bit irritated.  
Coffee was ready as well but what really caused her to take a double-take was the fact that Henry was sitting at the kitchen table, doing his homework.

Her son had been doing fairly well in school and according to Mary Margaret he was one of the smartest kids she had ever taught, but the last couple of months Henry had been lacking his drive and motivation.   
His curiousity and thirst for learning new things had vanished almost completely and Regina had been worried.

"Am I grounded?", he looked up once he had finished his calculation.

Regina thought about it for a moment.  
Should she ground him?  
A part of her wanted to because he could have gotten himself killed, but Regina knew it wouldn't be fair.

Henry had done what he had thought to be right and she wanted for him to grow up to be a strong, independent, and caring man.  
A man who would stand up for what he believed in.

"No, you are not", she finally said and took a sip of coffee from the steaming mug.  
Regina kept watching Henry doing his homework while she fixed them breakfast and they ate in comfortable silence once he had finished it.

"I have to answer a couple of emails and make a few phone calls", Regina announced, busy stacking the dishwasher.

"That's okay", Henry grabbed his books and pencil case, "I have to study for my biology test anyway."

He was already halfway up the stairs before Regina could have so much as replied.  
\-----------------------------

True to his word Regina had found Henry studying when she brought him a ham and cheese sandwich and a glass of apple juice around noon.  
She wasn't sure what had changed but she was glad to see Henry's enthusiasm for knowledge returning.

"I have to go grocery shopping once I'm done with work. Do you want to come along?"

"Sure", Henry smiled, "Maybe you can drop me off at the clinic though because I have a question for Emma."  
He pointed at something in his biology book with his pencil.

Regina frowned.  
She wasn' sure that she liked how taken Henry seemed to be with Emma, but the blonde was a veterinarian.  
So, Henry's request seemed reasonable after all.

"Very well", she agreed, "You might want to call the clinic and ask Emma first though. She might be busy."

Regina watched Henry nod while he scribbled something on a post-it note.

"I will once I'm finished here", he replied with a grin, "Thanks, mom. And thanks for lunch."  
\---------------------------

Emma had awaited them when they had entered the clinic.  
When Regina mentioned her grocery run Emma had offered to drop Henry off on her way home.

Regina hadn't been fond of that idea at first, but then she had decided to reward Henry for studying so hard. Maybe it would help him to get back on track as he clearly loved to spend time around animals, especially dogs.

"In that case, you might as well join us for dinner", Regina stated matter-of-factly, causing Emma to look at her in surprise, "That's really not necessary, Madame Mayor."

"You saved my son. It's the least I can do", Regina countered, "I insist."  
\------------------------

Emma was awesome in Henry's book.  
Super awesome, really.

She had helped him with his questions and then she had let him feed Rosie while she had explained the dog's treatment to him and he had listened with rapt attention.  
Rosie was in way better spirits already and Henry was ecstatic.

He couldn't wait until he could play with her, maybe even take her for a walk.

Emma had told him that once Rosie was doing well enough she would be moved over to the shelter, but that it would be a while before she would be ready for adoption.  
Henry was relieved because he knew that his mother would never let him have Rosie, but he would worry about that once they would cross that bridge.  
He had time.  
\--------------------

"Hey kid", Emma looked at him once they were sitting in her jeep, "Should I bring flowers or wine to dinner?"

Henry seemed to give it some serious thought.  
So, Emma had manners and was a bit 'old school'. His mother would love that.  
Eventually, he said with a grin, "Definitely flowers. You can't beat mom when it comes to wine. We have a pretty good selection because they don't sell anything remotely satisfying here in Storybrooke when it comes to wine. Mom's words, not mine."

Emma chuckled, "Go figures. Flowers it is."  
\-------------------------

Regina hummed in appreciation when the doorbell rang at 7 pm.  
At least Emma Swan was punctual.

She was greeted by her proudly grinning son, a smiling Emma Swan, and a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you for the invitation", Emma said and held out said flowers for her to take.

No one had gotten her flowers in, well, a long time.  
A few seconds passed before Regina snapped out of it.  
Emma Swan was full of surprises.

"Thank you, Miss Swan", she took the flowers at last and took them to her nose to breathe them in, "They are lovely. Please, do come in."

She stepped aside and watched Emma enter the mayoral mansion, followed by a still grinning Henry, "Hi mom."

"Hello, my little prince."  
\-------------------------

Regina had made her famous lasagna and dinner had gone smoothly.  
Henry had told her about everything he had learned at the clinic and how he had fed Rosie and Regina couldn't help but smile because her son looked absolutely radiant.  
He seemed to be so much happier and it warmed her heart.

"That was easily the best food I've had in forever", Emma admitted, "Thanks again for the invitation, Madame Mayor."

"Yo may call me Regina", she offered, "You saved Henry after all. I think it's safe to say you've earned it."

Emma beamed at her, "Only if you call me Emma. I feel ancient when people call me Miss Swan."

Regina chuckled in amusement, "And we don't want that, now do we...Emma."


	5. A moment of bravery

Henry said good night a couple of minutes later because he wanted to read some comics before he would go to sleep and Regina offered Emma a glass of apple cider.  
They were sitting in Regina's study now, two tumblers of amber liquid on the couch table in front of them.

"Henry is a great kid."

Regina smiled, "He is everything to me."

"I can tell", Emma replied with a smile of her own, "You are an amazing mother. Henry speaks so fondly of you all the time. It's heartwarming to hear how much he loves you."

Regina was surprised by Emma's answer. She hadn't expected Henry to talk about her so much.  
She sighed heavily before she admitted, "I'm working too much. Henry has been having a difficult time lately. He seems happier now though."

"I know you aren't too fond of dogs, but that's mostly Rosie's doing if you ask me. You should see them together. They make quite the pair", Emma explained, well aware that her comment might cut the conversation short and when Regina didn't say anything in reply at first Emma was convinced that she had overstepped.

"We had a dog once when I was still a little girl."  
Regina's admission came totally unexpected and Emma didn't dare interrupt although she could barely hide her surprise.  
"A Great Dane named Hades. Zelena was seven and I was only five. He was an impressive animal. Very loyal. And we loved him very much. He was all we had other than us because mother...well..."

Emma looked at her with curious eyes, "What happened?"

Regina took her tumbler and took a sip, "He was a big dog as you can imagine. We were playing with him one day when mother entered the room. She was drunk and he always tried to protect us. He knocked me over in his attempt to get in front of Zelena and me and I was only a little girl. And not so steady on my feet yet. I fell and hit a small cupboard. It gave me the scar above my lip. Mother had him put down the next day."

"Regina, I'm so sorry."

"It was a long time ago", Regina said absentmindedly, the memory still fresh in her mind though. 

When Emma stayed silent Regina continued, "It was hard for Henry to be the kid with two moms when we first came here. Could have saved ourselves the trouble because Mal ran straight back to the city not too long after we moved to Storybrooke. Like the coward she is."

She wasn't sure why she was telling Emma all of this. She was usually a very private and closed off person, but for some reason, Regina felt the urge to share. She felt that it was important that Emma knew.

"It's her loss. She's missing out."  
Emma sounded almost angry.

Regina took another big sip of cider, her voice bitter, "Nah. She's living the life in New York with that Marian. Storybrooke wasn't good enough for her."  
_We weren't good enough for her._  
She didn't have to say it for Emma to understand anyway.

Emma shook her head, "She sounds like a bitch."  
She took a sip of her own cider afterwards and mumbled a "Sorry" she didn't mean.

"No, she is", Regina admitted, "Henry is adopted."

"I know."

Regina's eyes went wide. Henry hated to talk about it. How could Emma know? Why would he tell her?

"I am too. Adopted, I mean", Emma admitted, "That's why he told me."

Understanding washed over Regina's face. Maybe that was the reason why Henry was so taken with Emma. Because she understood something no one else could. Because they shared that.  
"I'm sorry."

Emma met her eyes to allow Regina to see that she meant every word she was about to say, "It is what it is. I could have done without being dumped at the side of the road. Without group homes and foster homes. But it worked out in the end. I got adopted when I was almost fifteen and my parents were the best people, especially considering how difficult I was. That's how I know...that you're a great mom."  
\----------------------------

Regina was confused.  
Emma Swan wasn't the person she had first thought she would be. Not even close.  
She wasn't sure what had changed, but they had talked for hours and it had felt absolutely right.  
And it scared the hell out of Regina.

"I have to go", Emma announced when she realized how late it had gotten, "Bruce is waiting for me."

"Of course."  
Regina got up, bumped into the couch table and stumbled.  
Strong arms caught her before she could have lost her balance though.

"I've got you."  
Emma's voice was barely a whisper, but it sent goosebumps all over Regina's body anyway.

Emma was so close all of a sudden and Regina felt her heart racing in her chest.  
What was happening here?

And then she remembered Emma kissing her cheek. It had felt nice if she was really honest.  
Before she could have talked herself out of it Regina turned around in a moment of bravery and leaned forward.  
Her lips meeting Emma's was as unplanned as it got, a completely spontaneous decision that turned into a breathtaking reality the second Emma started to kiss her back.

When they broke apart both of them were rather speechless, but Emma had this dopey smile on her face and Regina found it somewhat adorable.  
Not that she would ever admit that.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what....", Regina tried to apologize when her brain finally kicked back in, but she was silenced by Emma, who pressed her index finger against Regina's lips, albeit gently, "Don't."

Regina nodded and followed Emma to the front door wordlessly.

"Thanks for a beautiful evening, Regina. The food was amazing and the company was even better."

Regina felt herself blush.  
She never blushed.

"It's been my pleasure", she rasped out helplessly and watched Emma, who took her hand and squeezed it encouragingly before she let it go again, causing Regina to miss the contact instantly.

"Maybe I can cook for you one of these days", Emma said with a hopeful smile on her face before she opened the door and walked down the driveway.  
She turned around once more before she got into her jeep, "Good night, Regina."  
\------------------------------

Regina kept standing in the doorway for a while, staring at the now empty spot where Emma's jeep had been parked.

What had she done?  
What was going on?

Kissing Emma Swan had been a spur of the moment thing.  
It would never happen again.  
She didn't even particularly like the woman till yesterday.  
It meant nothing.


	6. A hint of green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thanks for everyone who takes time out of their day to read and comment :) I really do appreciate your feedback and thoughts in regards to this story!_
> 
> _Also, in case anyone wants to chat, talk SQ or Supercorp or any other ship really, dogs etc...come find me on twitter: @theycallmeraven xx_

It was Henry who talked his mother into going for a walk Sunday morning.  
So, they did.

Regina suggested breakfast at the diner because she knew how much Henry loved Granny's apple pancakes.  
And so did Regina if she was really honest.

She felt light and happy, especially because Henry seemed to be doing much better these days and maybe, just maybe, Emma Swan had something to do with it too. Not that Regina would ever admit that.  
But as soon as they entered the diner Regina stopped dead in her tracks.  
Emma was sitting at the counter, both of her hands covering Ruby's, and the waitress seemed to be close to unraveling while Emma was whispering words of what Regina assumed to be words of support and comfort.

Regina wanted to turn around and leave, but Henry dragged her over to "their" booth, unaware of his mother's inner turmoil.

"Hi Emma", he yelled excitedly when he caught sight of his new favorite blonde and Emma immediately turned around with a smile on her face, greeting him with matching excitement, "Good morning, kid."  
It only lasted until she met Regina's hard and cold stare and Emma's smile fell not even a second later.

"Do you want to have breakfast with us?", Henry patted the space next to him before his mother could have reacted, but Regina tried to intervene anyway, "I'm sure Miss Swan is busy. Her presence seems to be needed elsewhere."

"Actually", Emma stood up and walked up to their booth, "I've got some time before I have to head over to the clinic."  
\-------------------

Regina hadn't spoken a single word during breakfast which had not gone unnoticed by her son. She had caught Henry eyeing her warily more than once and Regina cursed herself for her lack of subtlety.

Henry on the other hand was worried because he didn't understand what was going on with his mother. She had seemed fine the night before. It made no sense.

"Can we go see Rosie before we head home?", Henry asked and watched his mother tense even more. 

Emma nodded and smiled, "Sure, kid. That would be great. I could really use your help."

"Mom, can we?"

Regina felt caught. She knew it would mean a lot to Henry, but the thought of being near Emma made her cringe.

"I could need your help as well", Emma said and met her eyes for the first time since she had joined them for breakfast and Regina sighed. She couldn't say 'no' to the woman who had saved her son. Not when it came to Emma asking for assistance at least.

So, Regina took a deep breath before she nodded, "Very well."  
\-------------------

Ruby had announced that she wold see Emma later and Emma had told her to be at her place at five.

Regina's mood had only gotten worse from there and she had tuned out Emma's and Henry's conversation all the way over to the clinic.  
She wasn't sure what exactly it was that had her so upset because Emma could spend time with whoever she wanted and yet Regina couldn't help they way she felt.

Once at the clinic Emma told Tink to go home and enjoy the rest of her day before she handed a bowl of food to Henry and told him to make sure that Rosie would eat slowly. He nooded eagerly and dashed off moments later.

Regina was looking around uncomfortably as soon as she was alone with Emma, who took her shirt of without notice.

"What are you doing?!", Regina hissed in irritation which caused Emma to look at her in confusion, "I need help with changing the bandaid on my shoulder. I can't do it myself as you well know."

Emma turned around without further comment and Regina winced at the sight of the dark and angry bruises that covered most of Emma's back.  
It looked even worse now that they had darkened in.

"I completely forgot to ask about your injuries because you seemed alright. You didn't even wince once. My apologies", Regina murmured and took off the bandaid as gently as she could manage before she looked at the gash on Emma's shoulder.

"It's fine, don't worry. Does it look infected", Emma wanted to know and Regina shook her head before she realized that Emma couldn't see her, "No, I don't think so."

"Good", Emma walked over to one of the cupboards and got a small, purple bottle out of the left one before she handed it to Regina, together with a fresh dressing for her injury, "Put this on then, please."

Regina did as she was told, completely focused on her task, and ignoring the fact that Emma was standing in front of her in her bra once again.  
"All set for your date tonight", Regina almost snarled once she was done. She prayed for the ground to open up and swallow her whole too. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut around Emma? 

"My...what?", Emma sounded irritated, "What are you talking about? Surely you can't mean Ruby. Ruby is my friend."

When no answer came Emma threw her shirt back on and whirled around to meet Regina's stormy eyes, Emma's own expression one of bewilderment, "Regina?"

"It doesn't matter anyway and it's also none of my business", Regina wanted to leave, but Emma grabbed her wrist and held her back.

"Regina, what happened? We were fine yesterday. You ki..."

Regina didn't let Emma finish that sentence because she wasn't ready to face that reality and what it could mean, "A misjudgment on my part. It won't happen again."

"What?", the look of confusion on Emma's face turned into one of hurt.

A feeling of guilt spread in Regina's chest, but she ignored it and added, "It meant nothing."

She tried to pull away, but Emma didn't budge nor did she let go of her arm, "That's bullshit and you know it, Regina. I don't believe you."

"Miss Swan..."

"You're scared of being hurt again. I get it, okay?", Emma tried, "My life hasn't been all sunshine and roses either. And I had my heart broken too. Twice. It took me a while to get over it, but I won't give up on life or love because of it. And you shouldn't either."

"Miss Swan, let go of me."  
Regina's voice was merely a growl and Emma finally became aware of how tight a grip she had on Regina's arm.  
She let go immediately, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. As for Ruby...we are friends, Regina. Just friends. I would have never let you kiss me otherwise and I sure as hell wouldn't have kissed you back if Ruby and I were more than friends. I'm not that kind of person."

Regina stayed silent so Emma continued, "Ruby is feeling really low because she is in love with someone and they shot her down."

"That's not all that surprising", Regina snarled, "She's a terrible flirt, the whole town knows it."

Emma scoffed, "What does that have to do with anything? Ruby is a good person. When I first came to Storybrooke I didn't know anyone. She invited me for drinks with her friends basically the first time I met her. She introduced me to everyone, she showed me around. She cared and she helped me move and settle in. Ruby has shown me nothing, but kindness. I don't give a shit about what other people have to say about her."

Emma might not be the most social person on the planet, but she defended her friends with everything she had. She was loyal like that.

"Point taken", Regina didn't know what else to say.

"I feel bad for her", Emma sighed, "Because she really loves that woman and I think it's mutual, but..."

Regina tilted her head curiously, "What? Is she married or something?"

"No", Emma shook her head vehemently, "No, she isn't. It's just really complicated. Sorry, it's really not my place to tell."

"Of course", Regina agreed, "I better go find my son."

"Have dinner with me", Emma blurted out helplessly in an attempt to stop Regina from leaving. She had meant to ask Regina out to dinner at the diner already, but she had lost her courage when Regina had done everything to ignore her presence.

"Do I have to remind you that you already have plans with Miss Lucas", Regina watched Emma like a hawk, still suspicious.

"Not today", Emma explained, "Next..."  
She mentally checked her schedule for the upcoming week because she didn't want to have to cancel or reschedule. Emma was aware that she probably only had one shot at this and she really didn't want to mess it up.  
"Next Friday", she said at last, "Have dinner with me next Friday. You can bring Henry too if you want. I don't mind."

"I'll think about it", Regina answered after a moment of contemplating her answer, "No promises though."

"Fair enough."  
Emma walked over to her desk to retrieve one of her business cards and handed it to Regina, "I don't have a private number because I'm kind of on-call at all times. Just let me know."


	7. Sisterly advice

Regina tried not to think about Emma Swan for the next couple of days with little to no success.  
On Wednesday she finally caved and called Zelena for some sisterly advice.

The woman in question whirled into her office not even an hour later, not bothering to knock, bag of lunch in hand, "Spill, darling. I wanna hear all the details."

Regina cursed silently. She should have called Kathryn.  
It was too late though and so Regina simply retold what had transpired between her and Emma over the last couple of days, only to have Zelena look at her incredulously.

"Why are you even thinking about this?", Zelena threw a fry at her, "Go, have dinner with her already! She's hot. Even I know that and I'm straight. And married. And a mother of two kids and a labrador."

"It's not about that", Regina sighed.

"She ran straight into the mines and saved your son. The woman is a freaking hero. You should want to have her babies", Zelena added nonchalantly. 

Regina glared at her sister, "So, I have to like her because she saved Henry? Is that what you are saying?"

"No, of course not", Zelena rolled her eyes, "I thought it was a given that you did like her since you kissed her. And let's not forget that jealous attitude in regards to Ruby."

"I'm not...", Regina tried to defend herself, but stopped mid-sentence when she saw the look on Zelena's face.

"Yes, you are. There's no point in denying it. What's the real problem here, Regina? You know I don't have all day. Husband. Two kids..."

"And a labrador", Regina added in annoyance, "I know."

"So?", Zelena looked at her expectantly.

"Henry", Regina offered as if it would explain everything, but Zelena only looked at her in confusion, "What about him? I thought he adored her."

Regina sighed, "And that's exactly the problem."

When Zelena didn't say anything Regina continued, "She's really good with Henry. He confides in her. I don't want him to lose that in case things don't work out."

"Regina, she asked you to dinner. You don't have to marry her", Zelena countered, "Plus...she is a grown woman. I''m sure she wouldn't just ditch Henry."

"Mal did", Regina dropped her gaze to the papers on her desk.

"That bloody woman is a bitch! God knows what you ever saw in her. Emma is nothing like her", Zelena softened in understanding after her initial outrage over Regina's ex-partner, "You can't hide for the rest of your life, Regina. You deserve better. You don't know if things with Emma could work out. Maybe they will, maybe they won't. The point is you'll never find out if you never take a risk."

Regina contemplated her sister's answer for a moment, "You're right. I'll have dinner with Emma I guess. But Henry can't know. Not yet. You know how he is. I don't want to get his hopes up or anything."

Zelena shrugged nonchalantly, "So, bring him over to our place for a sleepover then."

"I couldn't possibly ask that of you", Regina shook her head, unconvinced.

Zelena's witchy cackle was her only reply before the red-headed woman met Regina's eyes, "Please. If I can handle my husband, two kids, and a labrador, I can handle your well-behaved son."

Regina wanted to argue, but what would be the point?

"Now", Zelena clapped her hands together, "Let's send a message to that blonde savior of yours."  
\-----------------------------------------

_DINNER ON FRIDAY WOULD BE ACCEPTABLE._

Zelena rolled her eyes, "Really, Regina? That's the best you could come up with?"  
Yup, her sister needed help and lots of it.   
Zelena was aware that it was incredibly difficult for her sister to get out of her comfort zone, but she hadn't been aware that it had gotten that bad. Emma Swan would need the patience of a saint because the way to Regina's heart was a long and dreadful and rocky road. At least in parts.  
And yet Zelena was sure that Emma Swan could be the one to walk it all the way.  
\--------------------------

Emma chuckled when she read the text message from an unfamiliar number.  
Regina Mills was quite something.  
She saved the number before she hit the reply button.

 _HAPPY TO HEAR THAT, MADAME MAYOR. I'LL SEE YOU AT THE DOCKS ON FRIDAY AT 8 PM._  
\-----------------------------

Henry had been thrilled when he had learned that he would go for a sleepover at his aunt's house, mostly because of Gus, the labrador.   
He was on his best behavior lately anyway, always already dressed when Regina came to wake him, studying hard and visiting Rosie any chance he got.

Regina knew what the right thing to do would be, but she couldn't even bring herself to consider it.  
How could you ever trust a dog that had been abused so badly?

She was aware of how much Henry loved that dog, but the thought that this exact dog could hurt him was unbearable for Regina.  
Maybe she would talk to Emma about it. She had one of these beasts herself.  
\-------------------------

Regina rushed out of her office as if the devil would be after her on Friday afternoon.   
Her meeting had run late and it was almost five.

By the time she stormed through the front door of her mansion, Zelena was already there, waiting for her, a knowing smirk on her face, "Henry is upstairs, packing his overnight bag."

Regina nodded as she tried to catch her breath, "Thank you."

"I took the liberty to pick out some outfits for you to choose from", Zelena added triumphantly, causing Regina to almost drop her phone, "Absolutely not!"

"Don't be so dramatic, sis", Zelena rolled her eyes, but Regina only glared at her.

Zelena's chuckle echoed through the foyer, "I'm not intimidated by you, Regina. You're my little sister. I saw you naked long before any of your lady friends have."

"Would you stop!", Regina growled in annoyance.

"It's more than panties and a bra", Zelena defended.

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath, "Why am I letting you watch my son again?"

"Zelena patted her sister on the back, "Because I'm your sister and you love me. Trust me."

At that Regina laughed out loud, "Are you high? I know better than that. The last time you told me to trust you, you almost married me off to that dwarf!"

"Grumpy is a highly respected citizen of Storybrooke", Zelena argued.

"At the brewery maybe. Because he smells like one. Plus, he's ancient. And a man", Regina snarled and Zelena raised her hands in surrender, "Okay, maybe that wasn't my best idea."

Regina tilted her head, "You think?!"

Henry bounded down the stairs right then and Regina shot her sister a pleading look.

"Don't worry", was all Zelena said.

"Yeah, don't worry, mom", Henry chimed in, "I'm already twelve and I'm only going to Zelena's house at the other side of town, not to the Bermuda triangle."

Regina sighed in acceptance.  
"Have fun, Henry", she pulled her son into a hug.

He stepped into her embrace without hesitation, "Thanks, mom. See you tomorrow."  
\-----------------------

Regina had watched Zelena and Henry go before she had headed straight for the shower.  
She would walk to the docks as it wasn't far and it would help her clear her head after an extremely busy day.  
\-------------------

By the time Regina was done blow-drying her hair, it was already close to seven.  
She cursed under her breath before she put on her panties and matching bra and finally took a look at the clothes Zelena had selected for her.   
Regina feared for the worst and was positively surprised when she saw one of her favorite dresses among the selection.

She'd go with that one, no doubt.  
It might be a "simple" black dress, but it fit her like a glove. It ended mid-thigh and the amount of cleavage it showed was perfectly acceptable as well. She'd pair it with her favorite pair of red heels. She also had a matching lipstick to go with it.

With that plan in mind, Regina got dressed and fixed her hair before she put on her makeup with practiced precision.

Afterward, she went downstairs to find a bottle of wine.  
A nice one.

In the end, Regina grabbed a bottle of her favorite red wine because she had no idea what Emma would be serving for dinner.  
Emma had sent her a text this morning, asking about potential allergies and likes and dislikes when it came to food and Regina had appreciated that a great deal.   
She hadn't heard from Emma after she had replied with the required information.

Happy with her wine selection Regina put on her heels and a black waistcoat before she put her phone in her purse, grabbed the bottle of wine and said purse, and left the mayoral mansion shortly after 7.30 pm.  
\-----------------------------

Emma looked at her kitchen in satisfaction.  
Everything was prepared and ready.

She had even managed to squeeze in a quick shower before she had gotten dressed.   
For a moment there she had feared that she would have to cancel dinner when she had been called to an emergency in the afternoon, but she had made it back home in time.

Emma had chosen black skinny jeans and a light blue button-down shirt as her "armor". She was sure that she had some fancier clothes somewhere in her wardrobe, but she'd always choose comfort over anything.

Bruce watched her curiously from his spot on the couch and Emma gave him a warm smile, "You better be nice to her, big boy. We want to make a good impression, okay?"

The dog only sighed heavily before he closed his eyes and dozed off without a care in the world.

Emma shook her head and laughed to herself.  
She looked out of her floor-to-ceiling high glass front that allowed her an amazing view right at the water.  
Her home might have been an old warehouse once but Emma had turned it into a real home and these days she wouldn't trade it for the world.

Emma had to admit that she wondered what Regina would have to say about it though as her home was in stark contrast to the pristine mansion on Mifflin Street.  
\---------------------------

Regina arrived at the docks a couple of minutes early after a speedy walk.  
She enjoyed the breeze, the smell of the ocean and the sound of the waves. It always calmed her and she made a mental note to go for a walk to the harbor more often.

It was a lovely night, especially considering that they were in Maine. The weather could be unpredictable at times.

She heard foodsteps only a few minutes after her arrival and Regina couldn't help, but to feel a little giddy.  
Emma came into view mere seconds later, accompanied by her black dog.

Right.  
She had almost forgotten about the dog.

Emma smiled at her, all warmth and welcoming, "Good evening, Madame Mayor. Please, follow me."


	8. The first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hello everyone,  
>  I apologize for the delay.  
> Life has a tendency to throw me curveballs and 2020 is no exception.  
> After the clusterfuck that have been the last couple of years I thought I’ve finally figured it all out, only to realize that I got it all WRONG._
> 
> _It has been the cherry on top of this disaster, but oh well._
> 
> _Russia and I went from being someone’s two loves to being thrown away with the trash in two seconds flat and it’s given me a bit of whiplash.  
>  The person I thought could be my future just vanished from my life.  
> Granted, it’s a more complex story than I can share with all of you, but at the end of the day what it comes down to is this: I was aware that there was a fat chance that, even after all these years, it still wouldn’t work out and I was okay with that._
> 
> _But I wasn’t prepared for being shut out the way I’ve been.  
>  Because first and foremost we were friends for a long, long time and I thought granted, after all these years and what we’ve been through, I would at least been shown the courtesy of knowing what was going on.  
> Turns out I was wrong._
> 
> _So, I’ve sat here worrying and being kept in the dark and we went from talking about moving, of building a life together, to radio silence._
> 
> _I was ready to let go of the relationship we wanted to have in order so she could be herself, find herself, and be happy, always.  
>  Because the most important thing in life is to be happy, right?_
> 
> _I just didn’t think it would be like this.  
>  I thought our friendship meant more than this._
> 
> _That after talking a future that I would at least be kept in the loop what was happening at all because, well, it affects me too._
> 
> _I never thought it would cost everything, but it has and I’ve spent the last week making peace with that.  
>  Russia was there every step of the way and I swear that dog is such a clown and she made me smile when I thought I’d never smile again and I’m so grateful. So grateful for this silly dog that has such a bad rep for merely existing._
> 
> _Either way.  
>  To cut a long story very short._
> 
> _This super cute girl asked me out and at first, I wanted to decline and then I thought about it for a moment and I came to this exact conclusion:_
> 
> _Life is too short.  
>  There’s no point in living in the past.  
> There’s no point in waiting around for a day that might never come.  
> Plus, Russia really likes her.  
> Why the hell not?!_
> 
> _So, I’m going out tonight.  
>  Because no matter how shitty life can be, one thing is for certain - life goes on.  
> It always does.  
> _
> 
> _And I thought a date for a date._
> 
> _Hence why, before I’m leaving for mine, I’m giving you a SQ one._
> 
> _I hope you are all doing well and I’ll talk to you guys soon xoxo_

The dog dashed off as soon as they stepped onto the porch that led to the warehouse, not that Regina would have complained.

She didn’t know what to expect when she entered Emma’s home and yet she was speechless once she saw it.

Regina found herself in a two-story loft that seemed to be even more spacious than her mansion.  
It wasn’t, but the high walls made the place look incredibly overwhelming.

Open kitchen. Brick walls. Some painted, some bare. A huge couch. Multiple lounge chairs. A bar. Dinner table for six. Structured despite the open space.  
A gigantic bookshelf. Professional-looking photographs and a few inspiring paintings.  
And that view!

"The bathroom is down the hall, first door on the right. The second door is my office and the door on the left leads to the guest room. Upstairs is my bedroom with another bathroom“, Emma explained with a smile, "Feel free to roam around and make yourself at home. I’ll finish dinner, but it shouldn’t be long. Ten minutes tops. In case you are cold I can light up the fireplace“, she added with an even brighter smile, "Oh, and can I offer you something to drink?“

It was the moment Regina remembered the bottle of wine she was still holding, "I didn’t know what you were cooking so I brought my favorite red.“

Emma took the offered bottle gratefully, "Thank you.“

Regina watched Emma put the wine bottle on the counter before returned, "Let me take your coat.“

Regina nodded and got out of it, only for Emma to take a deep breath.

"You look amazing“, the blonde complimented after a moment, causing Regina to blush again.  
This time she chose to ignore it though, "Thank you, Emma. You clean up nicely yourself.“  
——————————

She didn’t dare to go upstairs by herself while Emma was busy in the kitchen, so Regina decided to simply enjoy the view at the harbor.  
No one else lived here and Regina could certainly see the appeal of that.

The food already smelled delicious and Regina had to admit once more that she had underestimated Emma Swan.  
The woman in question showed up next to her with two glasses of red wine, holding one out to Regina, "I’m glad you came.“

They clinked their glasses together and Regina hummed in agreement, "To a wonderful evening.“

"And the even better company“, Emma took a sip of her wine before she returned to the stove while Regina noticed the blonde’s dog eye her suspiciously from his hiding spot behind a lounge chair. She was relieved that he didn’t pester her and yet Regina knew something wasn’t quite right.

"Bruce is scared of you“, Emma stated while she stirred the pot, "He’s wary of most strangers except for kids. He really loves them. I guess they don’t pose much of a threat.“

Regina felt bad for the dog all of a sudden, “Where did you get him?“

"I was on my way home from the clinic I worked at the time. In Portland. He was a stray, running around in the middle of the road. He was scared and hurt. Skin and bones and it was pouring. I stopped my car and for some reason, he jumped right in. That was almost three years ago and he’s been with me ever since“, Emma explained and began to plate the food.

Hearing that story had Regina question the Pitbull reputation for the first time.  
If that dog had suffered so much because of humans before why was he still so forgiving?  
Shouldn’t he just viciously attack everyone?

"Dinner is ready“, Emma announced happily, "Please, take a seat.“

Regina did as she was told and took the liberty to light the candles on the already set table.

"Thank you“, Regina said in appreciation when Emma put the plate in front of her.

Emma left once more to retrieve a bowl filled with salad and a basket with homemade garlic bread.  
She was about to sit down when she remembered the wine and hurriedly went to get the bottle, refilling their glasses before she finally set down for good, ready to eat.

Watching Regina take the first bite and smiling in satisfaction made Emma feel like she had won the lottery.  
They ate in silence for a moment before Regina finally spoke, "The food is delicious, Emma. Thank you so much for all your effort and for inviting me in the first place.“

"Anytime“, Emma replied with a proud sparkle in her eyes, "I love to cook, but I hardly ever do. There’s just no point when you’re living alone. Cooking for one kinda sucks.“

Regina chuckled, "So, what do you eat then?“

Emma grinned sheepishly, "It’s not the healthiest diet I’m afraid. Mostly take out from the diner. Or pizza.“

Regina made a mental note to send Henry over to the clinic here and there because he would go visit Rosie anyway.  
Which reminded her that there was a topic she wanted to discuss with Emma.

"How is the dog?“

Emma looked at her in confusion before understanding hit her, "Which dog? Oh, you mean Rosie?“

Regina nodded, which caused Emma to smile, "She’s a lot better. David will take her to the shelter tomorrow. She still has a long way to go, but I hope she’ll find a good home eventually.“

"I see“, Regina contemplated this new information for a minute, "How can you be so sure that she isn’t dangerous? That she won’t get triggered by something and…“

Emma took a sip of wine, "Regina, she’s not a bloodthirsty monster just because she is a Pitbull mix. Plus, every dog, no matter the breed, gets a character evaluation before we even consider adopting them out. They get tested in different situations, with people, kids, other dogs, and so on. To figure out their flaws, weaknesses, likes and dislikes. It’s crucial to finding them the best home.“

"That sounds reasonable“, Regina had to agree.

"Of course there are dogs that are unstable due to the abuse they suffered or because they have some medical condition. Some can be trained or treated“, Emma explained further, "And sadly some are beyond saving. But in most cases, it just takes love and patience. Right, buddy?“

Regina turned her head, only to find Bruce standing about three feet away, eyeing her hesitantly.

"Coffee, dessert?“, Emma asked while she started to clear the table. They had finished their food anyway.

Regina’s eyes went wide, "You made dessert as well?“

Emma chuckled in amusement, "Sure did. Coffee or do you wanna wait a bit?“

"I think I’d rather wait a moment.“

The blonde nodded, "Of course. Make yourself at home then. I’ll be with you shortly. I just want to put the dishes away.“  
————————————

Regina had taken a seat on the ridiculously comfortable couch and had watched Emma stack the dishwasher.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she had observed Bruce, who had climbed up on the other end of the couch as quietly as he had been able to and if Regina was really honest she found Emma’s dog a tad adorable.

"Graham will call you to set up a meeting with David and I. And you, obviously“, Emma stated all of a sudden and plopped down on the lounge chair opposite from Regina.

The mayor raised her eyebrow in question, "Oh?“

Emma nodded, "I hate to bring up work, but we’re collaborating with the authorities throughout Maine in an attempt to end dogfighting. And since Storybrooke has become a dumping ground for unwanted dogs there will be some raids going on in the forest surrounding town. Just a fair warning.“

Regina looked somewhat incredulous, "Are you trying to tell me that you believe someone is organizing dog fights…here?“

Emma shrugged, "It’s possible.“

The comment caused Regina to laugh out loud, "There’s nothing out there, Emma. I know that forest like the back of my hand. There’s a single cabin out there and it belongs to Robert. He might be as shady as they come, but dogfighting? Absolutely not.“

"I’m not saying it happens right here in Storybrooke, but someone with ties to the town could be involved. Or how do you explain that dogs get dumped at the mines? They’ve been closed for years and someone apparently knows their way around there“, Emma countered.

Emma had a point there, Regin had to give her that, but she tried to assure the blonde that those days were over, "The mines have been sealed on Monday by the old mining crew. No one can get in there anymore.“

"Good“, Emma gave her a small smile before she sighed anyway, "At least no one can get hurt there anymore. But that means whoever is behind this needs a new dumping ground.“  
————————————

Emma had put on some jazz music afterward, much to Regina’s surprise and delight before Emma had left to make coffee and plate their dessert.

Once everything was placed on the coffee table Emma took a seat on the couch as well, a respectable distance between them.

"I’m surprised you didn’t bring Henry“, Emma confessed and she watched Regina tense at the mention of her son.  
It took Regina a moment before she made a confession of her own. Or at least, she tried.  
"He’s at my sister’s. I don’t want him to…“  
She stopped mid-sentence because she wasn’t sure what to tell Emma.  
The truth would be best, wouldn’t it?  
But what exactly was the truth?

Emma scoffed, "Is he not allowed to know that we’re having dinner?“

"No! It’s not that“, Regina avoided Emma’s gaze, "It’s not that I don’t want him to know, but we’re only getting to know each other. And Henry, his imagination runs wild easily. I don’t want him to get his hopes up because he keeps telling me to start dating again.“

Emma got even more confused, "Well, aren’t we? Is this not a date? Because you could have fooled me. And you kissed me…“

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, "I’m explaining this all wrong.“  
She took a deep, calming breath, "Mal walking out on us about four years ago left me heartbroken…as much as I hate to admit it. But I had to keep it together for Henry because he didn’t understand. She left without notice, completely out of the blue. At least to me, it seemed like that. I thought we were happy.“

Regina paused and watched Bruce inching closer. The dog was still apprehensive, she could tell, but he kept crawling towards her when she didn’t move away.  
"It took me a long time to let go, to move on. I haven’t dated anyone since and I had no intention of dating anytime soon, but then you showed up.“

"Is that good or bad?“, Emma asked warily.

"Good, obviously. Would I be here otherwise?“, Regina shot back, "Though I have to admit that I found you pretty annoying in the beginning.“  
She chuckled in amusement, "But you got under my skin anyway. And the more I’m getting to know you the more I’m realising how amazing you are, Emma.“

Emma beamed at Regina’s words, "The feeling is entirely mutual.“

"It’s still very new and we’re only on our first date“, Regina stated matter-of-factly, "Henry adores you, Emma. And if he were to know that I’m here right now he would probably start planning for you to move in tomorrow and that’s not…I’m not ready to deal with that kind of pressure“, Regina admitted, "And despite our sympathy for one another…we don’t know if it will work out. I simply don’t want him to get hurt again.“

"I understand“, Emma smiled, "Sorry for not taking that into consideration.“

"It’s fine“, Regina replied and felt a cold, wet something bump her hand all of a sudden. She turned to look right at Bruce, who was next to her now, and as soon as she lifted her arm he put his head on her thigh. She hesitated for a moment before she started to pet his head gently.

Emma grinned, "Looks like you made a friend. He’s trying to comfort you.“

"I appreciate it“, Regina answered honestly, "Be no fool, Emma. I’m a very flawed and complicated person. Being with me isn’t a walk in the park, I assure you.“

Emma only shrugged, "Good thing I never back down from a challenge then I guess.“  
——————————————

It was almost midnight by the time they decided to call it a night.  
After the initial hurdles, they had enjoyed a great conversation about books, music, likes and dislikes. They had also shared some stories about their respective childhoods before they had come back to the most important part of their newfound interest in dating each other - Henry.

Regina wasn’t keen on lying to her son, but in the end, Emma and Regina agreed to keep their current situation a secret.  
For now.

Emma put on her red leather jacket and grabbed the dog leash while Regina put on her coat.  
She looked at Emma in confusion, "What are you doing?“

"We’re walking you home“, Emma answered as if it would be the most obvious thing in the world.“

"That’s really not necessary, Emma.“

"Bruce needs his exercise anyway. Just humor me“, Emma more or less insisted and it left Regina speechless for a second.  
It also made her feel warm and cared for, so she nodded in the end, "Very well."


	9. A brewing storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hey guys!  
>  I learned a few things today and I feel like sharing.   
> Get this:_
> 
> _1) going on one date apparently means commitment and that I've moved on and forgotten about the woman I've loved for years.  
>  2) Said woman is basing all of this on what her friends told her. Friends I've never met nor spoken to in my entire life. Hell, I didn't even know they existed.  
> 3) To this day she hasn't spoken to me and now I'm at fault because I'm not sitting in the corner weeping (anymore). And if it hadn't been for me messaging her to basically say goodbye I probably would have never heard from her again anyway.  
> Because she is taking a social media break (lies) because she's been talking to everyone, but me. _
> 
> _The gall of some people, really.  
>  I can't believe this shit. After all these years - she listens blindly to people who didn't even realize that something was wrong and that she wasn't doing well instead of coming to me and asking me. Or at least tell me that she was "okay" and still alive. _
> 
> _And now I'm the bad guy because I refuse to throw my life away and grief for a person, who just threw me away like an old dishrag.  
>  Classy._
> 
> _*rant over*_
> 
> _Sorry, I just felt like exploding earlier because WTF?!  
>  Anyway...hope everyone is doing well!_
> 
> _Here's the next chapter...there's a bit of a storm brewing. Quite literally, I'm afraid.  
>  Much love to all of you xo _

They walked in silence, simply enjoying each other’s presence.  
It was a beautiful night, the stars shining as brightly as it got.

It was only when they walked up the driveway that led to the mansion that Regina spoke, "Would you mind messaging me once you are home?“

"No. No, I don’t mind. Not at all.“

"Thank you.“

Once they reached the mansion’s front door Emma grinned sheepishly, "May I kiss you good night, Madame Mayor?“

Regina couldn’t help but chuckle.  
Emma was cocky and confident, capable and caring, smart, and unbelievably goofy at the same time. And serious in an instant if the moment called for it.  
Regina found her quite adorable if she was honest because Emma was unlike everyone else she had met and Regina meant that in the best way possible.

She had underestimated Emma Swan quite a bit.

Mind made up Regina unlocked the door and gestured for Emma and Bruce to enter the mansion.  
They did so wordlessly.

It was then, in the safety of her house on Mifflin Street, late at night, that Regina Mills allowed Emma Swan to pull her close in order to share the sweetest good night kiss Regina had ever experienced.

She felt Emma smile against her lips and Regina couldn’t stop herself from smiling either.

Maybe things with Emma could go somewhere after all.  
————————

They had said their goodbyes and Regina had pet Bruce once more before she had watched Emma and her companion disappear into the night.  
She had headed straight for the bathroom to get ready for bed afterward, her lips still tingling, her mood light.

But when she still hadn’t received a text message from Emma about half an hour later Regina started to feel irritated.  
Surely Emma had to be back home by now; the docks weren’t that far away.   
It was a fifteen-minute walk, tops.

Regina waited for another hour and debated whether she should try to call Emma, but decided against it in the end.  
She didn’t want to seem clingy and she was quite annoyed by this act of carelessness although Regina was aware that Emma worked crazy hours at times.  
Maybe she had simply fallen asleep once she had gotten home.

It didn’t change the fact that Regina was disappointed though. It stung, especially since their evening had been so nice.  
————————————

Emma tried to call Regina once more, but only reached her voicemail.   
Again.  
She had tried to get a hold of Regina all of Sunday but had been entirely unsuccessful.

Emma cursed and ended the call because she wouldn’t leave another voice message.  
She knew she should have texted Regina Friday night, but she had been called away to an emergency that had left her beyond exhausted, and by the time she had finally come back home the sun had been rising on the horizon and she had been too worn out to function.  
She had crashed right there on her living room couch the minute she had sat down, message to Regina long forgotten.  
Unfortunately, she had slept most of Saturday away, and then she had headed to the clinic, her phone charging at home and she had only remembered that she had promised Regina to message her on her way back home.  
It had been late in the evening and she had felt a text wouldn’t do anymore and she hadn’t wanted to call at that late an hour which has probably been a stupid decision.

And now…well, shit.

Regina wasn’t the most trusting person, to begin with.  
She was closed off and almost unapproachable, she hid away in her office or in her mansion most of the time and on top of it, all Regina was a mother.  
And she valued honesty, loyalty, and responsibility above all else.

Emma was well aware of that, without anyone even telling her.  
So, she had fucked up.  
——————————————

She was so busy at the clinic the next week that she didn’t get a chance to go and see Regina to properly apologize and Emma felt a bit edgy.  
She had hoped that Regina would call her back at some point, but she’d been out of luck.

Graham had scheduled a meeting at Town Hall for the next day in regards to the dogfighting problem and Emma couldn’t help, but dread it because she didn’t know what to expect.

Would Regina still ignore her?  
Emma hoped that she’d get an opportunity to talk to her because she liked Regina.  
She liked her a lot.  
And she wouldn’t give up that easily. She would at least try to fix things although Emma was fairly certain that it wouldn’t be easy.  
——————————————

Regina was already tense when she entered her office Monday morning.  
She had managed to avoid Emma all week, but today she would have to face her at last.  
In a professional setting, but still.

Regina wasn’t sure why she had withdrawn the way she had because Emma didn’t owe her anything.

They’ve had one dinner.  
It wasn’t like they were exclusive or anything.  
And even then a forgotten text message shouldn’t be the end of the world, now should it?

There was no justification for her dramatic reaction and deep down Regina knew that, but she had waited too long to casually message Emma now.   
It was what it was.

She would get this meeting over with and then she would move on with her life.  
She hadn’t been good enough for Mal, so how could she ever be good enough for someone as kind and caring as Emma Swan anyway?  
—————————————————

"So, just so I get this right“, Regina glared at Graham, "You want to search the WHOLE forest surrounding Storybrooke. And we are talking about hundreds of acres here. Based on what exactly? A few abandoned dogs in the mines and a hunch?“

"When you put it like that it sounds a bit extreme“, David had the good grace to look at the floor.

"Madame Mayor, we have reason to believe that there could be something going on in the forest as no one ever goes there. I don’t think this is a coincidence“, Graham insisted.

Regina moved her attention towards Emma, who had been awfully quiet during the whole meeting and it unnerved Regina a little, "What do you think, Miss Swan?“

Emma met her eyes then, surprised by the question, "I think we should take the whole situation seriously, but ultimately it’s your call…“  
She wanted to say "Regina" but didn’t dare to, so she added an uncomfortable "Madame Mayor“ in the end.

"Very well“, Regina cleared her throat, "Get a team together, Sheriff. Find some volunteers so you can cover more of the area. Search the forest. You’ve got two days.“

"But“, Graham tried to argue, but Regina held up her hand and it silenced him instantly, "It’s not enough time, I’m aware. Find me some proof. Then we can talk.“

"Alright“, the sheriff agreed, determination written all over his face before he got up, followed by David.  
Both men were aware that it was the best they could get from Regina, at least for the moment, and so they said their goodbyes and left to return to their duties.  
Only Emma remained in her seat.

Regina eyed the veterinarian warily, "Was there something else, Miss Swan?“

"I got called away to an emergency after our dinner and I only came home in the early morning. I was so exhausted that I crashed. That’s why I didn’t text you and I’m sorry“, Emma blurted out.

Regina tilted her head curiously at the small outburst, "And now what?“  
Her gaze was intense, she was aware of that, but Emma didn’t even blink.  
Impressive.  
"What is it that you want, Miss Swan?“

"I was wondering if it would be okay if I cooked for you again sometime. Maybe you can bring Henry this time. I'm sure Bruce would be ecstatic", Emma gave her a shy smile, and for a second Regina considered saying 'Yes', she was tempted even, but she couldn't and so she shook her head, "I'm afraid I have to decline. I'm incredibly busy with work and the summer holidays are coming up, so I have to try and get work done in advance. I want to take some time off for Henry. Especially since his birthday is coming up", Regina explained and watched Emma's face fall.

It was better this way, she tried to tell herself.  
Emma was quite a few years younger than her and Storybrooke's new resident veterinarian was stunningly beautiful as well.  
Not to forget Emma's big and kind heart.  
She would find someone else.

"I understand", Emma got up, ready to leave, but turned around once again before she reached the door, "Just for the record...I think you're making a mistake. You should allow Graham to investigate properly."

And with that Emma was gone and Regina felt as if she had indeed made a horrible mistake.  
At least when it came to Emma Swan.  
\------------------------

The next three weeks passed by in a blur.  
Emma was busy at the clinic while Regina was swamped with work at her office and Henry as busy studying and visiting Rosie, who was living at the shelter now.

School was officially over now and Regina cursed herself for not being able to spend more time with Henry yet.  
Graham's search hadn't provided any clues or proof and no more dogs had been dumped either ever since the mines had been sealed off.  
That was something at least.  
One thing less to worry about in fact.

It was Saturday afternoon and Regina was still on the phone.  
She hadn't realized how late it had gotten or that she had to start dinner in a few because Henry would be back from the playground soon.  
She hadn't noticed the dark sky and heavy clouds either.  
There was a storm coming.  
\--------------------

Henry was trying to figure out with direction to take.  
They had been playing 'Hide & Seek' until Igor, Victor Whale's son, had shown up.   
He was used to the boy's arrogance and his bullying, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

And hearing Igor tell Henry that not even an "old hag" like Mal had been staying around for him and his mother, simply because Regina was unlovable and "like mother like son" because "the apple didn't fall far from the tree after all" had made Henry run deeper into the forest, much further than he'd ever been.

He was lost, he was sure of it.  
And then he heard the thunder rolling in the distance.

He should have punched Igor in the face instead of running away, but he hadn't wanted to get in trouble.  
Seems like he had failed there and spectacularly at it.  
His mother would be furious.

He would have to call his mother anyway because there was a thunderstorm coming, Henry could tell.  
He could smell the rain already.

He wanted to retrieve his cellphone from his pocket, only to realize that it was gone.  
Had he lost it? Or had he forgotten it at home?  
Henry wasn't sure, but it didn't matter either way.  
He didn't have it, so he needed to find shelter.

He turned around in circles, but there was nothing, but trees wherever he looked.  
Where should he go?  
More thunder and a bolt of lightning in the distance.  
And then Henry ran.  
\----------------------

Regina finally made it to the kitchen while the first raindrops fell outside.  
Only when the downpour started, accompanied by heavy thunder and lightning did she frown.  
Clearly Henry must have seen this coming.  
Why hadn't he come home yet?

She grabbed her cellphone from the counter and called her son, but the call went straight to voicemail.   
His battery must be low.  
Surely he would be home any second then.  
\--------------------

Henry ran as if the devil would be after him.  
He usually didn't mind thunderstorms, but right at that moment he was scared as hell.

It was pouring down mercilessly and not even the trees could shield him.  
He was soaking wet, lightning struck closer every few minutes and there was nowhere to hide.

It was getting darker by the minute and Henry wished he would have just stayed at the shelter with Rosie because then he would be warm and safe now instead of freezing and afraid.

Henry caught sight of the root in the last moment and jumped over it triumphantly, but slipped only a few seconds later.  
He stumbled and tried to keep his balance with all his might, but ultimately lost that battle.

He fell backwards, unable to brace himself for the fall either, and the back of his head hit the root hard.  
Henry felt a sharp pain over all over his skull, but then everything went black.


	10. Pitbulls to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hello my dears,_
> 
> _two things real quick because I'm trying to have dinner and update at the same time...places to be...you get the drift._
> 
> _1) I read a quote the other day that says: **”You were the love that came without warning; you had my heart before I could say no."**_
> 
> _It's the best way to describe what happened when I first met Russia. I was "only" supposed to foster her and I swear - the minute I walked through that door and saw her I knew that she was meant to be with me._
> 
> _I remember calling one of my very best friends as soon as I had her in my car and all I said was "She's gonna stay."  
>  And she did._
> 
> _It was, cross my heart, the best decision of my life._
> 
> _2) Rosie's character is loosely (or not so loosely based on Russia).  
>  In case you wanna see her goofy face and her funky grimaces - come, say 'Hi' on twitter @theycallmeraven or follow her on IG @apitnamedrussia_
> 
> _Hope everyone is well!_  
>  _Much love to all of you and enjoy the update + the weekend!_  
>  xo

Regina was frantic.  
Storybrooke was being hit by a massive thunderstorm and there was still no sign from Henry.  
She had driven to the playground, only to find it abandoned.  
Not a single soul was in the streets, every citizen was basically barricading themselves in their houses. 

She had called his classmates, but they had either not been at the playground or had told her they hadn’t seen Henry there.  
Regina found that rather suspicious, but she would worry about that later.  
First, she had to find her son.

She had headed to the sheriff station next, only to find it locked.  
Calling Graham had been unsuccessful as well and Regina suspected that the sheriff and his deputies would probably be busy dealing with storm-related emergencies.  
It wasn’t the first thunderstorm to hit Storybrooke after all, but it was the first time that Henry was missing during one, and Regina was livid that there was seemingly no one who would help her.

She made it back home, heavy storm and pouring rain be damned, and stormed into the mansion, but Henry wasn’t there.  
Desperation spread in her chest because she had no idea what to do, but she couldn’t stay home and wait for the storm to pass.

Henry was in trouble.  
She knew it.

What was she going to do?  
The weather would get a lot worse before it would get better and it was getting dark rapidly.

Emma.  
Emma cared for Henry.  
She would know what to do.  
She would help her, right?

Regina hurried back to the car while she dialed the clinic.  
It was Tink who answered while she got into the vehicle once more and the vet tech told her that Emma should be at home.  
She drove like a madwoman, but Regina didn’t care. 

She had to find her son.  
And that was how she ended up hurrying down the docks a few minutes later.  
—————————

Regina knocked frantically.  
Her heart was racing.  
For what reason exactly she didn’t know, but now was not the time to dwell on that anyway.

When the door finally opened Regina felt so relieved, but it only lasted till she met the surprised eyes of Ruby Lucas.

"Madame Mayor!“

Regina grit her teeth.  
She was furious all of a sudden, but she had to swallow it down.  
At least for now.  
The only thing that mattered at this moment was that they had to find Henry.  
As soon as possible.

"I need to talk to Miss Swan.“

"What can I do for you, Madame Mayor?“, Emma appeared next to Ruby at the mention of her name, her tone almost hostile.  
But when she noticed the distraught look on Regina’s face Emma softened immediately, "Regina, what’s wrong?“

The crack of thunder startled the three women and Emma instinctively grabbed Regina’s arm, "For heaven’s sake! Come in already before you get struck by lightning.“

She pulled Regina into her home and Ruby shut the door quickly.

"I’m sorry for the interruption“, Regina started, but Emma didn’t let her finish, "You aren’t interrupting anything. Other than our Batman marathon.“  
Emma pointed towards the flatscreen that showed The Dark Knight in all his glory, "Can I offer you something to drink?“

Regina shook her head, "I can’t stay. Henry is missing.“

Emma’s eyes went wide in horror, "What do you mean he is missing?“

Regina explained the situation quickly while Emma and Ruby listened closely.

„I’ll call Dorothy“, Ruby stated right away, "She’s off duty this weekend, but she’ll come. I know she will.“

Emma nodded before she turned to Regina, "Call the mansion. Maybe he came home by now. I’ll get dressed.“

Regina did as she was told, but no one picked up at her Mifflin Street mansion.  
It couldn’t mean anything good, now could it?

Emma came back, wearing boots and a raincoat and so was Bruce, who was also wearing a collar that would glow in the dark if Regina wasn’t completely mistaken.

Ruby joined them a moment later, covered in her bright red coat, "Dorothy will meet us at the playground.“

"Thank you“, Regina rasped out, overwhelmed by the gratitude she felt.  
Neither woman owed her anything and yet they had offered their support without hesitation.

"We’ll take the jeep“, Emma’s voice left no room for discussion.

And then the trio headed out into the storm, jumped into the car, Ruby in the back together with Bruce and Regina next to Emma.  
It was storming like crazy, but neither of them cared.

They had to find Henry.  
—————————————

Dorothy had already been waiting for their arrival and they had split to look for Henry in pairs - Dorothy with Ruby and Regina with Emma and Bruce.

The forest was pitch black by now and they barely could see anything because of the pouring rain. The flashlights Emma and Dorothy had brought weren’t much help either.

Regina was close to hysteria when they returned to the playground about forty minutes later.

Graham had finally returned her call and had told Regina that Dorothy had informed him about the situation and that he would be there to help as soon as possible.

Emma was kneeling in the dirt, talking to her dog and Regina was trying to fight her desperate tears with all her might because she couldn’t break down.  
Not now.  
Not before Henry was safe.

But then Ruby and Dorothy came running, Henry’s broken phone in hand and Emma realized that they couldn’t wait.  
They needed more men and they needed them now.  
They had no time.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and called David, who told her that he would come right away.  
Emma instructed him to bring Rosie.  
————————————

David arrived together with Mulan and Rosie.  
They were getting the dog out of the van when the sheriff’s car pulled up next to them.

Regina wasn’t sure why Emma had been so adamant about bringing the dog, but she was too much of a nervous wreck to question it.  
She felt someone squeeze her hand and realized it was Emma as soon as she looked up and met sparkling green eyes, "We’ll find him.“

All Regina could do was nod before the whole forest surrounding them was illuminated by lightning for a short moment while the rain kept pouring down unforgivingly.

Graham handed each team a walkie - talkie and gave them quick instructions on how to use them.  
He told Regina that an ambulance was on its way as well. called as a precaution.  
Graham was about to tell everyone which direction to take when Emma interrupted the sheriff, telling everyone to wait.

Regina looked at her incredulously, but Emma ignored her and walked over to Rosie instead.  
She pulled another collar out of her coat pocket, pushed a button and it started to shine bright yellow instantly before she put it over the dog’s strong neck.

Dorothy, who had understood without explanation, handed Emma Henry’s phone, which they had put in an evidence bag when they found it.  
Emma opened the plastic bag so Rosie could sniff the phone and the dog did so right away.

Her ears perked up, her tail started to wag and she barked out loud.  
Emma closed the bag again and put the phone in her pocket before she met Rosies’s expressive amber eyes, "Henry is in trouble. He found you once and now we need you to find him.“

Emma unhooked the leash and the dog turned around, head held high, sniffing the air for a moment before she ran off in a mad dash.

"What are you doing?!“, Regina screeched in irritation, but Emma only pointed in the direction the dog had disappeared, "We’ll follow her.“

Graham nodded and everyone else spread out in different directions.

"Do you really think that dog will find him?“, Regina asked skeptically, flashlight in hand, while they hurried through the forest, slipping every few steps in the pouring rain.

"Rosie has got a fine nose. I noticed that when we rescued her. I think it’s our best bet despite the rain washing away Henry’s scent“, Emma sounded so convinced that Regina didn’t dare voice her doubts.  
———————————

It was about ten minutes later when Bruce’s ears perked up and he started pulling like crazy, all the while barking like he had gone mad.

Emma looked at Regina, "You good to run?“

"Whatever it takes.“  
Regina was dead serious and Emma had expected nothing less.

She took a deep breath before she ran off, together with her dog, Regina hot on her heels.  
Trees seemed to fly by until they could hear another dog barking in the distance.  
Rosie.

Emma’s lungs were burning, but she sped up even more, aware that Regina could barely keep up anymore, but then she caught sight of the yellow collar in the dark.

"There! There’s Rosie!“, Emma yelled and dashed off, knowing that Regina would be able to find them now.  
————————————

Her lungs were on fire, but Regina didn’t care.  
She ran as fast as she could, her sole focus on the glowing collars of the dogs.  
Her little beacon of hope.

They came nearer and nearer and then Emma came into view, kneeling on the floor.

Oh God!

She reached them only moments later and fell to her knees as well when she caught sight of her unmoving son.  
His lips were blue and he was covered with Emma’s raincoat up to his chin.  
Bruce was lying next to him and Rosie lying on his chest with her upper body, licking his face.

She heard Emma yelling into the walkie-talkie about trauma to the head and hypothermia, about a spin board and Henry being unresponsive. But that he was breathing on his own.

"Bruce, I need you to find the others and bring them here“, Emma told her dog as she unleashed him.  
He hesitated and Emma bent down to pet his head properly for a moment before she ordered once again, "Find David! GO!“

He dashed off at last and Regina moved closer to her son and took his cold hand in hers.  
Tears were streaming down her face while Emma was busy checking Henry’s vitals, the boy still unconscious.

"She found him“, Regina stated in disbelief, "How did you know?“

Emma shrugged, "When there’s no one left to trust…trust the dogs. My father used to tell me that and as I grew older I realized how right he was.“

Regina was silent for a while, sitting in the dirt, holding her son’s hand, the rain finally loosening up.  
"Aren’t you cold?“, she asked all of a sudden when she finally registered that Emma was only wearing a soaking wet tank top since her coat was helping to keep Henry "warm“.

Rosie’s head was now resting on Henry’s shoulder and she was still licking his face occasionally.

"I’m fine“, Emma said while she checked Henry’s pulse again.  
Still steady.  
Good.

"Will he be okay?“, Regina rasped out, worry in her every word.

Emma could tell how scared Regina was and she wished she could take all of her fears away, but it was too early to tell. And there was no point in lying.  
"He’s got a nasty wound on the back of his head, but he’s breathing just fine. His heart is beating steadily which is good. It really depends on the severity of the trauma his head has suffered. Whether there is a brain injury or not. I can’t make any promises. I mean that fact that he’s still unconscious is quite concerning, but it could mean anything at this point.“

A sob escaped Regina’s lips and Rosie’s head shot up and turned towards her in concern, but the dog never left her spot, apparently hellbent on keeping the cool body as warm as possible.

Emma kept checking Henry’s vitals and Regina kept holding her son’s hand until Rosie started to wag her tail, looking at Henry’s face expectantly.

Emma saw it first.  
Saw how Henry’s eyelids flattered before finally managed to blink them open.

"Henry, don’t move!“, Emma was next to his face in a second, "Whatever you do…don’t move. No nodding, no shaking your head. Do you understand?“

"Yeah“, he rasped out, seemingly confused.

Emma gave him a warm smile, "Okay, good. Do you remember what happened?“, Emma asked while she checked his pupils with the help of the flashlight.

"Slipped.“

Emma waved Regina closer and handed her the flashlight so she could examine the boy properly, "Kid, what hurts?“

"Head.“

"Okay“, Emma nodded and squeezed his arms carefully, "Do you feel that?“

"Yeah.“

"And that?“, she squeezed his thighs, "Don’t forget to stay still.“

"I can feel that too“, his voice got raspier and Emma could tell how exhausted he was. She touched his lower legs too, "How about that?“

"Legs…fine…just….cold“, he mumbled, about to close his eyes.

Emma squeezed his thighs again and his eyes snapped back open.  
Rosie took that as her cue to lick his face again.

"Sorry, kid. You can’t sleep. It would be better if you would stay awake.“

Henry was about to nod, but Emma grabbed his face with both hands and held his head in place, "No moving. I’m fairly certain your spine is okay, but we’re not taking any chances. So, don’t move.“

"S….sorr….y.“

"It’s okay, kid“, she gave him a reassuring smile before she turned to Regina, who had been awfully quiet, "Talk to him. Try to make him stay away and conscious.“

Regina nodded and started whispering words of comfort to her son while Emma stared off into the forest to give them some privacy.  
Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Bruce’s glowing orange collar in the dark and she sighed in relief.

Help was coming.  
——————————————

Bruce led two paramedics, Graham and David straight to them and Emma had explained Henry’s condition to the best of her ability before they put a stiff-neck around the boy’s neck and moved him on a spin board to carry him back to the ambulance.

An IV with fluids and some pain medication was attached to his right arm and Emma put both dogs back on their leashes while David fed them a whole bag of treats.

The whole walk back Regina didn’t say a single word, she simply walked next to Henry, holding his hand, her shoulders tense.

Emma felt for the woman and she wished there was something she could do for Regina, but as tempted as she had been to hug the woman, Emma hadn’t dared.  
It wasn’t her place.  
So, she texted Zelena instead because clearly Regina needed comfort.  
Regina needed someone to lean on.  
————————

When they finally arrived back at the playground Henry was put loaded up into the ambulance and the paramedics told Regina to give them a moment to check the boy and prepare him for transport, but that she could ride to the hospital with them.

Regina stood there helplessly and watched the scene before her.  
David was drying off the dogs and Ruby handed Emma a hoodie that said 'STORYBROOKE PD‘.  
She assumed that it had to be Dorothy’s, who was fussing over Ruby, who’s temple was covered with a blood-soaked bandaid.

Regina saw how Ruby leaned into Dorothy’s touch and it dawned on Regina what Emma had meant when she had told her that it was complicated.

Ruby was in love with Dorothy and Dorothy a deputy to the sheriff, who happened to be Ruby’s ex-boyfriend.  
What an unfortunate situation!

Emma was petting the dogs, soaking wet and shivering and Regina was about to say something when one of the paramedics showed up and told her that they were ready to go.  
She wanted to thank Emma, hug her, probably even kiss her because she knew that they wouldn’t have found Henry without Emma’s quick thinking. And because she had treated Emma badly, to begin with, but she had to go because Henry needed her.

"Emma…“

The blonde looked up then, nothing, but understanding shining in her eyes, "It’s okay, Regina. just go.“


	11. Baby steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hey guys,  
>  How is everyone? We sure as hell live in crazy/scary times._
> 
> _I know the story isn't necessarily Emma/Regina centric at the moment, but we'll get there...I promise. The plot is thickening in the background, I assure you as I'm way further down the road with writing._
> 
> _I'm spending most of my time out and about with Russia, enjoying everything fall has to offer and it's quite healing._
> 
> _Either way.  
>  On with the story._
> 
> _Take care, everyone! And stay safe._

Regina woke up in a hospital chair right next to her sister, who was snoring lightly. It had to be early morning because the sun hadn’t fully risen yet from what Regina could tell.

She had been surprised to see Zelena waiting at the entrance of the hospital when they had arrived and had gotten an ear-full from the redhead why Emma had to be the one to inform her of Henry’s situation instead of her own sister.  
Emma being so considerate had surprised Regina once more because she had dreaded being at the hospital by herself.

She really would have to thank Emma for coming to Henry’s rescue once again.  
Maybe they could talk too.  
About, well…  
Regina wasn’t sure quite yet, but it had to wait anyway.

First Henry had to be okay.  
The wound on his head had needed seven stitches and he had suffered a heavy concussion.  
On top of it, he was currently running a fever because he had been lying in the forest in the pouring rain for quite a while, but Whale was optimistic that Henry would make a full recovery as long as there wouldn’t be any complications and her son would get the rest he needed.  
———————————

Henry was released from the hospitals after four days under strict orders of a lot more bedrest at home.  
Regina had stayed by his side the whole time he was there, only ever leaving to shower and change her clothes while her sister had sat with Henry.

David had visited on day two and Henry had asked about nothing, but Rosie’s well-being.  
Unfortunately, the dog was feeling a little under the weather herself from being exposed to such heavy rain, but David had assured that she would be fine.

Regina had told David that she would cover all of the dog’s medical expenses which he had accepted gratefully.  
Henry had only looked between the grown-ups, worried for the dog who had come to his rescue when he had needed her the most and neither Regina nor David could ignore it.   
It made Regina feel incredibly guilty.

She might not be Rosie’s biggest fan, but she had saved Henry and yet she was stuck at the shelter, sick and alone.  
She would have another talk with Emma about that too.  
—————————

If Regina was honest she had expected Emma to show up at the hospital at some point because she knew that Emma cared about Henry.  
A great deal in fact.  
But the blonde had never shown and it had left Regina slightly confused.  
She had tried to call the clinic twice, but the line had been busy both times and when she had tried to call Emma on her cellphone she had only reached the veterinarian’s voicemail.  
She made a mental note to stop there on her way home from the office next Monday.  
——————————

Once Henry was safely in his own bed Regina felt a lot calmer.  
They were currently waiting for Zelena to arrive because Regina wanted to go grocery shopping and she was typing a shopping list into her phone while she sat on the edge of Henry’s bed, smiling at her exhausted son.

"Do you want anything specific to eat?“, she asked and a sheepish grin appeared on the boy’s face, "Apple pancakes from Granny’s?“

Regina chuckled, "Of course. Anything else? Should I look for some new comic books?“

"No“, Henry shook his head, "I’m not reading those anymore.“

Regina frowned in confusion.  
Henry was addicted to his comics. He spent his whole allowance on them every month.  
But the more she thought about it…he hadn’t brought a new one home in weeks.  
What was going on?

"Your birthday is next week“, Regina started again, "Is there anything you want?“

She watched Henry drop his head, "No. You don’t have to get me anything, mom.“

"Henry, what’s…“

She was interrupted by the doorbell.  
Zelena.  
—————————

Something was wrong with her son and it had Regina distracted during her whole grocery run.  
She would have to try to get to the bottom of it once she was back home.

Regina entered the diner and caught sight of Ruby, who’s temple was still covered with a bandaid.

She put in her order and took a seat at the counter for once while she waited and to Regina’s big surprise Ruby asked about Henry right away.

"He’s doing much better, thank you.“

Ruby gave her an earnest smile, "I’m really glad to hear that.“

Regina nodded, "Thank you for everything you’ve done to help find Henry. I appreciate it more than you’ll ever know.“

And Regina meant it. She didn’t have many friends in Storybrooke, not to mention any.   
Expect for Zelena, but she was her sister, so that didn’t necessarily count although they had always been close.  
She had never been very outgoing, but Mal leaving her had made it worse. Regina’s trust had been so incredibly shaken that she had no longer bothered to make friends. 

Ruby waved her off, smile still in place, „No need for thanks, Madame Mayor. Henry is a good kid, I’d come to his rescue any day.“

Regina eyed Ruby suspiciously but found that the waitress seemed to be sincere.  
What did Ruby have to do with her son?

She was about to ask when Eugenia Lucas came out of the kitchen, two take away bags in hand.

"Your order, Madame Mayor“, the woman known as Granny put the bag right in front of her before she turned to her granddaughter and handed her the other bag, "I made chicken soup for Emma. Make sure she eats it while it’s still hot. And she needs to take her meds. I swear that woman is more stubborn than a mule.“

"Yes, ma’am.“  
Ruby took off her apron, grabbed the bag, and headed out of the diner, Regina right behind her.

"What’s wrong with Miss Swan?“, Regina asked when Ruby stopped in the middle of the road, aware that the mayor was following her.

"She’s sick“, Ruby stated the obvious and a look of annoyance appeared on Regina’s face, "Obviously.“

"Emma caught a pretty nasty cold out in the rain. I mean you were there. She was soaking wet and only wearing a tank top“, Ruby sighed, "She’s so good at taking care of others, but when it comes to her own well-being…well, she sucks.“

Regina felt guilty and ashamed for not trying harder to contact Emma.  
She should have stopped by to check on the blonde, to thank her, days ago.  
In a split-second decision Regina held out her hand, "Would it be alright if I delivered the soup to Miss Swan?“

Ruby smiled knowingly, "Absolutely, Madame Mayor. Please make sure that she takes her meds.“  
———————————

Emma was as white as a ghost and busy coughing her lungs out when Regina arrived.

The door had been unlocked because Emma had been expecting Ruby and Regin had watched Emma’s eyes go wide when she had appeared in the blonde’s living room instead.

"Is Henry alright?“, Emma croaked out, worry written all over her face.  
She was sitting on the couch, wrapped up in a thick blanket, Bruce lying right next to her.

Regina’s guilt only grew.  
She should have at least messaged Emma that Henry was alright.

"He’s doing better than you, actually“, Regina mused, "He’s in his bed, resting, but he’ll be fine.“

"I’m so happy to hear that“, Emma wheezed out before she started to cough again.

Regina looked around the room, "Where is your medication?“

Emma tried to wave her off, "I’m fine. I don’t need it. It’s gross.“

"Enough!“, Regina gave her a stern look, "You are not fine. You’re sick as hell. Now tell me where those meds are.“

Emma knew better than to argue when Regina was in „mom-mode“. There was no point, she would lose that discussion on any given day. So, she sighed in surrender, "On the kitchen island.“  
————————————

Regina stood right next to her and watched her swallow the pills, watched her gag once she took the cough syrup, and told Emma that she needed to head when she put the bowl of soup into her ends after Emma had claimed that she had no appetite.

Yeah, there was no arguing with Regina.

But Emma managed to eat some of the chicken soup at least while Regina stood there, observing her every move like a hawk.  
It was a tiny bit scary if she was really honest.

"We need to talk about Henry“, Emma blurted out once she put the bowl down and cursed herself for her inability to keep her mouth shut.  
She had planned to approach the topic carefully, not like a bulldozer.

It was too late though because Regina was openly glaring at her, "What about my son?“

"I know why he was in the forest all by himself“, Emma admitted, "Maybe you should take a seat.“

Regina followed Emma’s suggestion and sat down on the other side of the couch, Emma’s big, black dog observing from his spot.  
"My attention is all yours, Miss Swan. Now tell me what you know.“

Emma took another sip of cough syrup, made a face, and started to talk, "I got called to the stables the morning after Henry got lost in the forest because one of the ponies had gotten spooked during the storm and it had escaped. They had found it with a broken leg and I was called to put it down. It was the pony of Jefferson’s eldest daughter Lily.“

Regina looked at Emma, not quite sure where this was going, "She’s in Henry’s class.“

"Yes“, Emma nodded, "She was in tears and she asked me if that was God’s punishment because they had been bullying Henry.“

"What?!“

Emma told Regina everything Lily had confessed and Regina only looked at the blonde in absolute horror.  
Why hadn’t Henry told her?  
Regina was overwhelmed by so much guilt because how could she have missed this? Had she really been so busy that she had completely overlooked how miserable Henry had been?  
She dropped her head in her hands, "I should have never brought them here. Mal hated it. I should have realized when she left. I had no idea how difficult things have been for Henry.“

Emma shook her head, "You’re wrong. Henry loves Storybrooke. He loves living here.“

Regina chuckled bitterly, "Excuse me if I find that hard to believe.“

"He does“, Emma insisted, "Remember that evening you found us at the playground? When we had dinner at Granny’s together in the end?“  
Emma looked at Regina, waiting for an answer.

She felt like she couldn’t talk, so Regina just nodded. She remembered vividly because she had been furious when she had caught sight of the blonde and her monstrous dog sitting next to her son without a care in the world.

"I was out for my evening walk with Bruce and I saw Henry sitting there by himself. The other kids had ditched him and he said you’d come to pick him up, so I kept him company“, Emma explained, "He told me that it sucks that he was barely having any friends, but that he loves Storybrooke. He told me how much he loves the beach and how quiet it is here. That he is glad that you moved away from the city.“

Regina’s eyes widened in surprise. 

"And he told me how proud he is of you and that he worries about you because you are working too much. He told me how angry he is at Mal for leaving you because it left you so sad. That you are his mom, no matter what, and that he loves you very much“, Emma continued, her voice soft and gently, well aware of how affected Regina was by the whole situation.

Tears were running down Regina’s face and she tried to wipe them awfully, only for new ones to fall, "God, I’m such a mess. I came here to check on you and to thank you for saving my son. Again. And now you are the one trying to make sure I’m okay. Again.“

Emma smiled at her, open and honest and sincere, "It’s fine, Regina. You’re such a strong woman and you’re dealing with so much. All on your own. We all need a break sometimes. Or someone to lean on. Someone to catch us.“

They fell silent after that and Regina sat there, lost in thought for quite a while until Bruce robbed over to her and bumped Regina’s hand with his nose.  
She looked into the dog’s warm eyes before she turned her head to meet Emma’s, "She’s a good dog, isn’t she?“

"That she is. She’s Henry’s best friend."


	12. Make up your mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Early update...surprise!_
> 
> _Well, what can I say? I'm in a spectacularly good mood (nope, not gonna tell you why right now, but I will...one day).  
>  But I felt like celebrating a little...so yeah._
> 
> _Here's the next chapter of "Bait". Enjoy!_
> 
> _Hope you're all well! Stay safe! xo_

Regina had left only a couple of minutes later, but had insisted that she would come by with dinner in the evening.  
And Henry.  
Emma had tried to tell her that it wasn’t necessary, but Regina had only glared at her, daring Emma to say she could take care of herself again (when she so clearly hadn’t) and Emma had been smart enough to give in without a fight in the end.  
—————————

Henry was asleep by the time Regina returned to the mansion and so she used the opportunity to fill Zelena in on what Emma had revealed to her.

"Those brats!“, Zelena was seething, "What are we gonna do about them?“

"I don’t know“, Regina sounded so defeated and it broke Zelena’s heart.

She pulled Regina into a hug, holding her sister close, trying to offer some of the comfort Regina needed and secretly craved for, "We’ll figure it out.“  
"First though“, Zelena pushed Regina a step back and held her at arms length, looking her straight in the eye, determination in hers, "First you’re asking Emma out on a proper date!“

Regina’s eyes went wide in horror, "What?!“

"Oh, come on…Regina! You like her, don’t even try to deny it. And it’s got nothing to do with her saving Henry. Twice now I might add. But it’s so much more than that. I mean you ran over to check on her as soon as you heard that she was sick. You kept staring at your phone a lot the last couple of days and now that you’ve seen her…do you realize that your eyes sparkle when you talk about her?“

Regina scoffed, "They do not.“

Zelena’s amuse chuckle was her only answer.

It was true, she did like Emma.  
But she would never admit that to Zelena, even though her sister had figured it out on her own, but saying it out loud would be like admitting defeat in a war.  
Zelena would never let her live it down.  
Yes, she felt a bit giddy ever since she had seen Emma, but she was also scared to death.

Emma was so…so perfect.  
And she herself was such a mess.  
What could Emma possibly see in her anyway?  
Emma was barely 32, smart and beautiful and so very kind while she was 40 and bitter.

"Stop thinking so much, Regina. You’re beautiful and you deserve to be happy“, Zelena gave her an encouraging smile, "And if you don’t ask her out I will. Don’t think a husband, two kids and a labrador can stop me.“

Regina couldn’t help, but laugh at her sister’s crazy antics.  
And knowing Zelena she would probably do just that, and if only to prove a point.  
Zelena could be a pain in the ass, but she could always count on her and Regina loved her dearly.  
————————————

Regina and Henry had a long conversation once he woke up from his nap and he finally opened up about what had been going on with the other kids.  
He told her that he didn’t want her to worry and that it didn’t matter, but Regina explained to him, in length, that the behaviour of the other children was not okay and that she would have a talk with Mary Margaret about it.  
And she made Henry promise to stop keeping things from her.

"We’re going over to Emma’s place for dinner later because she’s sick“, Regina said once she put the re-heated apple pancakes in front of Henry.

Her son nodded sadly, "Rosie is sick too. And it’s all my fault!“

"Henry…“

Tears were glistening in his eyes, "I just want Rosie to get better. They have to find her a good home because she deserves it. She deserves to be loved. Maybe someone from Storybrooke will adopt her. Maybe they’ll let me visit sometimes.“

Regina could barely hold her own tears back because she was well aware how much Henry loved that dog. And while she might not trust that dog she knew, without a doubt, that Rosie loved Henry just as much. She had witnessed it with her own eyes.

If she was honest she had expected Henry to beg her to adopt Rosie, but he had accepted his fate without a fight because he knew that Regina didn’t want a dog in the house.  
Henry rarely ever asked for anything, at least not for himself, despite her being so busy and him being so lonely.

_She’s his best friend._

Emma’s words rung in her ears and Regina knew that it was time to seriously consider this.  
——————————————

Regina had made fresh tomato soup and grilled cheese for dinner and both Emma and Henry had been ecstatic.

Both of her patients were sitting on Emma’s couch now, wrapped up in blankets and resting like they were supposed to while she did the dishes.

It felt so very domestic and Regina couldn’t deny that she craved to have that again.   
A family.  
Yes, Henry was her family, but she wanted someone to be there for her, to hold her, someone she could lean on and someone who would help her carry the burden of being a parent.   
Someone she could care for and cook.  
A partner.   
An equal.

She joined them once she was done with the dishes, handed Emma her meds and a glass of water and a raised eyebrow, daring Emma to challenge her, but the blonde swallowed them wordlessly and even drank the cough syrup she despised without making a fuss.  
Regina suspected it was due to Henry’s presence as Emma always tried to be on her best behaviour when kids were around.

"Can we watch a movie?“, Henry asked all of a sudden and Emma smiled at him, "If your mom is up for it I don’t see why not.“

Regina nodded her agreement and sat down next to her delighted son and to her big surprise Bruce jumped up on the couch and lied down next to her, his massive head resting on her thigh.  
—————————

By the time the credits rolled Henry was fast asleep, Emma was dozing as well and Regina was petting Bruce’s head absentmindedly.  
The dog had bumped her hand with his nose about five times, as subtle as a brick, before she had started to pet him, smiling to herself.  
Emma had only rolled her eyes with an amused chuckle at her dog’s silly antics.

"We should get going“, Regina announced with a yawn, causing Emma’s eyes to shoot open.

Neither one of them spoke a word for the next couple of minutes till Emma broke the silence by whispering, "You could stay.“

Regina hesitated, not sure if that would be a good idea.  
She was about to decline when she caught sight of her sleeping son.  
Henry had this huge smile on his face and Regina knew that waking him up would probably result in a rather sleepless night for him.  
Ever since he had gotten lost in the forest Henry was plagued by nightmares, even though he tried to hide it.

And so Regina nodded, much to Emma’s delight, if the blonde’s smile was anything to go by.

Emma told her there where the spare blankets were and Regina took Bruce outside for a couple of minutes so he could do his business before she went to retrieve the aforementioned blanket.

By the time Regina got comfortable on the big couch again, right next to her son, Emma was asleep as well.  
Bruce seemed a bit irritated by this new sleeping arrangement, standing in front of the couch, eyeing it in confusion for a few seconds before he huffed and jumped up, re-taking his spot next to Regina, his head now on her chest.  
Regina couldn’t help, but laugh at the absurdity of it all.

Somehow it felt right though and she vowed to herself that she would talk to Emma about adopting Rosie in the morning.  
—————————————

Regina woke up to loud snoring right next to her ear.  
She scoffed in irritation as she slowly blinked her eyes open owlishly and was met with the sight of Bruce’s nose right next to her head.

Regina moved into a sitting position carefully, realising that both Emma and Henry were still out like a light, but Bruce was looking at her curiously now.

"Walk before breakfast?“, Regina asked and the dog shot up at lightning speed, causing her to chuckle.  
She was having conversations with a Pitbull now.  
She was probably a lost cause Regina mused while she put on her shoes and left with Bruce in tow a moment later.

The sun was rising on the horizon, painting the sky in various shades of orange and pink and Regina watched some seagulls gliding through the air.

Bruce ran down the porch, down the stairs and straight to the beach, Regina hot on his heels.   
As soon as she reached the beach she took off her heels, enjoying the sand beneath her feet as she continued her walk barefoot while Bruce was chasing the waves.

Regina revelled in the fresh air and early morning light and she found solace in the company of Emma’s dog after an incredibly stressful and emotionally challenging week.  
Maybe getting a dog wasn’t the worst idea.

She remembered Hades and how gentle a giant he had been, how protective of them he had been and how her mother had punished him for it.  
How much they had cried over him being gone, Zelena even more than her.

Regina sat down and watched Bruce run around without a care in the world and sighed.  
Henry deserved that. And Rosie deserved it as well.She couldn’t protect Henry from everything, she couldn’t force the other children to like him, but maybe Rosie could help him become more confident.

She was Henry’s best friend after all, even Regina knew that.  
————————

By the time Regina and Bruce returned to the warehouse that was Emma’s home the blonde was already up and preparing breakfast, greeting her with a cheerful „Good morning!"  
Emma seemed to be feeling a lot better, much to Regina’s relief.

Henry was still sound asleep on the couch and Regina took the opportunity to talk to Emma.

"Do you know, by any chance, if Rosie is ready for adoption yet?“, Regina whispered, careful not to wake her son.

Emma handed her a mug of coffee, a big smile on her face, "You’d have to ask David. I mean he said she was recovering nicely, but I haven’t seen her in a couple of days because, well…“

Regina nodded in understanding, "It’s Henry’s birthday next week and I thought…he hasn’t asked for anything, but I know…and she found him…it’s…“

Emma put her hand on Regina’s arm and squeezed it reassuringly, "You’re a great mom and you won’t regret it. Rosie is an amazing dog. Henry will be over the moon.“  
————————

They had eaten breakfast together once Henry had woken up, Regina had made sure that Emma took her meds and she had promised that they would be back with dinner later once again.  
Emma had accepted it wordlessly, aware that arguing would be pointless.

Once Regina and Henry returned to the mansion mother and son took a shower and got dressed for their trip to the shelter and Regina could tell how happy Henry was at the prospect of seeing Rosie.

She would do as Emma had suggested.   
She would talk to David and Regina hoped that Rosie was indeed recovering because Emma was right, of course.  
If they could adopt Rosie, Henry would be ecstatic.

So, she'd made up her mind.   
About Rosie at least.

Emma was another story though.  
What Regina wanted to do about her she still didn't know.


	13. A home for Rosie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hello everyone,_
> 
> _how are you all doing? Hope everyone is well, safe and healthy!_
> 
> _Just a few (or so) words from me: there are so many dogs in shelters, so, if you want to find a new companion, you might want to check those first.  
>  I get that it has advantages to get a dog from a breeder and I'm in no way anti-breeding if it is done with knowledge, responsibility, and with the intention to better a breed._
> 
> _And yes, it's always risky to take in a dog, who's past and triggers you don't know.  
>  It can backfire spectacularly, no doubt, and sometimes it's better to get a puppy and raise it yourself, especially with some breeds._
> 
> _If you don't care much about the breed or have no specific requirements for a dog - there are puppies in shelters too, waiting for their forever homes._
> 
> _Russia is super energetic and playful and you have to keep a close eye on her, not because she is aggressive, but she's so over the top at times. She simply gets too excited and then you have to tell her to back off a bit or she'd flat out run people over.  
>  But she's only 9 months old and she doesn't know how big she is. Or how strong. Not yet at least. She'll grow into it._
> 
> _We were visiting my friend's grandmother yesterday or more like my friend and her daughter were visiting while I took Russia for a walk in the forest. The grandmother is scared of dogs and I didn't see the point in having her sit in fear for the duration of their visit, especially since they hadn't seen each other in quite a while._
> 
> _Anyway, I'm getting side-tracked again.  
>  On the drive home Russia was sleeping, her head on the kid's lap (she's 11) and it was the cutest thing ever._
> 
> _Russia was labeled a dog with aggression problems due to the former owners simply not exercising her properly. She was never aggressive, she was just bored.  
>  I've been around dogs for a long while and I was able to tell the difference, thankfully. I wouldn't have adopted her otherwise._
> 
> _There are so many dogs in shelters labeled dangerous, aggressive, troublesome etc and it happens quite often that they are completely mislabeled, simply because the people who surrendered them lack the knowledge to care for them properly or don't want to admit their own mistakes. And shelters are often overcrowded and the dogs are stressed and confused and they lash out when they aren't usually like that._
> 
> _It's worse when those dogs are Pitbulls & Co because their reputation is so bad anyway and it's their life (or worse, death-) sentence in most cases._
> 
> _I know not everyone can adopt.  
>  Consider donation, but I know that's difficult too, especially these days.  
> Foster when possible because it saves lives.  
> At least - EDUCATE.  
> Always._
> 
> _I'm not gonna lie - Russia has issues. Though it's gotten better during the last 3 months.  
>  In the beginning, we couldn't walk past anyone with a stick, cane, crutch etc.  
> She was shaking like a leaf and she literally peed herself.  
> She's got scars inside her mouth that appear to be teeth marks. She's got countless scars on her paws and legs. She gets spooked sometimes for apparently no reason, but I'm sure to her there is one.  
> But all in all, she's a bastion of calm and rock-solid in her loyalty towards me and the people she loves.  
> Like my friend's kid. She'd protect that kid with her life._
> 
> _And I love her for that._   
> 

The shelter was a madhouse.  
The sound of dogs barking everywhere had Regina feel uneasy as soon as they walked through the door and she had to fight the urge to turn and leave instantly.

Henry dashed off to find Rosie in the blink of an eye and Regina forced herself forward, determined to find David.  
She found him in his office, studying a file.

"Madame Mayor!"  
He got up to greet her as soon as he noticed her presence, surprise written all over his face.

"David“, she nodded in greeting, "Could I have a minute of your time?“

"Of course“, he gestured for Regina to take a seat, which she did after she closed the office door.

David eyed her curiously, "What can I do for you, Regina?“

She took a moment before she spoke.  
What she was about to do was monumental, at least to Regina, and she didn’t take it lightly.  
It was the right thing to do, though.  
She knew it.  
So, she cleared her throat at last, "I was wondering if Rosie was up for adoption yet?“

A small smile appeared on David’s face and he gave her a knowing look, "Well, she isn’t at one hundred percent yet, but she would recover a lot faster in a proper home. I mean kennel life isn’t ideal, to begin with, but for a sick dog it’s even worse. Why?“

Regina took a deep breath, steadying herself for what she was about to say, "Because I thought about adopting her. Henry loves her and she saved his life. She deserves a home, doesn’t she?“

David’s smile only grew, "She loves Henry just as much. And I think Henry has proven how dedicated he is…I mean he’s taken such great care of her. Provided the circumstances. I’m sure you’re really proud of him since he is doing so well in school too, Mary Margaret tells me. I was quite surprised to be honest, considering how early he showed up here every morning. I thought he must have fallen asleep at school at least once."

Regina frowned, "What are you talking about?“

David seemed confused for a moment before realisation dawned on him, "You don’t know. I’m so sorry. I assumed you knew.“

"Knew what?!“  
Regina got more irritated by the second. What was David talking about?

David sighed because he was sure that Regina would get mad as hell. He should have known better. But it was too late now and he wouldn’t get out of this without telling her the truth.

"Ever since Rosie got moved over from the clinic Henry showed up here at 5.30 am to feed her and take her outside so she could do her business. He came back in the afternoon to spend time with her, but you know that at least as you dropped him off or picked him up at times. He paid for as much of her care as he could afford with his allowance. I didn’t want to take his money, but he insisted. There’s no arguing with that kid…he is your son after all“, David explained, admiration shining in his eyes.

Regina was dumbstruck.  
Now it all made sense.  
Why Henry hadn’t asked for comics anymore.  
Why he was already up, dressed and ready to go in the mornings.  
He had taken care of Rosie and had made sure to keep his grades up, well aware that she wouldn’t have let him visit Rosie otherwise.

She would have to talk to her son about sneaking out, but Regina had to admit that she was impressed by his determination.  
Henry loved to sleep in and usually, he was barreling down the stairs like an elephant and she had yet to figure out how he had managed to get out of the house without her waking up, without her noticing.  
And deep down Regina was proud of her son too - for being such a kind and caring boy, despite the kids at school being cruel to him.  
Despite Mal ditching them as if they meant nothing.  
——————————

Regina had filled out the paperwork for the adoption after David’s revelation because Henry had gone above and beyond for that dog and he deserved this.  
When she had asked about the adoption fee David had told her that Emma had generously covered all of Rosie’s expenses and Henry had covered her food costs with his allowance. He also told her that he felt like it wouldn’t be fair to ask for more, but Regina had written out a check anyway, "Consider it a donation then. I’m sure the shelter can use it.“

David had been entirely grateful and they had agreed that Regina would show up to pick up Rosie on Henry’s birthday next week.

Once everything was settled David accompanied Regina to the kennels because she wanted to collect her unsuspecting son, but the sight that greeted them almost broke Regina’s heart.

Henry was sitting in the corner with Rosie lying in his lap, covered with a thin blanket in the otherwise empty _cell_.

The noise of the barking dogs in the kennels left and right absolutely deafening.

"We don’t have enough dog beds and blankets and we lack funding. We’ve had to take in too many dogs lately“, David explained with a defeated look on his face.

"Do we have to leave yet?“, Henry looked at her pleadingly, "Rosie isn’t feeling well.“

Regina looked at David, who sighed, "She hasn’t been eating properly when Henry stopped showing up. She didn’t understand that he was in hospital and recovering and it’s not like you can explain it to a dog. She was sad and she’s exhausted because she’s been a bit under the weather too as you well know. She’s weak, but she’ll get better. It just takes time.“

One second.  
It took Regina only one second to make up her mind, "Get me everything she needs. We are taking her home. Now.“

David nodded, "I’ll be right back.“

Henry hadn’t heard the conversation because he had been whispering to Rosie, who was looking up at the boy like he was everything.  
Regina smiled.  
Rosie was meant to be his dog, she saw it now.

"Henry, you need your rest“, Regina started and she watched her son’s shoulders slump in defeat, but he got up anyway, together with the dog, who looked at him sadly.

He opened the kennel door and stepped out, ready to lock up, when Regina stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, "Haven’t you forgotten something?“

Henry looked at his mother in confusion and Regina nodded towards Rosie, "Your dog. She deserves a home too.“

It took Henry a moment to realize what his mother was saying, but then his eyes went wide in disbelief, "Really?!“

"Really.“

Henry flung herself at her and hugged her so tight that Regina could barely breathe, but she didn’t complain.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! You’re the best mom. I mean it. I love you so much.“  
Henry’s eyes were sparkling and his smile was almost blinding and Regina’s heart warmed at the sight, "I love you too, my little prince.“

Rosie stood at the kennel door, eyeing the scene curiously until Henry opened the door and told her to get out.  
She wagged her tail excitedly and walked up to Regina to sniff her hand.

Henry knelt next to the dog to hug her, "That’s my mom. And we’re taking you home.“  
——————————

Regina was a little uneasy at first, but she wouldn’t have needed to worry.  
Rosie moved through the mansion hesitantly, but her eyes were curious nonetheless.  
Under Henry’s supervision, she explored her new home for a few minutes, never too far from her son though.

He was exhausted, Regina could tell, and Rosie wasn’t on top of her game either from what David had told her.

"Why don’t you take a nap while I prepare dinner?“, Regina suggested and Henry nodded immediately.

"Can we take Rosie over to Emma’s?“, he asked worriedly.

Regina gave her son a reassuring smile, "I’ll ask her. We’ll figure something out, either way, I promise.“

"Okay.“  
He hugged her tight for a moment, "Thanks, mom. Love you.“

"I love you too, Henry.“

And then the boy headed upstairs, accompanied by his dog and Regina couldn’t help, but smile.  
They’d have to go to the pet store in the morning.  
—————————

It was about two hours later when Regina went upstairs to wake Henry.  
Dinner was ready and she had confirmed with Emma that they could bring Rosie because Bruce was familiar anyway since she had been at the clinic before.

Regina opened the door hesitantly, half-expecting the dog to charge at her because she knew how protective Rosie was. At least when it came to Henry.  
Nothing happened though, not even a growl.

Her son was still asleep, wrapped in his favourite blanket, and Rosie was snuggled into his side, her head resting on his shoulder.  
She was awake and alert though, eyeing Regina curiously.

"Mind waking up that lazy boy of mine so we can go and have dinner?“, Regina asked without thought and Rosie shot up, licking Henry’s face and the boy started wriggling only a few seconds later, chuckling in delight, "Rosie, stop!“

Once he moved into a sitting position Rosie jumped off the bed and appeared in front of Regina, looking at her expectantly, her tail wagging.

Regina wasn’t sure what to do, eyes wide, and Henry laughed, "I think she wants a treat.“

"Oh.“  
Regina looked at the dog with an apologetic smile, "I’m afraid we don’t have any, but we’ll get some tomorrow morning.“  
The big, white dog bumped her hand with her nose and Henry told his mother to just pet her.  
And so, Regina did.

Rosie seemed satisfied with that and looked as if she would be smiling.  
It was the moment Regina realized how much kindness shone in those amber coloured eyes.

"We could stay here“, Henry said all of a sudden and Regina looked at her son in irritation, "Don’t you want to go over to Emma’s?“

"Sure. Emma is awesome. But I meant Rosie and me “, the boy shrugged.

"Why?“  
Regina was confused by her son's antics.

Henry eyed his mother for a second. He couldn’t push too much, he knew. But his mother needed a bit of a shove. He knew that too.  
He was aware that his mother tried to hide it, but he was twelve, not five. And he had eyes.  
Maybe it would be best to flat out ask her, so she would understand that he knew. And that it would be okay.

He met his mother's expectant eyes, „So you and Emma can talk, duh. I mean you really like her, don’t you?"


	14. Dinner for two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hey guys,  
> _
> 
> _How's everyone?  
>  Life sure is different here these days, but that's a good thing, I guess.  
> I'm in a great mood because vacation is round the corner and HALLOWEEN!  
> I mean there's nothing better than Halloween.  
> I live for everything dark, twisted, spooky and gory...so yeah.  
> Fall is MY season hehehe_
> 
> _Russia is nothing short of awesome. She's come a long way since I adopted her and I'm so proud of that little rascal._
> 
> **_October is "Pitbull - Awareness - Month"._ **
> 
> _Please, help educate people because they are not the monsters the media has painted them.  
>  Russia is proof of that.  
> They said she was aggressive and she is really not. They just didn't raise her right, didn't provide the care she needed.  
> Now that she has it she is the best dog ever._
> 
> _As always: you can see for yourself on Twitter @theycallmeraven or IG @apitnamedrussia_
> 
> _Happy Sunday, everyone!_   
>  _And much love and my never-ending gratitude for your support from me and my dog xo_

Regina tried to get her emotions under control, but she felt like it was an impossible feat.  
She was aware that Henry expected an answer and she dreaded lying to her son, but telling him the truth was out of the question, wasn't it?  
Especially since she had blown it anyway and she wasn't even sure if Emma would still be interested in getting to know her.

"Of course I like her. She saved your life", was what she rasped out in the end, feeling incredibly lame, but she couldn't tell her son.  
She couldn't get her hopes up when she was such a mess.

"Not what I meant", Henry shot back, "You like Emma. I know you do."

"Henry..."  
Regina sighed in defeat. 

"Mom, it's okay. You don't have to hide it. The way you talk to her, the way you take care of her...the only other person you do that for is me", Henry stated his facts, "So, why don't I stay here tonight and you go over and have a nice evening with Emma? I mean Rosie needs her rest too and she needs time to settle in here as well."

"Henry, Emma and I, we're friends. We're not dating", Regina tried again.

Unfortunately for her, her son couldn't be fooled, "Ask her out then. It's really not rocket science. Even I know that and I'm twelve."

Despite the topic of their conversation being uncomfortable for Regina, she couldn't help but laugh at her son's statement.  
Maybe she should be honest with her son because Regina was fairly certain he wouldn't understand otherwise.  
"Henry, I know you mean well, but I'm not sure that I'm ready for that. Going on dates and having a relationship again. I've gotten used to being on my own. When Mal left I became a single mom from one day to the next and it has changed me."

Henry smiled at his mother, but his eyes were sad, "I know that she hurt you, mom. She hurt us both. But Emma is different. And you are ready, you just need to be brave."

Regina fell silent for a moment because she knew that her son, her twelve-year-old son, was, in fact, right.  
She was scared out of her mind.  
The mere thought of letting someone into her life again, of loving again, made her want to jump out of her own skin.

"Why don't we have dinner together and I'll bring something over for Emma later?", was what she replied in the end, only to earn a disbelieving look from her son.

"Mom!", he sounded outright scandalized, "I'm staying home. Together with Rosie. I can eat dinner by myself this once. I really don't mind. Go already!"

Regina hesitated.  
It was a stupid idea, was it not?

"I could call aunt Zelena and ask her to stay with me till you are back?", Henry suggested and Regina's eyes went wide in horror.  
Hell no!  
If Zelena found out that Henry knew they'd start plotting and that had to be avoided at all cost.

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?", Regina asked once more, but Henry only smiled, "I'll call if I need anything. Promise. But I'll be fine. Just go and have a nice evening, mom."

He held his arms out for his mother to hug him and Regina did so immediately. She held Henry tight for a moment before she let go, "I'll fix you a plate real quick. You are allowed to eat in your room. But just this once."

Henry nodded in understanding, "Okay. But I'll come downstairs with you because Rosie needs her food too."  
\--------------------------  
Regina still wasn't convinced by the time Henry and the dog were eating side by side, Henry sitting at his desk, Rosie munching on her kibble out of one of Regina's bowls.  
They really had to go to the pet store in the morning.

"Be home by ten", Henry looked at his mother with a grin, causing Regina to scoff in disbelief, "Are you giving me a curfew?"

"What?", he shrugged noncomittally, ever his mother's son, "It's only your first date."

 _Not exactly._  
But she didn't say that because Regina knew that Henry would be disappointed that she had hidden it from him. Surely, he would understand, but still.  
She didn't want to start her evening like that.

And so she simply kissed Henry on the head, grabbed her things and left the mansion, heading straight for the docks.  
Dinner with Emma Swan it was.  
\----------------------------  
Emma looked at Regina in confusion when she answered the door, expecting the whole Mills family, including their newfound family member, Rosie, the Pitbull.

"Is something wrong with Henry? Rosie?", she asked immediately, her tone worried.

Regina shook her head and chuckled, "No, they are both fine. Henry wanted to stay in. He thought Rosie had enough excitement for the day."  
It was only part of the truth, but she didn't dare repeat her son's words to Emma, scared that she'd make a fool out of herself.  
There was a fat chance that Emma wasn't interested anymore after the way she had treated her and Regina knew that.

Bruce came running to greet her as soon as she entered the warehouse and Regina petted him on the head before she made quick work of serving their dinner.

"I'm glad you adopted Rosie", Emma opened the conversation once they sat down to eat, "I think she'll do Henry a world of good. And her as well."

"I think so too", Regina admitted, "I didn't understand before, not really, but when I saw him sitting in the kennel today I knew we had to take her. Right away."

Emma nodded in understanding, "I'm going back to work tomorrow."

"Are you sure it isn't too soon?"  
Emma had been so sick only a couple of days ago and Regina was worried that going back to her very stressful and demanding job this quickly could be too much for Emma's still recovering body.

"I saw Whale earlier and he said I'm good to go as long as I don't overdo it. I'll be careful, promise", Emma assured with a smile.

She was well aware that overworking herself could set her back in her recovery and that she had to take it slow, but she was looking forward to her return to her clinic because Emma simply loved her job.  
And she was close to going stir crazy from sitting around all day long, doing nothing.  
The highlight of her days had been Regina's and Henry's visits.  
She would miss those, no doubt, but considering that Regina had shown up tonight, even without her son, gave Emma hope that maybe, just maybe, they could try dating again.  
One of these days.  
\------------------------------

Conversation over dinner had been light and Regina was grateful for that because she couldn't deal with heavy talk right now.  
Henry putting her on the spot had taken a toll on her, even though she'd never admit it.

It was only the tip of the iceberg though because there was so much more to her exhaustion than that.  
Henry had gotten hurt, Emma had gotten sick and this whole rescue mission had been very dramatic, to begin with.  
She had been mad at Emma for basically no reason and had shut her out before Emma could have so much as explained and Regina felt guilty for that reaction, especially since Emma had come running to save Henry once again.  
And then there was this whole other issue with Henry getting bullied at school and she still had no idea what to do about it.  
Yes, she had called Mary Margaret and they would meet up on Tuesday to discuss how to proceed, but her heart was so broken for her son because Henry didn't deserve any of it.  
Then again he hadn't deserved Mal to walk out on him either and yet here they were.  
And Emma, good-hearted and kind and all-too-forgiving Emma Swan, despite being miserable herself had always been there for her.  
Always caring, always comforting.  
Rock-solid.

Regina did like Emma, a lot if she was really honest.  
But Emma deserved so much better than this mess. She didn't deserve to be faced with Regina and her issues at every corner because she hadn't been the one who had walked out on her.  
On the contrary, really.  
Emma had proven to be reliable more than anyone else Regina had ever known.  
But Mal...  
God, she had thought she'd die once she had realized that Mal wouldn't come back and then everything had gone to hell.  
Henry didn't know.  
No one knew. Not even Zelena.  
Because Regina had no doubt, had her sister known, she would have hounded Mal down in New York to make her pay.

"Regina, are you alright?"

She almost jumped at the sound of Emma's voice and it was only then that Regina realized that her hands were shaking, and to her even greater horror, she was crying as well.  
She wanted to say she was okay, but it would be pointless, wouldn't it?  
Emma would never believe her anyway and so she simply shook her head.  
The next thing Regina knew was that Emma had pulled her into her arms and held her close, whispering words of comfort and reassurance.  
No, she really didn't deserve Emma.  
\---------------------------------  
They've stood in the kitchen for a long while before Emma had told her to grab a blanket and take a seat on the couch while Emma herself had made some tea.  
Bruce had kept her company, his head on her thigh as usual, and Regina had appreciated his silent support once again.

Now that Emma was sitting opposite of her, both of them a steaming mug of tea in hand, Regina felt even more vulnerable than before.

"I don't know what's wrong with me", she admitted, her eyes downcast, her hands holding onto the mug as if it would be her lifeline.

"You're exhausted. You have so much on your plate and you're working crazy hours, Regina", Emma stated, "And I get it, okay? I mean I'm working a lot too, but I don't have to raise and worry about a kid on top of it all. You really should take some time off. Is there no one who could help you?"

Regina stayed quiet for a long while, well aware that Emma was right, before she finally spoke again, "Belle helped me out here and there when Mal was still here. So we could...you know...have some quality time and whatnot. When she left I...work kept me distracted, so I did everything by myself and..."

"Well, call her then", Emma suggested, "I don't know her well, but she seems to be nice. I've met her on a few occasions at the shelter because she comes to walk some of the dogs twice a week. Isn't she married to that creepy, old guy?"

A chuckle escaped Regina's lips, "Mister Gold gives everyone the creeps and yes, he is shady as all hell, but he does love Belle. Always has. He's become way more bearable ever since she came into his life. If you find him creepy now you'd have run for the hills before."

Emma shuddered at the mere thought, "Good for them. I mean as long as they are happy."

"Yes, of course. And I guess I could give her a call."

"You should", Emma encouraged, "That way you can spend more time with Henry and Rosie. He'll love that."

They both sat in silence for a while, but then Regina cleared her throat.  
There was something she had to do.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I know I've been difficult prior to Henry's accident. I've been awfully harsh and I didn't even mean to. I shut you out when you did nothing wrong and I'm sorry."

Emma met her gaze then, a smile on her lips, "It's okay, Regina. I do get it, you know. You got hurt badly. By someone, you loved and trusted. It's not easy to move on. To stop the past from bleeding into the present. I told you I'd text and I didn't and for that I am sorry. I guess it triggered you in a way and I should have been more considerate because I know what you've been through. Well, at least I know the part you shared with me. I do have a feeling there's more to that story than that though."

"Yeah, there is", Regina rasped out, voice hoarse, "But.."

"I won't make you tell me, no worries. It's your story to tell, Regina. And if you ever feel comfortable enough to share it with me then I'll listen. But I won't hold it against you if you don't", Emma assured instantly.

"Okay."

"Good", Emma smiled again, "So, tell me, Madame Mayor...how does it feel to be a dog mom?"

Regina sighed in relief. She was so glad for the change in topic, she could have kissed Emma, but she didn't dare to, so she answered the question instead, "She ate her dinner out of one of my salad bowls this evening because I hadn't prepared to take her home today."

Emma laughed out loud, "I would have paid money to see that."

"Actually", Regina began before she could lose her nerve, "I could use some help in regards to what to buy for Rosie. We definitely have to go to the pet store tomorrow."

"I could write you a list if you want", Emma suggested, offering her help as usual.

Regina studied the blonde for a moment and decided that it was now or never, "Or you could come with us. We could head over after you finish at the clinic and I could cook dinner afterwards. Only if you are not busy, obviously."

Emma's green eyes sparkled in delight, "Sure. Absolutely. I'd love to."  
\-------------------------------  
Regina was nervous.  
Emma had insisted on walking her home and so they had strolled through the streets of Storybrooke while the sun had set on the horizon.  
It was a warm summer night and Regina didn't know what to do.

Where did they stand?  
Were they friends?  
Could they be more after all?

She didn't dare say anything or outright ask Emma, but she had to know because she was driving herself crazy.  
By the time they walked up the path to the mansion Regina's heart was beating at a rapid pace.  
What should she do?  
Bruce was sniffing the pavement, obviously tracking the scent of Rosie, while Emma stopped in front of the door, obviously engaging in a debate with her own mind as well.  
Regina was playing with her keys, as unsure as ever, when Emma suddenly grabbed her hands, "I know you don't want Henry to know that we kinda like each other..."

"Oh, he knows", Regina blurted out, causing Emma to look at her in confusion.  
Regina only shrugged, "His observation skills are unmatched. Nothing gets past him, I swear. So yes, he knows."

"Okay. Cool. That makes this a lot easier", Emma grinned and before Regina could have asked what she meant Emma pulled her close and kissed her.  
Sweet and soft and caring, just the way Emma was and Regina revelled in it.

She wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and pulled her closer, a smile on her lips and deepened the kiss while a feeling of relief washed over her.  
Emma cared. She really cared.  
And Regina couldn't be happier.

The shrill sound of Regina's ringing cellphone was what made them pull apart in the end.  
She fished it out of her pocket and saw Henry's name on the display, which caused her to answer immediately, "Henry, is everything alright? I'm standing right in front of the house, I'll be in in a moment."

The boy only laughed. And laughed some more.  
He sounded way too happy for her liking.  
"I know, mom. It's five minutes past ten. Tell Emma good night and then come tuck me in."

Regina must have looked like a deer caught in headlights because Emma chuckled in amusement before she pointed to the window upstairs where Henry stood looking down on them, a ginormous smile on his face, Rosie right beside him.  
He was holding his phone in one hand and showed a 'thumbs up' with the other.

His mother blushed furiously.

"I'll see you tomorrow?", Emma took her hand and squeezed it gently.

Regina could only nod, "Tomorrow. Let me know when you finish work and we'll come to pick you up."

"It's a date", Emma's smile was almost blinding.

Before she could have thought better of it Regina kissed her good night and watched Emma and Bruce disappear down the road before she went inside to tuck Henry in as requested.

Her son was still smiling when she came upstairs, already in bed, together with Rosie, who made no fuss when she sat down on the bed.

"So, Emma likes you too, huh?"

Regina wanted to chastise her son for spying on her, but ended up smiling instead, "I guess she does."


	15. Adventures at the pet store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hey guys,_
> 
> _just a quick hello as I'm in a bit of a hurry.  
>  I'm a little under the weather right now (thankfully just a plain old cold and no bloody virus) because the weather is quite nasty._
> 
> _I'll be leaving for vacay next week and I'll try to update again before we leave. Aiming for Sunday right now, but no promises._
> 
> _Hope everyone is doing well..._
> 
> _Much love to everyone xo_

The first thing Regina had realized when they had left the mansion for their trip to the pet store was that her Mercedes wasn’t really suitable for a dog.  
While Rosie was perfectly comfortable in the back Regina knew it wasn’t necessarily safe.

Once they arrived at the clinic and she caught sight of Emma and Bruce it dawned on Regina that it would get a tad crowded in her car.  
Well…

To her big surprise, Emma gestured for them to get out of the vehicle.

Rosie dashed off, tail wagging, to greet Emma and Bruce before Henry could have put a leash on her and Emma laughed out loud at the dog’s silly antics before she bent down to pet the excited white Pitbull.

Satisfied with her greeting Rosie returned to Henry’s side and the boy attached the leash to her collar at last while his mother stood next to him rather awkwardly.

Henry rolled his eyes and sighed.  
Grown-ups.  
He elbowed his mother’s side, causing Regina to look at him in irritation.

"Mooom…go and say hello to Emma. I’ve seen you kiss already, I don’t mind.“

Emma chuckled in obvious amusement while Regina blushed furiously.  
Leave it to her son to embarrass her.  
Again.

She took the few steps anyway and pecked Emma on the lips, "Hello dear.“

"Hi.“  
Emma’s grin would have put the Cheshire cat to shame.  
She pulled Regina closer only mere seconds later and kissed her once more, her smile never leaving her lips.

Henry smirked in triumph.  
This was good.

"I think it would be best if we’d take my car“, Emma announced, but Regina only scoffed, "No offence, dear. But your jeep doesn’t have that much more space.“

"It sure does“, Emma pointed at a big blue Jeep Wrangler, "The yellow one is merely my work car.“

"Oh.“

Emma unlocked the car and popped the trunk open to reveal a massive dog crate.  
As soon as she opened the door Bruce jumped in and Regina watched Emma and Henry put Rosie in there as well.  
Once the dogs were secured everyone else got into the car and they drove off.

Destination: pet store.  
——————————————

A leather collar, two leashes, a big bag of kibble, countless treats, even more toys, two dog beds and five bowls later Regina was ready to go home.

Henry was still roaming through the aisles with Rosie, eager to spoil his dog some more while Emma watched the whole scene in amusement.  
Regina couldn’t help, but to chuckle either when she saw Rosie’s eyes go wide when Henry showed her a selection of chewing bones.  
Her son and his Pitbull really were quite the pair.

"You might want to get her a harness and a safety belt for your car as well“, Emma suggested and Regina nodded in agreement, "Lead the way.“  
—————————

Regina was inspecting said harnesses when her ultimate nightmare came true.

Emma was looking for Henry because they needed Rosie to see which one would fit her best when she heard a voice that was all too familiar, "Regina, darling…what are you doing at the pet store?“

Regina cursed under her breath.  
Zelena.  
Goddammit!

Before she could have tried to come up with a plausible lie Emma returned with Henry and Rosie in tow.

"Aunt Zelena!“, Henry went to hug her and introduce her to the newest Mills family member, "We adopted Rosie and now we’re shopping because she needs a few things.“

He pointed at the filled shopping cart and Zelena’s eyes went comically wide before she turned to her sister, "YOU adopted a Pitbull?“

"We did“, Henry stated proudly, "Because mom is the best. And now we’re going home and mom will cook dinner and I’ll feed the dogs.“

Zelena’s confusion only grew, "D-dogs as in more than one? Regina?“

Regina wanted to say something, but Henry beat her to it once again, "Of course, Aunt Zelena. Bruce needs food too. He’s waiting in the car, but he’ll come to dinner together with Emma.“

The red-haired woman help up her hand and looked at Henry, then her sister and at last - Emma, "Wait a minute. What is going on here? What did I miss?“

"Nothing“, Regina hissed, finally finding her voice, "You missed nothing.“

Henry looked at his mother in confusion.  
Weird.  
Emma was unusually silent as well.  
Double weird.

Zelena, ever too smart for her sister’s liking, cackled like the witch Regina insisted she was, "Regina Mills! Why am I the last to know that you’ve finally gotten your shit together.“

"Zelena“, Regina groaned in desperation.

"What? Good for you, sis. You know I’ve been rooting for you guys from the beginning“, Zelena grinned like the cat that ate the canary before she addressed Emma, "Regina is a bit slow at times, so you need to be patient. It’s not every day that a young, hot veterinarian moves to our sleepy little town.“

"Zelena!“, Regina became more embarrassed by the second.

First Henry.  
Now her sister.  
Could it get any worse?

Emma seemed to take it all in stride and Henry was talking to his dog without a care in the world, not bothering to pay any attention to their conversation.  
That little shit.

"Don’t you have things to do? Like cooking dinner or taking care of the kids? The dog?“, Regina tried to deflect, but to no avail.

"Robin took the kids to the playground, together with Gus and we’re going out for dinner later, so no. I just need some dog food. I’ve got time“, Zelena chirped.

"Pity“, Regina mumbled under her breath.

Zelena tilted her head, "And what else could you possibly need considering that your cart is basically overflowing already?“

"We’re looking for a harness“, Regina stated matter-of-factly and a feeling of doom started to creep up on her when she caught sight of the mischief that sparkled in her sister’s eyes.

She really should have known better, but Regina only realized her mistake when Zelena’s grin turned into a full-blown smile. A devilish one.  
"Aren’t you in the wrong store for that, sis?“

"ZELENA!“, Regina’s face turned numerous shades of red, all the way up to her ears while Zelena barked out a laugh and Emma bit her lip to stop herself from doing the same because she was well aware that Regina was mortified enough as it was and they were finally in a good place and Emma would be damned if she would fuck it up again.

"Mom, are you hot?“, Henry piped in, seemingly worried, unaware what happened.

Regina didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.  
She wanted Zelena’s head on a plate. She would rip her heart out, tear her to shreds.

But then she felt Emma’s hand on the small of her back and her anger vanished almost instantly.  
She would kill her sister later then.

"I’m fine, Henry“, she rasped out at last.

"Okay. Can we go then? I’m hungry“, her son asked, completely oblivious to how mad his mother had been only moments ago.

"Yeah, better go and fix dinner, sis“, Zelena joked, "I’ll come by the office tomorrow. I’ll bring lunch and I want all the details.“

"I’ll be busy“, Regina shot back, „For the rest of the summer.“

Zelena rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Fine. Have it your way.“  
She turned and focused her attention on Emma instead, "Miss Swan, are you free on Sunday?“

Regina’s eyes went wide in absolute horror and she was about to protest, but then Emma did the impossible and said, "Yeah, I guess so. Why?“

Zelena clapped her hands together, "Splendid. My husband and I are throwing a little barbecue. Consider yourself invited.“

"Um…sure. Thanks“, Emma smiled, knowing full-well that Regina would kill her.

"And if you’d be able to drag my moody sister along I’d be entirely grateful“, Zelena added with a wicked grin, "Family gatherings have gotten quite rare and I’d like to rectify that.“

Regina closed her eyes and wished for the ground to swallow her whole.  
They’ve had one proper date so far and then she’d blown it and Zelena was talking family gatherings.  
Emma would probably run for the hills at lightning speed as soon as they were out of the pet store.  
And she couldn’t even blame her.

"I’ll see what I can do“, Emma replied, kind as ever, "Have a lovely evening, Misses West. We gotta go. You heard the kid.“

"I’ll see you on Sunday, Aunt Zelena“, Henry hugged her quickly while Regina was fighting the urge to cry.  
———————————————

They were barely one loading everything into Emma’s car when Zelena left the store, a few cans of dog food in hand and amusement written all over her face, "Oh, I see how it is…“

Regina glared at her, "Zelena, I’m warning you.“

"What?“, the redhead shrugged carelessly, "I’m happy for you in case you haven’t realized it, you dork. It was about time you moved on. Good for you, sis.“

Regina wanted to say something, she really did, but she couldn’t.  
It was easy for Zelena to talk with her perfect husband. Zelena hadn’t been through that kind of heartbreak. Not like this.  
But Regina was so overwhelmed by the pressure and her sister’s expectations all of a sudden and she didn’t know how to deal with it.

"Either way. Have a lovely evening, darlings“, Zelena waved her hand, "Ta-ta.“  
And then she strode off towards her own care and the other trio drove to the mansion on Mifflin Street.

Regina kept quiet during the whole drive, caught up in her mind.  
——————————

Henry was busy putting up the dog beds and storing treats and toys and Emma was feeding the dogs while Regina busied herself in the kitchen.

She had literally fled there as soon as they had arrived at the mansion because she had needed a minute.  
Or five.

Emma was currently in the living room as far as Regina knew and she dreaded the moment she had to face her if she was honest.

Clearly, Emma must have come to her senses by now.  
Who would want to date someone as flawed and short-tempered as her, especially when she had a sister who behaved as she’d just escaped the psych ward on top of it?

Henry was so happy to have Emma around and everyone expected her to move on and be happy, but that was so much easier said than done.

"Hey, are you alright?“

The sound of Emma’s voice almost made her jump.  
She did drop the knife though because her hands were shaking.

"Regina?“  
Emma stepped closer and picked up the knife before she put it on the counter.

"What has you so on edge?“, Emma turned her around so she had to meet her worried green eyes and Regina felt more exposed than ever, "I’m…“

What should she tell Emma?  
How much could she reveal before Emma would leave?  
God, she was such a mess.

"I can go if you want“, Emma offered, but Regina grabbed her hands and held on tight, "No! Don’t. Please, don’t. Don’t leave.“

"Okay.“  
Emma pulled Regina into her arms, "What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours? You can tell me.“

Regina leaned her head against Emma’s shoulder and closed her eyes, "I’m scared.“

Emma just held her for a while before she dared to ask, "What are you so scared of, Regina?“

She pulled back to look Emma in the eye once more, "Everything. Right now I’m scared of almost everything.“

"Regina, just breathe. It’s going to be alright“, Emma gave her a warm smile, "How about we finish dinner and talk later?“

Regina thought about it for a moment before she nodded, "I’d like that.“


	16. Pain of the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hello everyone,_
> 
> _sorry for the delay. I meant to update earlier and the chapter was initially longer, but I made the decision to break it apart and let this piece stand alone.  
>  Also, we are currently on vacation and enjoy long walks on the beach, lots and lots of down time in front of the fireplace, good conversations and the quiet here._
> 
> _Hope you are all doing well!_   
>  _Stay safe and healthy, everyone! xo_

Dinner had gone smoothly with Henry asking a hundred and one questions about proper dog care and nutrition.  
Emma had answered each and every question with knowledge and patience and Regina had not paid as much attention as she had wanted to because her thoughts had kept drifting back to Zelena’s words and Henry’s expectations and moving on more than once.

She had never realized how anxious she had gotten, but ever since Emma had become a part of her life Regina had been forced to deal with her emotions and fears and if she was really honest she wasn’t very good at it.

Maybe talking to Emma would help her to calm down because right now she felt like crawling out of her own skin and Regina hated how uncomfortable she had gotten.

It had nothing to do with Emma though because she felt safe and warm and protected in Emma’s company.

Deep down she was longing for someone to love her, of course, but Regina didn’t know how to let anyone close again.  
Mal leaving her, leaving them, had destroyed her in more ways than one and the pain she had been left with had been unbearable at the time.  
And Regina didn’t want to feel like that ever again.

Henry was right - Emma wasn’t Mal.  
Not even close.

Emma was the most reliable person Regina had ever met.  
Her kindness was unmatched as well, especially considering how harshly Regina had treated her.  
Emma was almost too good to be true and therein lay the problem

Regina was paranoid and full of doubt and her lack of self-confidence surely didn’t help either.

Everyone expected her to move on, to be happy and live the life with Emma all of a sudden and Regina didn’t even understand what Emma could possibly see in her in the first place.

Henry had just gone to bed, which left Regina and Emma sitting in the living room by themselves.  
Bruce was sleeping in the dog bed right in front of the fireplace and Regina had to chuckle.

When she had wanted to put it up in Henry’s room her son had looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"As if Rosie would be sleeping anywhere but in my bed“, he had chipped.  
At first, she had wanted to argue, but then she had looked at the dog, who had looked utterly unimpressed as well and Regina had understood that it would be a losing battle.

So, there was a dog bed in the living room now and the other one was currently in her study.  
Why she wasn’t really sure, but she’d worry about that another day.

Emma took a sip from her wine before she spoke, a thoughtful expression on her face and Regina knew it was time that they talked.  
Really talked.

She took a sip of her own before she cleared her throat, „This isn’t easy for me, Emma.“

A nod was her first reply, „I get that, Regina. Just help me understand what’s going on in your head.“ 

Regina sighed, "I’ve never been good at trusting people. Our mother, well, she wasn’t necessarily known to be a kind woman. She drank too much, she pushed hard and she punished even harder. Zelena and I…we had no one, but each other.“

"I’m sorry.“

The sincerity in Emma’s voice was unexpected because usually people only pitied her and Regina despised it.  
It was one of the reasons why she had become so overly private, amongst other things.

Emma was different, Regina knew that.  
And Emma understood.  
Regina was sure that Emma had her own demons considering that she had been in foster care for quite a while, but Emma never talked about that.  
Then again they had a lot going on with Henry missing, Henry injured, Emma being sick and Regina’s own struggles.

She wanted to know everything there was to know about Emma and they would have those conversations in the upcoming weeks.  
At least Regina was determined to have them.  
If Emma was willing to share was yet to be seen.

"Me being gay was…let’s say mother didn’t take it well“, Regina admitted and dropped her gaze, „She got rid of every woman I was interested in…one way or another. I gave up dating eventually. Until I met Mal.“

Regina waited a moment in case Emma wanted to say something, but when the blonde remained silent she continued, "Mal was the one mother couldn’t get rid of. She stood up to her in ways I never could. And I thought if…if I was important enough to her that she’d endure mother…“

A single tear escaped Regina’s right eye.  
To this day she didn’t understand. So many questions had been left unanswered.  
Maybe that was the reason why she had never found closure.

"You thought that since your mother couldn’t get rid of her she would stay“, Emma stated matter-of-factly.

Regina nodded weakly, her voice hoarse, "Yes.“  
She took a deep breath, "But she didn’t. She left me. She left our son. I realized that she simply never backed down because Mal and my mother are quite alike. Rather dominant and unyielding. And I know. I know. Relationships do fall apart all the time. But not like that. Who leaves their family without a word? Their son? Their pregnant partner?“

Her eyes went wide because she hadn’t meant to tell Emma that.  
No one knew.  
No one.

Emma reached out to take Regina’s hand, well aware that she had just heard something Regina hadn’t meant to reveal.

"No one knows“, Regina whispered and Emma squeezed her hand gently, "Your secret is safe with me.“

"Thank you.“

Silent tears streamed down Regina’s face.  
She was crying because she had lost so much more than just her partner and Henry’s other mother. She had lost a part of their future as well.  
A part of her heart.

"If you ever feel like talking about tit…I’m here to listen. But you don’t have to. Only when you are ready“, Emma offered eventually, earning herself another nod from Regina.  
She didn’t feel up to that much heavy talk at the moment, but she wanted to explain why it was so hard for her to let it all go.

"We didn’t make the decision to have Henry lightly. We decided to adopt because we tried IF treatments but it wouldn't work. Mal was fine with adoption and so was I and at the time Mal was ecstatic as well. Or at least she made it seem like she was“, Regina had lain awake countless nights wondering if she had missed any signs, but she had come up empty.  
Mal had been a great mother to Henry. She might not have been overly affectionate, Mal had never been. Not with her, not with anyone. But she had been good to Henry. She had been good to them.

"I always wanted a second child and once we moved to Storybrooke we decided to try again. Don't get me wrong...I couldn't love Henry more. He is my son. But the adoption process was nightmarish as well and so we decided to try IF treatments again and this time it worked. I was four month pregnant when Mal left. I lost the baby a couple of days later due to all the stress and my whole world shattered.“

"Regina“, Emma waited for her to meet her eyes, "I’m so, so sorry. Really, I am. I can only imagine what you’ve been through. I don’t know why Mal did what she did, but I promise you…I’ll never do that to you. I can’t promise that we’ll be happy forever, but I’d never just leave.“

"I know that Emma“, Regina assured, "You have to be the kindest person I’ve ever met. I just don’t know what you could possibly see in me.“

Emma gave her a genuine smile, "I see you, Regina. I see how strong you are. How much you love your son. You’re truly a beautiful woman and I don’t mean just your looks. Yes, you’ve got flaws, but we all do. You’re a little rough around the edges which is no surprise all things considering. It hasn’t stopped me from falling in love with you though.“

Regina’s eyes widened in surprise, "What?!“

Emma ducked her head, "You challenge me and it’s nice. You never cut me any slack, not once since I moved to Storybrooke and I like that. I saw you and ever since all I wanted was to get to know you. And the more time we spent together the more I realized that you are extraordinary. I love Henry and the fact that you adopted Rosie. And I’m falling in love with you.“

She didn’t know what to say, so she said nothing.  
Disbelief was battling with hope inside her mind and Regina was a tad overwhelmed.  
She had given up on love a long time ago and now that it was within reach again, rather unexpectantly too, she felt hesitant and giddy at the same time.

"You could really see a future with me?“, Regina asked, at last, her heart beating wildly.

"Absolutely.“  
Emma didn’t hesitate. There was not even the tiniest bit of doubt in her voice.

It was Regina who gestured for Emma to lie down then and the blonde complied without a fight.  
Regina moved right into her arms, allowing Emma to hold her close and basking in the comfort and safety it all provided.

"Emma?“

"Hm?“

"I’m falling in love with you too.“

Regina was scared of a lot of things.  
Most of all she was scared to get hurt again, but for some reason, she knew that Emma was worth the risk.  
Regina knew that Emma deserved her trust. She had proven it time and time again.  
And if Regina was really honest she craved Emma’s presence as she had never craved anyone’s presence before.  
She dreamed about kissing her, fantasized about the life they could have and she wanted it.  
She wanted it all.

And so Regina leaned in and initiated a series of sweet and slow kisses that promised amazing things come morning.


	17. Family affairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hello everyone,_
> 
> _sorry for the delay.  
>  I've spent the last couple of weeks with Russia and her newfound little husky brother Keylam, who came to us all the way from Belarus.  
> He has settled in quite nicely and Russia absolutely adores him because he is so fluffy.  
> They are the sweetest duo and I'm so glad that Russia is so happy to have someone to cuddle and play with other than me._
> 
> _Anyway._   
>  _I hope you are all doing well!_   
>  _Stay safe and healthy, everyone and come say hi to us on twitter @theycallmeraven or IG @pitbullandthefluff_
> 
> _Much love xo_

Regina was still wrapped up in Emma's arms when she woke up the next morning.  
A shy smile spread on her face when she realized that sparkling green eyes were watching her with affection and earnest interest.

They had spent the better part of the evening with slow, but incredibly sweet kisses.

Regina had basked in the feeling of being close to someone, of being held.  
And she still did.

After so many years of being on her own, of being lonely, Regina soaked up every little ounce of comfort and warmth Emma's newfound presence in her life provided like a sponge.

She was still scared that it wouldn't last, that Emma would realize that she could do so much better, but the kindness shown to her by Emma had finally allowed her heart to start healing and it felt glorious.

"Good morning", Emma grinned lazily before she pecked Regina's lips, "I hope I didn't overstay my welcome. I didn't mean to fall asleep on your couch."

Regina chuckled, "Good morning, dear."  
She leaned in to kiss Emma again before she replied, "Don't worry. I could have woken you up, but I was too comfortable."

"Good. I'm glad", Emma's smile grew blindingly bright, "I never want you to be uncomfortable around me."

"I know, Emma. You've been nothing, but kind and respectful to me. There really is no need to worry. I'd tell you if something would bother me, I promise", Regina assured, "And I expect you to do the same."

"Yeah, sure. Absolutely", Emma agreed, her smile never wavering, "I need to go home, get changed and check-in at the clinic. Can we meet for brunch at the diner in about two hours?" 

Regina nodded, "I'm sure Henry would love that. I'm looking forward to it."

"Okay", Emma turned serious all of a sudden, "I promise to text you in case something comes up this time."

"Emma, I'm...", Regina tried to find the right words, but came up empty.

Emma ran her fingers through Regina's hair, her touch gentle and caring as usual, "It's fine. I do understand. I did then and I do now. Just give me a chance to apologize the next time I fuck up, okay?"

"I can do that", Regina pulled Emma closer, "But I shouldn't have reacted the way I have to begin with and for that I am sorry."

"Apology accepted."  
Emma pecked her lips again, "I really gotta go. Not that I want to, but duty calls."

And then she kissed Regina passionately and it left both of them breathless.  
\------------------------

They had enjoyed brunch at the diner later that day as Emma had suggested, but work at the clinic had kept her too busy to stop by at the mansion before Sunday afternoon after that.  
Emergency after emergency had come in, which had left both Emma and Regina quite frustrated.

Now that they stood in the garden of the West family Regina looked outright miserable although she was so happy that she finally got to spend some time with Emma.

"It's going to be fine", Emma assured with a smile, well aware that Regina was worried about her sister's antics.

Henry had dashed off to play with the other kids as soon as they arrived and they had only caught glimpses of him since.

Regina was awfully tense and whenever Emma tried to step closer to offer comfort she backed away, much to Emma's irritation, but Regina couldn't help herself.  
The more affection she would show the more Zelena would tease her and Regina really wasn't in the mood.  
She didn't even want to be here, she would have rather stayed home together with Emma, Henry and the dogs, but all hell would have broken loose if they hadn't shown up because she wouldn't have put it past Zelena to show up at the mansion and ruin their day anyway.

So, barbecue it was.  
Dedacent, loud and crowded as usual.  
Because Zelena had invited way more people than she had let on and Regina dreaded all the gossip she would be faced with once again.  
And she cursed herself for not bringing up the topic of whether they would be official or not with Emma before they had arrived, but it was too late now.

Regina didn't want to assume, didn't dare hope that they would be exclusive although they had confessed their feelings for one another, simply because nothing ever worked out for her.  
\-----------------

"Darlings!"  
Zelena's shrill voice made Regina cringe and duck her head but to no avail.

Her sister appeared right in front of them only seconds later and pulled Regina into a hug enthusiastically.

She wanted to protest, but before she could Zelena already turned to Emma, a smile of triumph on her face, "Kudos to you, Miss Swan! Especially considering that this one", she pointed at Regina, "obviously had lemons for breakfast. I can tell her mood is sour."

"Zelena", Regina grit out, but her sister only cackled.

"Why don't you smile a little, sis? I promise it doesn't hurt", Zelena looked at her in challenge, causing Regina to close her eyes and take a deep breath to centre herself.

Her sister's husband used that moment to make his appearance and Regina sent a silent thanks heavenwards.  
Small mercies.

"Be nice, Zelena", he chided before he kissed Regina on the cheek, "I'm so glad to see you, Regina. How are you?"

"I'm fine. And I'm happy to see you as well", she hugged him quickly before she addressed Emma, "Emma, this is my brother-in-law...Robin West. Robin, this is..."

He held out his hand for Emma to shake, "Emma Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard great things about you."

"The pleasure is mine, Mister West. And I'm flattered", she shook his hand and smiled.

"Please, call me Robin."

"Emma."

Zelena clapped her hands, "Splendid! Now that's out of the way, let me introduce you to some of my friends, Emma. They can't wait to meet you."

She dragged Emma away before Regina could have interfered and she was left with Robin, but she didn't mind. She hadn't seen him in forever and while he wasn't her type she liked Zelena's husband. She respected him. He might be a simple man, but he was decent and kind. And reliable. Hard-working. He loved his children and he loved Zelena. His commitment to his family was absolute and Regina knew, better than most, how rare that was.  
\-------------------

Regina had spent a good while catching up with Robin before she had checked on her son, who had been eating hot dogs together with Robyn and Roland, his niece and nephew.

She had caught sight of Emma, who was talking to Zelena and Robin now, on the way to the refreshment table and her stomach filled with dread.  
Zelena would do something to embarrass her, no doubt unless Robin could keep his wife in check because her red-headed sister was always easier to handle when her husband was around.

Regina was about to pour herself a drink when she overheard some of Zelena's friends gossip about none other than Emma Swan.  
Storybrooke's unbelievably hot veterinarian.

Lily Page was openly drooling while she told Ashley Boyd and Belle French that she was considering a volunteer job at the shelter just so she would have an excuse to see Emma more often without looking too desperate.

Regina tried, with all her might, to stay calm and collected because she wouldn't cause a scene.  
Emma was no one's possession and she was free to do what she wanted, but jealousy was a tricky thing.  
It nurtured Regina's insecurities and the fear of not being good enough had a vice-like grip on Regina's mind.

She felt like running away, but she couldn't move and so Regina simply leaned against one of the pillars of the porch, trying to control her racing thoughts.  
\-------------------------

Zelena and Robin had told her, in all seriousness, how thrilled they were that Regina had found love again after years of heartbreak and misery.

Emma had expected at least a handful of threats from Zelena in case she were to hurt Regina but to her big surprise, Zelena had only given her a sombre look and had told her that she hoped that Emma was ready to fight the fight as being with Regina wouldn't be easy because their childhood had been quite damaging and Mal had done the rest.

After Zelena had returned to their guests Emma had kept talking to Robin for a while, who had explained to Emma that their childhood had left Regina and Zelena quite damaged already and that Zelena could be incredibly difficult because of it as well, no matter how perfect their life together seemed.

Emma had understood, quite perfectly, because she had a past as well and not the prettiest one either, considering that she had been an in the system for a long time before she had been adopted.  
All in all, she was sure that she could understand Regina better than most.

When she finally parted ways with Robin Emma decided to look for Regina and grab something to eat as she had gotten quite hungry, but the woman in question was nowhere to be seen and she was roped into a conversation by three excitedly chatting women, who introduced themselves as Lily, Ashley and Belle.  
Emma didn't care to talk to them if she was honest but she didn't want to seem rude and so she answered questions about volunteering at the shelter and her job as a veterinarian.

"You should come to 'The Rabbit Hole' with us later tonight. It's karaoke night", Ashley suggested out of the blue, but Emma declined right away, "I'm sorry, but I already have plans."

"Oh, but what could be better than drinks with us?", Lily gave her a suggestive look and Emma bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing in the woman's face, "A night in with my girlfriend."

Three disbelieving faces looked at her and Emma smiled in amusement, "I assume you are the town gossips...so, for the record. I'm taken. Do me a favour and spread the word."

She turned to leave when the three started whispering again.

Belle, she assumed, said, "I can't believe that she's met someone already when she hasn't been here long and Regina never managed to in all these years."

"That's because she's utterly boring", Ashley threw in, causing the other two to chuckle, "Plus", Lily added, "She's a total snob. And she's got a kid. Not to mention that she's always so sad. I mean I get it...she got ditched, but holy hell...does she always have to look so miserable. She isn't getting younger."

Emma counted to three in her head before she came back, "Regina is not a snob. She might be arrogant at times, but she can afford it because she's capable and she's done wonders for this town from what I've heard. Her son is smart and he has a heart of gold and I dare say she isn't so sad anymore. Actually, she smiles a lot these days. And if you don't want me to charge you obscene amounts of money for the treatments of your pets in the future I'd suggest you stop disrespecting my girlfriend. Good evening, ladies."

And then Emma did leave, only to bump into Regina, who was looking at her with wide eyes full of wonder.

Emma, usually a rather confident woman, blushed furiously, "How much of that did you hear?"

"I...did you mean that?", was all Regina managed to rasp out.  
She hadn't meant to pry, but she hadn't been able to overhear Emma's passionate little speech.  
On her behalf.

Neither had Zelena, who had stood right next to her and who had elbowed her in the ribs and told her to get her girl before she would keep Emma for herself because Robin liked her as well.

Emma nodded, "Of course I did. I meant every word."  
And then she pulled Regina into her arms and kissed her to prove it.  
\-------------------------

At the same time, Graham was standing in the forest, feeling rather uneasy.  
He was supposed to be at the West barbecue by now but he had decided to take a stroll through the forest on the way over there and although he hadn't found anything incriminating he was staring at tire tracks that shouldn't be there.

There was no official road and no one ever came into this area, at least not by car.  
Not with so many cars at once.  
It must have been at least seven if he wasn't mistaken.

It wasn't necessarily evidence and definitely not enough to convince Regina, but it was something.  
He would tell Emma and David and he would keep his eyes open.

Taking a look at the time on his cellphone Graham realized that he had to go because he was already late.  
He marked his current location on his GPS map and left, unaware that the evidence they were looking for had been right under his nose.  
Only it had gotten washed away by the rain the night before.


	18. Nothing lasts forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hello everyone!_
> 
> _Buckle up, friends!  
>  The ride will get a little bumpy I'm afraid.  
> But Regina is her worst enemy after all 🤦🏻_
> 
> _Also, sorry for any typos, but I had to type the WHOLE chapter on my phone because my laptop is in repair._
> 
> _Hope everyone is doing well!_   
>  _Stay safe and healthy, everyone! ❤️_

Henry's birthday hadn't been a big affair because he had insisted that he didn't want a party as Rosie was still in recovery and so the only visitors had been Zelena and Robin and the kids.  
And Emma, of course.

Regina had cooked dinner and she had also baked Henry's favourite chocolate cake with blueberries and it had been a small get-together that had been absolutely perfect.

It was a beautiful summer and weather was especially kind to them this year, which was why Regina and Henry spent a lot of time outdoors, hiking with Rosie, and Emma joined them together with Bruce whenever her schedule would allow it.

Rosie and Henry were inseparable and lately a girl named Ella came to pick him up for walks here and there. She seemed nice and friendly and her French Bulldog Lucy and Rosie got along quite well too.

Regina was relieved that her son finally fit in some and was making friends and she had no doubt that Rosie had something to do with it because ever since that dog had found its way into Henry's life her son had gotten more self-confidant and driven. Ambitious.

And he had announced over dinner the other day that he wanted to become a vet like Emma, to the surprise of absolutely no one.

Emma.  
Regina was currently sitting behind her desk in her study, answering some emails for work, but her mind was elsewhere.

A smile ghosted her lips and her eyes sparkled, not that anyone could see, but Regina could feel it.

Emma's presence in her life had changed her.  
She was feeling so much lighter.  
Warmer.

In the beginning she had been so scared to let her guard down, but as the days had passed and Emma had kept coming back it had become easier for Regina to "accept" her new life.

Being with Emma was different from everything she had ever experienced, ever felt and Regina hoped that things would work out this time although she knew that she had to be careful because she had a very destructive nature and it would be quite possible that she would ruin it all by herself in the end.

"Mom, I'm ready to go", Henry announced as he appeared in her study, Rosie right next to him and a travel bag hanging off his shoulder.

"Very well."  
She saved the email she had been working on and closed her laptop. She would have to finish it later.

Henry would spend the weekend at Zelena's because her sister wanted to spend some quality time with her godson and Robin wanted to take the kids fishing for a day.

Regina didn't mind, but she would have minded even less if Emma wouldn't be so busy.  
Of course she understood that her girlfriend was needed, but Regina wished they would be able to spend more time together here and there.

Henry smirked at his mother knowingly and held out an envelope, "Emma made me swear to give it to you before we left."

Regina was startled for a second before she took said envelope, "Put your things in the car, please."

Her son nodded and dashed off with his dog before Regina opened the cream white envelope and took out a card in the same colour that said:

_Regina,_

_I hope you don't mind spending the weekend at my place.  
Henry and I took the liberty to pack a bag for you; it's already at the warehouse.  
I hope you don't mind that either._

__

__

If you could be at mine around 6 pm that would be awesome.

 _Looking forward to seeing you!  
Love,  
Emma_  
\-------------------------------

Regina had rushed back home and had finished answering her work emails in record time after procrastinating for hours earlier before she had taken a quick shower, only to spend half an hour in front of her wardrobe debating what to wear.

She had rolled her eyes at herself in the end and had chosen a new pair of black jeans, a white button down shirt and her favourite red blazer.  
And because she knew Emma liked her more casual outfits she put on matching red sneakers, applied her make up and was out the door right on time.  
\-------------------------

Bruce greeted her excitedly when she set foot on the porch and Regina had to smile. Both dogs had grown own her and Rosie even came to take a nap in the dog bed in her study here and there these days when Henry was taking a shower and Regina did give her treats here and there, much to Henry's amusement.

The view over the harbour was stunning and it would be even more beautiful once the sun would start to set and Regina was looking forward to it.

"Hey".

Regina felt arms wrapping around her from behind and a kiss being put behind her ear and she shivered slightly.  
God, the things Emma did to her.  
The things she made her feel.

She turned around, never leaving Emma's gentle embrace and kissed her girlfriend hello.

"Not that I'm complaining, dear, but what's the meaning of this? I thought you were busy at the clinic?", Regina asked before she took in the view of Emma wearing stonewashed, ripped jeans and a white tank top.  
She was barefoot as well and she looked almost radiant in the sun.

"I was. And I am. But Albert agreed to cover for me over the weekend. I think retirement is boring him the hell out", Emma chuckled in amusement, "And then Henry told me that he'd spend the weekend at your sister's."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "And you didn't want me to sit home alone?"

Emma shook her head, "No, I know you're perfectly fine on your own. Shit, did you have plans?"  
Emma's eyes went wide, "I just thought since it's such a busy time...that we could have...some quality time together, but I just assumed...I'm sorry."

"Emma."  
Regina's voice was soft and gentle, "Breathe. It's fine. I had no plans. If I'm really honest I was wallowing in self-pity because I knew you would be busy...so this. It's fabulous."

"You sure?"

A rather passionate kiss was all the answer Regina was willing to give.  
\-----------------------------  
They had eaten a delicious dinner of grilled salmon and vegetables with homemade garlic bread and Regina was completely in awe of Emma and her many skills once again.

Sitting on the porch together with the woman she had fallen in love with and who cared for her all the same gave Regina such a feeling of contentment that she felt like she would burst any second.  
From all the happiness she felt inside.

She enjoyed the view over the water while Emma disappeared to get their dessert while Bruce was running up and down the porch, staring at some fish.  
At least that was what Regina assumed.

When Emma came back with two bowls of Crema Catalana Regina let out a squeal of delight, only to blush from embarrassment a second later.

"Good choice?", Emma asked with an amused grin on her face and self-confidence sparkling in her oh-so-green eyes.

"Fabulous choice."  
\--------------------------------------

It was only later that night that Regina started to get nervous.  
Emma had stayed over at Mifflin Street a couple of times, but they had yet to have sex.

They had agreed early on to take their time and with Henry in the house Regina hadn't been tempted too much.  
Well, obviously that was a complete lie because she craved for Emma's touch like there was no tomorrow, but Henry had been the perfect excuse.  
Until now.

Now she was at Emma's and Henry was at her sister's and Regina's heart was racing a mile a minute.

They had kissed and they had made out, quite heavily at times, but sex was different.  
She hadn't been with anyone since Mal and sleeping with Emma would be so much more than sex.

It would be making love and the mere thought, while exhilarating, also scared her.

And, of course, Emma was so beautiful and her body was toned in all the right places while she had stretch marks and scars she'd rather not explain.

It was the reason why she never slept naked, why she had never let anyone touch her back, why she had always made sure to hide that particular part of her body from view.  
It had let to many fights with Mal and it had always weirded everyone else out, but none of them had been around long enough to bother.

Mal had been unyielding though and she had back her into a corner one day, more or less forcing Regina to show her.  
She would never forget Mail's disgusted face once she had done as she had demanded.

Regina was less than perfect, she knew that, she had always known that, but seeing it in Mal's eyes had brought more pain than the initial wounds inflicted by her mother.

Emma had never pushed, had accepted each and every boundary she had set without judgement and yet Regina worried.

She worried that her bubble would burst because nothing good ever lasted, right?  
\-----------------------

Emma found Regina upstairs in her bedroom, arms wrapped around herself, looking out of the front-to-ceiling window, bathed in the light of the setting sun.

It was a stunning sight, really.  
Emma held her breath while she took it in before she admitted in a whisper, "I've envisioned you standing here just like that so many times..."

"It's a beautiful view", Regina kept staring at the water while Emma stepped closer and took her hand.  
She squeezed it gently to get Regina's attention and when their eyes finally met Emma answered with a smile, "It is. And the real deal is even better than my wildest dreams."

"Emma, I..."  
Regina wanted to say so much, but the words wouldn't come.

Emma reached out to put a strand of hair behind Regina's ear, "I drew you a bath."

Regina looked at her like a deer caught in headlights.  
A bath?  
She had expected Emma to say a lot of things, but that wasn't one of them.

"Yes. A bath. I have to write an email to a colleague in Boston and I thought you could relax in the meantime. If you want to. I put some towels out there for you and the bag we packed is in the bathroom as well", Emma explained, her smile never wavering.

"Thank you. That's very considerate of you", Regina finally let go of some of her tension.  
Emma was different.  
Emma was worth her trust.  
Emma had earned it.  
\------------------------------------

She had enjoyed the bath and the candlelight and the spectacular view from the bathroom that was right next to the bedroom.  
The floor-to-ceiling window were Regina's favourite part of the whole warehouse.

Since it was secluded and the harbour basically abandoned since years, Emma didn't have to worry about her privacy and could simply enjoy the view at all times.

Fishing boats anchored on the other side of the docs and never came this way either, so there was really nothing to worry about.

No one had ever thought about purchasing the property before, no one had ever seen its potential.  
Till Emma came around and turned it into something beautiful.

When Regina re-entered the bedroom she stopped dead in her tracks.  
Emma was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard, typing furiously on her laptop, black-rimmed glasses on her nose.

She had never seen Emma wear glasses before. She hadn't even known that Emma needed glasses, at least on occasion.  
There was still so much they had to learn about one another.

It was the moment Regina realized that Emma probably had plenty of scars of her own, she had been a foster child till her teenage days after all.

When Emma looked up she had a goody grin on her face, "I'm done. My attention is all yours. Do you want to watch a movie? Or read a book? Or should we just call it a night?"

Regina was caught off guard.  
She had been so focused on the sex topic, her fears and her issues that she had completely forgotten that Emma might not even want to have sex with her.  
At least not right now.

The thought had never crossed her mind and somehow it irked her that Emma didn't seemed to be interested.

"Maybe we should talk."  
Regina said it before she lost her courage, but regretted it as soon as she saw the pain in Emma's eyes.

Regina hurried over and took a seat next to Emma, grabbing her hands to reassure her, "It's nothing bad. At least I think it's not."  
\----------------------------

They ended up talking way into the night.  
Emma shared some of her childhood memories, good and bad, and so did Regina.

Regina told Emma about her father who had passed away way too soon, leaving them with an alcoholic mother with severe anger issues. She told Emma that Zelena had faced the brunt of her mother's anger and frustration for a while, at least until Regina got older and her Latina heritage started to shine through more and more, making her look more like her father day by day.  
And how her mother's hatred had focused on her then, showing no mercy.  
But she also told Emma stories about her father, who had been a kind man, a wise man, who had dotted on his daughters like they were the most precious thing in the world.  
It had been the reason why it had hit them so hard when he had died.

Emma revealed that she had been shoved around from foster family to foster family quite a bit, that she had never been more than a meal ticket, but that the group home was even worse.  
That she had been bullied and beaten and almost ready to give up when the Swans had shown up at the last group home she had been in and that they had taken her home.

That her father had been a veterinarian as well, that they had a blind German Shepherd with only three legs named Duke , that her mother had been a sensational cook.  
That she had been rough around th edges and not the easiest teenager to love, but that they had taken it in stride.  
And that she had lost them only a couple of weeks after her thirtieth birthday because a drunken driver had hit their car on the way home from the supermarket.  
That they had adopted her because she had been the kid no one else had ever wanted to keep. They had chosen her the same way they had chosen all their pets and that they had loved her as if she had been her own flesh and blood.

They slept wrapped up in each others arms after that, holding and comforting each other to make up for the hardships and losses of their childhoods as best as they could.  
\------------------------

Both of them had slept in, but Emma must have gotten up before her because when Regina finally stirred it smelled like coffee and pancakes.

She brushed her teeth and combed her hair before she made it downstairs where she was greeted by a quick kiss before Emma got back to setting the table.

"Did you sleep well? I had to get up to feed and take Bruce outside and didn't have the heart to wake you", Emma announced while she carried two plates with blueberry pancakes over to the table.

"I did. In fact I think I haven't slept better in a long time. It's so quiet here. But you could have woken me up, I wouldn't have minded", Regina replied while she petted Bruce's head.

Emma just smiled at her and kept putting food on the table, "The perka of having a girlfriend is that you get to spoil them once in a while."

"Talking from lots of experience?", Regina wasn't sure why she had asked, but she couldn't take it back now.  
She just hoped that Emma wouldn't be offended.

Clearly she wasn't because Emma chuckled, "I had two relationships prior to ours if you really wanna know."

Regina nodded for Emma to continue.

"I fell in love with a girl named Sofia when I was 17. We were together for about a year, but we broke up before we went to college because all of a sudden she didn't want to be gay anymore", Emma stated with a sigh, "I didn't really have time to date while I was in college because I was really busy studying and helping out at my dad's clinic before he fully retired, but one day I met Lara. She brought in her sick puppy and I know, I know...I shouldn't have...but she asked me out and we ended up being together for three and a half years before I realized she was cheating on me. Because I was working too much or so she said."

Regina took her hand and squeezed it gently, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's in the past. And it led me here", Emma replied with a beaming smile.

"Agreed", Regina smiled triumphantly, "Their loss is my gain."  
\------------------

Emma had gone for a swim after breakfast, much to Regina's surprise and her dog's delight.

Regina had sputtered when Emma had simply torn her clothes off to reveal a white bikini as they stood on the porch, only to jump into the water before Regina had been able to compose herself.  
Bruce had dashed off right after Emma, leaving a dumbfounded Regina standing there on her own.

Once Emma had gotten out of the water Regina had kept sneaking glances at her girlfriend, albeit subtly or so she had thought.

The truth was that Emma had felt Regina's eyes roaming her body all too well, but she had decided not to comment on it because she didn't want to embarrass Regina.

It had taken Regina a while to get comfortable with the idea of them and Emma didn't see the point in rushing anything.  
If only she had known that she needn't worry.  
\-------------------------------

They had ended up cooking together, homemade pasta Alfredo with chicken and spinach and cannoli for dessert and it had been fun.  
The kitchen had been filled with so much laughter and Regina felt vibrant and so full of life.  
Being with Emma did that to her and she enjoyed every second of it.

Henry and Rosie were the main topic of conversation over dinner, together with Emma's suggestion to take a weekend trip somewhere together before school started again.

Regina was delighted at the prospect of going on some sort of vacation with Henry and Emma and possible locations where considered over the course of the evening.

They were walking down the beach with Bruce and the first raindrops fell, but neither of them worried.  
It would only take them a couple of minutes to return to Emma's home, but they had clearly misjudged the situation because moments later it started pouring while lightning illuminated the darkening sky and thunder rolled in.

Even though they ran back to the warehouse, squeaking, screeching and laughing like teenagers, followed by an unamused Bruce, they were soaked to the bone when they finally made it through the door.

Emma gestured for Regina to go upstairs and take a shower while she started to dry off her dog, but when Emma entered her bedroom a few minutes later to change her clothes she found Regina standing at the window, watching the spectacle that was the raging thunderstorm outside.

"You better take a hot shower and change it you'll get sick", Emma stated the obvious while she tried to get her tank top over her head.

"Or you could help me get warm", Regina rasped out. It sounded more self-confident than she felt.  
She wanted Emma to touch her, but she wasn't sure whether or not Emma would want to and it drove her crazy.

Emma had stopped dead in her tracks and looked at her curiously.  
She had definitely been caught off guard and Regina found it absolutely adorable.

"I...uh...sure", Emma started rambling when Regina started to get closer, "I'll get us some towels."

Regina shook her head.

"No?"

She finally reached Emma and shook her head again, "No."

"Okay then", Emma's eyes were glued to Regina's, searching for something she didn't find.

There was no doubt, no hesitation.

Regina was right there.  
Right there with her.

"Are you sure?"  
Emma had to ask anyway because this was Regina and Regina was important to her.  
She mattered.

Regina smiled.  
Yes, she was a nervous wreck, but she was also brimming with anticipation and she really couldn't wait any longer.  
She wouldn't get more sure than this.

"Make love to me, Emma."  
\--------------------------------

Regina woke in a tangle of limbs.  
She felt incredible.

Emma's every touch had been so gentle, so precise.  
There had been no rush and Emma had taken her time showering her whole body with kisses and affection, every brush of fingertips against skin a sweet caress.  
And a revelation.

Emma had been mindful of her every reaction and once Regina had come undone she had believed to be floating.

Regina had never experienced anything like it before.  
It had been true love making in every sense of the way and she had been so overwhelmed for a moment.

Words had escaped her completely, but Regina was fairly certain that she had gotten her point across anyway.

Feeling Emma's body writhe under hers had been so delicious and Regina was sure that she had gotten addicted to the feeling right away.

It was only then that it dawned on her that she had let Emma touch her scars.  
That she is was still naked.

Regina stiffened for a second only to come to the conclusion that she didn't mind.  
She felt safe with Emma.  
That kind of safe.  
It was a foreign feeling, sure, but she revelled in it.  
\----------------------------------

They had spent the better part of the day on the deck lounger that Emma had put up, kissing and making out like the lovebirds they were and Regina didn't even want to think about going back to the mansion by herself.

But the weekend would end eventually and Emma had a very demanding job.  
So did Regina herself.

And then there was her son, of course.  
She was looking forward to seeing Henry and even Rosie, even though Regina probably wouldn't admit that.

They were eating dinner when Emma received a message on her phone that made her scowl.

"Is everything alright, darling?"  
Regina eyed her worriedly, but Emma only shook her head, "It's nothing."

"Emma..."

Emma waited before she replied.  
She was fairly certain that bringing it up would lead nowhere because they still had no proof, but that's why they needed help.  
Regina's help.

"We need more men to search the forest", she stated matter-of-factly, causing Regina to put down her fork, "Oh? I didn't know there was a lead. Why was I not informed?"

Emma sighed, "Because there is none. Except for the tire tracks."

Regina scoffed, "Tire tracks?"

"Graham found unidentified tire tracks in the forest the day of your sister's barbecue. In the middle of nowhere", Emma explained.

Regina chuckled, "And that justifies and investigations and a search of the whole forest? It could have been hunters for all we know. Surely you don't expect me to sign off on this, Emma. We don't have the resources. That's only for emergencies."

Emma took her hand and squeezed it, "Regina, you have to believe me. I'm sure it's related to the wounded dogs. It's just a gut feeling, but..."

"A gut feeling?"  
Regina got up and started to pace the room before she covered her face with one hand, "Oh my God! I'm so stupid. Are you trying to bribe me, Emma? Is this what all of this is? This whole surprise weekend?"

Emma's eyes went wide, "What?!"

"You hear me, Emma", Regina grit out, "You're always so busy and all of a sudden you can take the weekend off. And..."

She only stopped her little rant when she caught sight of the years Emma was trying so hard to keep in.  
They ran down pale cheeks anyway.

"I would never. I can't believe you think so little of me", Emma's voice was only a whisper, "I'm in love with you. I can't...you should go."

It was the moment reality hit Regina with full force.

After the weekend they had, after everything they had shared, Regina felt raw and exposed, vulnerable, that she hadn't been able to stop the fear and the self-doubt from creeping back in.  
But by the time she realized what was happening it was already too late.  
The damage was already done.

"I'm sorry. Emma. I..."

But Emma turned without giving her another glance, "Just go home, Regina."  
\----------------------------

Emma spent the rest of the evening crying.  
She knew Regina probably hadn't meant what she had said.  
Emotions ran high after the weekend they had shared, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

They would have to talk about it eventually, but first they needed a plan.  
If Regina wouldn't help them she would have to find another way because Emma was certain that some kind of evil happened in the forest surrounding Storybrooke.

She would find the proof everyone wanted on her own then.

A plan started to form right before her very eyes and Emma typed down some notes on her phone.

Graham's hands were tied as long as Regina didn't give her permission.  
But it did no longer matter.  
She didn't need anyone.  
She was used to being on her own.

She would find those bastards herself.  
And if it would be the last thing she would do.


	19. Shots in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Warning: things will get a bit harsher the next couple of chapters because the topics are a bit heavy_

Emma was putting the last of her things into her backpack and closed it with a satisfied nod.

"Thanks for watching Bruce this weekend, Tink", Emma said while she checked her phone.

3.30 pm.  
She was right on time.

It was Thursday afternoon and Emma contemplated for a moment to call Regina, but it was short-lived.

Regina tried to call her a couple of times on Monday and even Tuesday before Emma had sent her a single text message asking for space.

Emma knew they needed to talk and that Regina was sorry, the voice message Regina had left in the end said as much, but Emma needed time.  
Regina's words still stung and she was too busy with work to process it all and reflect the way she wanted to.

Maybe these days in the forest would be good for more than finding evidence.

"I don't mind looking after Bruce. He is a sweetheart", Tink petted his head, "But Emma...do you really think this is a good idea?"

Emma shrugged, "It's our best shot. I mean there's something going on out there in the woods. But we don't even know when or what. Maybe Regina is right and it's nothing."

"You think it's something though", Tink stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes. I can't prove it, but..."  
Emma looked a little lost there because she knew how it sounded.  
They had a whole lot of nothing.

Tink squeezed her shoulder quickly, "Trust your gut. But make sure to stay safe, okay? If you see anything suspicious, anything at all...please, call for help. Don't do anything stupid, Emma."

"I'll let Graham know if I come across anything shady, I promise", Emma assured, "I mean what are the chances I'll stumble across anything of meaning on the first try when we have nothing to go on? It could take weeks. Months even. And it's still a possibility that I am wrong."

"We can only hope for everyone's sake that you are wrong. Because if you aren't...",  
Tink left the sentence unfinished.

A heavy sigh escaped Emma, "Yeah...I know."  
\----------------------------------

Meanwhile Regina was sitting in her office, reading a dossier about dog fighting and a Maine-wide operation to stop the cruel practice in the area.

What if Emma was right?  
What if there was something out there?  
What if someone local was in involved into something as barbaric as dog fighting?  
The wounded dogs in the mines must have come from somewhere after all.

Regina looked at Rosie, who was sleeping peacefully in her bed in the study and Regina wished that the dog could give her some answers.

She grabbed her phone, checked her schedule and sent the sheriff a message instead.

_Regina Mills: Meet me at the office at 1.30 pm tomorrow. Bring David and Emma if you can._

Graham called only a moment later to confirm the meeting.

Regina felt the tiniest bit of relief flood her body.  
She would see Emma tomorrow.

Feelings of anticipation and dread spread in her chest equally.

She hadn't been able to sleep properly since Sunday as her dreams has been plagued with nightmares of Emma leaving her.  
Like Mal.  
Without a word.  
Just gone.  
\-----------------------------

Emma had hiked deep into the forest, even further into the woods than she had planned.  
She had stopped to check the last remnants of what once had been tire tracks in the clearing before she had walked on in an attempt to find a place for shelter.

In hearing distance, just to be sure, but out of sight.

In the end she had set up camp in some cave-like rock formation because it would keep her warm and she could even start a small fire without getting discovered right away.

The weather forecast had been great, but they were in Maine after all, which meant that the weather could change at any given time.  
Completely out of the blue.

She ate some of the protein bars she had packed for dinner and enjoyed the quiet of the forest that was only disturbed by chirping birds here and there.

Bruce would have loved this little adventure and Emma made a mental note to take him on a camping trip sometime, but she didn't want to put him in any danger this time around.  
She was on a mission after all.  
\------------------------------

The night had been uneventful and Emma woke well rested for the first time since Sunday.

She made her way to the creek not far from her campsite and freshed up, collected some berries on the way back and enjoyed them for breakfast together with another protein bar.

If life only could be that simple all the time.

Emma checked her phone.  
No new messages, but then again reception was basically nonexistent.

Well, so much for informing Graham.  
Maybe she should have left him a message after all.  
Or given him a call for that matter.

Oh well, it was too late now.  
\---------------------------

Regina was pacing her office.  
She was expecting Graham, David and Emma any minute now.

She was so tense that she felt like snapping like a rubber band any second.

What would Emma say?  
Would Emma even talk to her?

Regina was well aware that she had really messed up this time.  
And not only because Zelena had lectured her for half an hour or because Henry had looked at her with his sad eyes once she had explained to him that they probably wouldn't see much of Emma anytime soon.

Regina had known the second she had seen the tears glistening in Emma's eyes.  
This time she had really hurt Emma.  
She had witnessed it in her own eyes.

And the irony was that she knew better.  
Regina knew, deep in her heart, without a doubt, that Emma was in love with her.  
That she cared.  
And that she would have never used her like that.  
Emma would have never taken advantage of her.  
Of her feelings.  
Of her trust.

She would have to find a way to fix this.  
To make it up to Emma.  
And Regina hoped and prayed that words wouldn't fail her for once.  
\-----------------------------  
Graham arrived in with David in tow but without Emma and it left Regina highly irritated.

She listened to all the information Graham provided and all the arguments David brought up with rapt attention and yet Regina kept wondering where Emma could possibly be.  
The whole investigation had been so important to Emma and now she didn't show up?

Regina studied both men closely before she dropped her pen, "Do you really believe that there's something out there? In our part of the forest?"

"Emma thinks so", Graham replied, "And if I'm really honest...so do I."

David only nodded in agreement.

"Very well", Regina signed a piece of paper and handed it to Graham, "Get a team together. Investigate. And keep me posted about whatever you find."  
She met his eyes, her expression dead serious, "Tire tracks included."

"Understood, Madame Mayor", Graham took the form and got up, "We'll start searching the area first thing Monday morning."  
\--------------------------------

Regina stopped by the veterinary clinic on her way home because she needed to talk to Emma.  
She couldn't wait any longer.

Bruce greeted her as enthusiastically as ever, but when Tink showed up instead of Emma Regina knew something wasn't quite right.

"Mayor Mills! What can I do for you?", Tink looked as surprised as the unexpected visitor, "Is something wrong with Rosie?"

"No, no. She's doing well. Gaining weight and all", Regina assured, "But I need to talk to Emma. I mean Miss Swan. It's rather urgent."

Tink gave her an apologetic smile, "I'm afraid it has to wait till Monday. Emma went camping."

Regina scoffed, "She went camping. Without her dog? Excuse me if I find that hard to believe. Unless..."  
Regina felt as if she had been struck by lightning when realization dawned on her, "Please, tell me that she isn't out there in the woods. By herself."

"She said she would call in case she saw anything suspicious. Anything at all. I got a text at lunch that reception was bad. That she was fine and that the night had been quiet", Tink shared what little she knew.

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, "That stubborn idiot. Tell her to come back. They are getting a team together and will start searching the woods come Monday. I don't want her out there on her own."

Tink nodded and started typing right away.  
A reply never came and Regina left without another word.  
\----------------------------

Emma had spent the day exploring the forest.  
She had found Gold's cabin, a little waterfall with a proper cave for future camping trips and a clearing full of wild berries.  
She had even found some edible mushrooms.

Before long she had returned to her campsite where she had cooked a smile meal of eggs, bacon and mushrooms in a small pan that she had brought along together with her camping cooker.

She really should have brought Bruce to keep her company.  
She missed him.

She missed Regina too.  
And Henry.  
Rosie.

But she missed Regina in a way she had never missed anyone.

They would have to sit down and talk once she would be back in town.  
Deep down Regina had overreacted, probably driven by fear after being so vulnerable, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

Regina would need to find a healthier way to deal with her past and her demons and not just for Emma's sake but also for her own.  
Maybe Archie cold help if Regina would be open to the idea of therapy.

Emma didn't know him well but she had heard great things about Archie Hopper. She only knew him through his dog Pongo, the accident prone Dalmatian.

She wasn't sure how it all would work out, but Emma was certain about one thing: she wouldn't give up on Regina.  
The woman was worth fighting for; without a doubt.  
\-------------------------------

Emma woke shortly past midnight.  
At first she felt a little disorientated but her cluded mind cleared as soon as she heard dogs barking angrily in the distance.

She jumped to her feet, grabbed her phone and tried to determine the direction the sounds were coming from.

It took Emma a moment before she started to run towards noise, hoping she was headed in the right direction.

When the barking and screaming became louder and louder and she spotted burning torches in the distance Emma knew she was on the right track and she started to slow down.

She turned on her phone but realized that she still had no reception.  
Damnit!

Using the phone as a flashlight Emma kept sneaking forward, mindful not to stumble or make any noises although she was sure that the barking of the dogs would make it impossible for anyone to hear anything else.

It took her a while before she found a spot that allowed her a proper view of what was happening.

There were twelve cars parked in a circle.  
The lights illuminating the "arena".  
Torches in the soil right next to each cage.

Dogs.  
Big heads, muscular. Some high my aggressive, some timid.  
All of them barking.

People everywhere.  
Too many to count.  
But she couldn't see a single face.  
Hoods and masks covered everyone's identity, causing Emma to swear under her breath.

And then the first two dogs were let loose before she could have done anything.  
They stormed at each other as if they were rabid, two forces of nature that exploded in a rage of aggression, teeth and blood and Emma had to cover her mouth with her hands to stop herself from screaming.

She had to do something.

The dogs kept tearing each other apart while she tried to get her phone to work.

After moving the device in every which way it finally found a signal.  
One bar.  
A single bar.  
It had to be enough.

Emma dialed the station, but the line was busy.  
God damnit!

The reception was unstable at best.

She called David next but his phone was off.  
Emma cursed under her breath.

One of the dogs collapsed in a pool of blood and she felt tears streaming down her face.

Regina.  
She would call Regina.  
Regina would help her, she was sure of it.

It rang.

Emma saw one guy pull a gun.  
She couldn't wait any longer. 

She was about to run towards the scene, towards the madness when a shot was fired while the phone kept ringing.

Emma expected to see a dog dying.  
What she didn't expect was the searing pain in her thigh.

It was only when she felt something warm run down her leg that she realized that she had been shot.  
Not the dog.

She dropped her phone to the ground to cover her leg with both hands.  
The pain got worse by the second.

There was another shot fired.  
This time it went to the dog's head.  
The one who was dying only a few feet away from her now.

Another shot.  
Pain in her shoulder.

And then she saw his face, disbelief written all over hers while she tried to stay upright, "You?!"

A cruel grin.  
Another shot.  
Straight to the chest.

And then she fell.  
Her body was on fire and she heard the blood rushing in her ears.

A whole lot of static.  
Regina's panicked voice somewhere close.

The phone.  
Where was her phone?

"Regina..."  
She barely managed to rasp it out before the darkness swallowed her whole.  
\------------------------------

Regina wasn't sure what she had just witnessed because she had heard mostly static but she knew that Emma was in trouble.

She had heard Emma's voice only for a second and if she wasn't completely mistaken Emma had been saying her name.  
There had been some strange sounds, almost like shots and she was frantic.

Her heart was beating way too fast to be healthy because Emma was in trouble.  
She just knew it.

She had known as soon as she had woken up to her ringing phone close to 1 am in the morning.  
She had known as soon as she had caught sight of Emma's name on the screen.

Regina got up at lightning speed while she dialed the station.

Deputy Dorothy Gale answered the phone and Regina explained what had happened as best as she could, all the while trying to keep some semblance of calm.  
She failed.

Dorothy promised to inform Graham and get a search team together right away.  
They couldn't wait till Monday.  
They couldn't even wait an hour.  
If Regina was right Emma probably didn't even have minutes.


	20. Wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hello everyone,  
>  I'm very sorry for the delay.   
> Life has a tendency to ruin my plans and 2020 is no different.  
> My mother was recently diagnosed with cancer and while we aren't all that close I returned home to be there for her (mostly for my grandmother as she needs help with things around the house and my mother obviously can't right now) during this difficult time._
> 
> _I know a lot of people don't take Covid all that serious or think it's a hoax and can't be bothered to wear masks.  
>  Let me tell you this: we'll need to drive for an hour to get my mother to a hospital where she can have surgery although we have a hospital right here in town. Unfortunately it's the main Covid treatment center in our state.  
> This shit is real and so many deaths could be avoided if only people would follow some simple rules like wearing masks and keeping a bit of a social distance._
> 
> _Anyway._  
>  Stay safe, stay healthy.  
> I'll see you soon xxx 

Regina was pacing the foyer of Storybrooke's hopsital like a caged animal.  
She was absolutely frantic and ready to crawl out of her own skin.

First the Mercedes hadn't started and she had to call Zelena in the middle of the night.  
To her sister's credit there had been no complaints or anything.  
Zelena had simply told her to stay put and that she would come right over.

Waiting had been a nightmare and then Graham had called, sounding worse for wear, and had told her not to come.  
At least not to the forest.

He had explained that he didn't want her to see and that Emma was hurt. That it was bad and that they were trying to get her to the hospital as soon as possible.  
That Whale himself had come with the paramedics and that Emma was in the best hands.

So, when Zelena had arrived about twenty minutes after Regina had called her they had driven straight to the hospital.  
Regina had expected Emma to be treated already, but to her surprise and utter shock the ambulance had yet to arrive.

Zelena had brought coffee, but Regina couldn't stop pacing.  
Emma was hurt.  
And it was bad.

What had she done?  
Why hadn't she believed Emma?  
Why had she belittled Graham and his idea of an investigation from the get-go?

There was no proof, she tried to remind herself. And part of being the mayor meant to make rational decisions, not decisions based on emotions and gut feelings, but still.  
She should have listened closer, she should have taken it all way more serious, shouldn't she?

It was too late now and Regina dreaded facing Emma.  
Would Emma ever forgive her?  
Would they ever be happy again or had she ruined it all for good?

Antagonizing minutes ticked by and then, from one moment to the next, all hell broke loose.

Two paramedics pushed a stretcher at an inhumane speed while Whale was kneeing on said stretcher, bent over Emma's body, pressing his hands to her chest.  
Pushing.  
Reanimating.

There was blood.  
Everywhere.

Regina screamed.  
\--------------------

It was already dawn by the time Whale reappeared.  
He was exhausted to the bone, Regina could tell, but she couldn't care less.

"She's stable for now", he said before she could have so much as formed a sentence.

"Will she be okay?", Regina rasped out, fresh tears threatening to fall.

He sighed.  
"I'm afraid I can't answer that."

Anger flashed in Regina's guilt stricken face, "She's my girlfriend, Victor and you damn well know that. I don't give a shit about hospital policies and protocol. I'm also the mayor and she's a citizen of Storybrooke and there's an investigation because she has been the victim of a crime. You have to report what her condition is anyway. And she might not have no emergency contact because she has no living family."

Victor tilted his head and studied her for a minute before he answered, "Are you quite done, Regina? I'm well aware of the circumstances. I just can't give you an answer because I don't know. The next 48 hours are decisive. Emma has been shot three times. She's suffered severe trauma and lost a lot of blood. We repaired the damage as best we could, but there's no guarantee. She's been incredibly lucky all things considered because all three bullets went through. The one to the chest is the bigger problem because it hurt the lung, but at least it misses her spine or anything else vital."

Regina paled.  
And paled some more.

Shot.  
Emma had been shot   
Three times.  
Who would do something like that?  
Who would be capable?  
And were they from Storybrooke?

The mere thought filled her with dread.

"Can I..."

He nodded in understanding, "Yes. Yes of course."

Regina turned to her sister, who told her to just go. That she would take care of Henry and that Regina should call with updates.

And so she followed Victor down the corridor to the ICU.

Regina could see Emma through a window and her hand shot up to cover her mouth, barely containing a sob.

Emma was white as a ghost.  
If it wouldn't be for the moving lines of the heart monitor and the beeping and her slowly rising and falling chest Regina would believe her to be dead.

She was on a ventilator and all the tubes, cables and machines scared Regina beyond words.

"We put her in a medically induced coma for now. It will give her body the opportunity to rest and recover", Victor explained.

Regina nodded robotically, "Can I sit with her?"

"Of course. One of the nurses will be with you shortly. She'll take you", Victor answered with an encouraging smile, "You were wrong by the way. Emma does have an emergency contact. It's you."  
\-----------------------------

Four long days and even longer nights passed by before Victor said they would let Emma wake up.

Regina hadn't left Emma's side once during that time.  
Henry and Zelena had stopped by every day but no one had been able to convince her to leave.  
Not even to change clothes.

She had showered at the hospital during bandage changes and at this point Regina was wearing the scrubs one of the nurses had offered her.

Sleep had been few and far between and Regina looked like death warmed up, exhausted to the bone.  
She couldn't leave though.   
The guilt and the worry she felt wouldn't allow it.

Someone had shot at Emma three times and it had been so close.  
She had come so close to losing Emma and Regina couldn't process it.

The report of the ongoing investigation that she had demanded of Graham had only made it worse.  
For two days he had come up with any excuse under the sun why it wasn't possible for him to bring it by but on day three Regina had lost her patience and she had flat out threatened to fire him.

He had dropped it off at the hospital that same afternoon.  
And while Regina had read it she had wondered why he had hesitated so much because there was nothing in it that she hadn't already known.  
But then she has come across the pictures.

Photographs made at the crime scene.

Emma lying in her own blood, the bloodied corpse of a severely wounded dog right next to her.  
Thrown away like garbage.  
Like it meant nothing.  
Like neither of them had meant anything.

Regina had cried herself to sleep that night, rolled up in an uncomfortable hospital chair right next to the bed, holding Emma's hand.  
\-----------------------------------

It took another two days before Emma finally stirred.

Regina was ecstatic at the fluttering of eye lashes but then the panic set in.

What if Emma didn't want her there?  
What if she didn't want her at all?

After everything that had happened Regina couldn't even blame her but the mere thought felt like a punch to the gut.

She couldn't breathe.  
\------------------------------

Regina had informed Whale and he had come running to check Emma out right away.

Her vitals were good but she was fading in and out of consciousness every few minutes, worn out from the medication that had kept her under.

Victor had told Regina they would considering taking Emma off the ventilator in the evening once their patient was more coherent.  
In the end it had taken till the next morning.

Regina had stayed with Emma once again but now that Emma was extubated Regina feared that she would be sent away.

She waited for the doctor and nurses to leave but then Regina grabbed Emma's hand with both of her and held on as tight as she cared to, "Emma, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Regina", Emma's voice was hoarse and raspy.  
Everything hurt and she wasn't keen on moving but she needed something to drink because she felt like she had swallowed a bowl of sand.  
Her eyes found Regina's, "Water, please."

Regina wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded, "Of course. I'll be right back."

Whale had told her to give Emma some ice chips for starters so she went to retrieve them while she tried to pull herself back together.

Cup of ice chips in hand she returned to the room only to find Graham and David there.  
She was about to send them away, but Emma shook her head.

Regina sighed but accepted Emma's decision and simply helped her into a somewhat sitting position before she fed Emma a couple of ice chips.

To David's and Graham's credit neither tried to interrupt.  
They just stood there and waited patiently for Emma to get comfortable enough to talk to them.

Once Emma gave them a thumbs up Graham took a step closer to the bed, "This won't take long. Actually, I only have one question for you...for now. Do you know who shot you, Emma?"

Emma closed her eyes, pictures flashing in her mind.  
Fighting dogs.  
Fire.  
Screams.  
Shots.  
And his face.

She felt Regina take hold of her hand, squeezing it gently.  
Encouragingly.

"It was Smee."

Three sets of disbelieving eyes stared at her.

"Smee? Killian's best friend? Are you sure?", David asked, his face white as a sheet.

Emma nodded, "He stood right in front of me. It was him."

She had met him at a shelter a couple of times because he showed up to volunteer from time to time.  
His best friend Killian worked at the shelter after all.

"Is Killian involved too?", the question pained David visibly.

"I don't know. But I haven't seen him. I don't think he was there. The cars were all from out of town as far as I could tell. They were a lot fancier than what we are used to around here."  
She tried to sit up some more and winced.  
Breathing hurt.  
Moving hurt.

Regina's mind was racing.  
Smee.  
He had never caused any trouble in town.  
He was rather quiet and kept to himself for the most part, only hanging out with Killian and two of the fishermen.

He had shot Emma.  
He could have killed her.

Graham cleared his throat, "I can tell you are tired, Em. Thanks for your help. Try to get some rest. I'll come by in a day or two to take your statement."

Regina told Emma she would be right back and left the room with the two men.  
As soon as they were outside she wirled around to stare at Graham, "As soon as he hears that she's alive and awake..."

Graham nodded, "I'll tell Dorothy to keep watch at the hospital tonight and we'll figure something out tomorrow."

"Thank you", Regina gave him a small smile, "Keep this to yourself. Inform the State Police. Follow protocols. This is bigger than our small town can handle. Don't let them know we are onto them for now. And keep an eye on Killian, David."

Both men nodded before they said their goodbyes and left and Regina returned to the room where she found Emma dozing off.

"I...I should probably go. Should I call Ruby or Tink for you?"  
Regina felt so defeated.  
Emma would hate her.   
She was sure of it.

Green eyes snapped open and met hers.  
Emma shook her head.  
She held out her hand weakly, "Stay."


	21. A tiny bit of bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hello everyone,_
> 
> _Just a quick author's note as I am incredibly busy with errands and organizing a shit ton of stuff as my mother has to go to hospital on Dec 22 and will have surgery on Dec 23.  
>  Fuck you, cancer, for ruining Christmas for my grandmother too after the year (the last two to be precise) she had._
> 
> _I will keep writing but no promises on an update schedule because so much is up in the air right now.  
>  There will be another "Bait" update next week - and I will also update the new story I started the other day - "Not a queen" - this weekend._
> 
> _Stay safe and healthy, everyone!_  
>  Much love xo

Regina returned to Emma's side and took the offered hand.  
Her touch was careful and considerate but her hand was shaking because she didn't know what to expect.

A part of her expected Emma to pull her hand back, another part of her expected Emma to yell at her, to send her to hell.  
To tell her to never come back.  
Regina was aware that her fears were trying to get the best of her once more but she also knew that she couldn't afford to lose control again.  
Not when Emma was lying in a hospital bed and had barely survived.

"Regina, please sit down", Emma rasped out with a small smile.

She did as she was told and put the chair as close to Emma's bed as possible, never letting go of Emma's hand, and took a hesitant seat.  
Regina was scared out of her mind.  
Scared that her bubble would finally burst completely.  
Irreversibly. 

"Hey", Emma squeezed her hand gently, "What's going on in that beautiful head of yours? You look like you're on the way to your execution."

Regina wanted to say how sorry she was and that she should have trusted Emma. That she should have agreed to a full blown investigation, no matter if she would have been able to justify it because there had been no proof.  
She wanted to tell Emma how worried she had been, she wanted to tell her how much she meant to her, but Regina just sat there and looked at her scrubs.  
Too ashamed by her own actions the words simply wouldn't come and she tried to fight the tears with all her might but failed at that too.

Tears were streaming down her face and she had to cover her mouth with one hand to stop herself from sobbing like the complete wreck she was.

"Regina, look at me. Please."

It took her a few moments to do as she was asked but then their eyes finally met and Regina knew that hers were filled with desperation, pain and guilt.  
Emma's eyes on the other hand were as mesmerizing as ever. Sparkling and so very green and intense.

"I'm sorry", Emma whispered and that finally did the trick.

"What could you possibly be sorry for?", Regina eyed her in disbelief, "You just tried to do what I failed to do. Protect the town. Protect you. Me and my ridiculous paranoia."

Emma shook her head.  
Regina was incredibly difficult to read at times. And other times she could read her like an open book.  
Like now.  
There was so much defeat and guilt radiating off of the stubborn woman and Emma wanted to shake her because what had happened in the forest wasn't Regina's fault, only she could barely move.  
She knew that Regina hadn't left her side once since she had been brought to the hospital and that was what mattered.

Had she been mad about their fight?  
Absolutely.  
But she was well aware that Regina came with a lot of baggage and that being with her wouldn't be easy.  
One fight wasn't the end of everything.  
It was an obstacle along the way. One they would get over easily once Regina would stop beating herself up.  
That was the really tricky part, of course.  
And Emma doubted that Regina was in the right headspace for it. 

While she was usually so put together, on the outside at least, right now Regina was coming apart at the seams and Emma couldn't blame her.  
If their roles would have been reversed and she had seen Regina almost dying, staying day and night in a hospital chair, the exhaustion along would have knocked her out by now.  
But Regina was still here and for now that was enough.  
They would talk about the rest later.

"Lie down with me", Emma's voice was still raspy but she kept talking anyway, "Lie down with me because I'm tired and you need to get some proper sleep as well."

"That's...", Regina's eyes went wide in panic, "I can't. You're...hurt. And I...Whale would..."

"I don't care", Emma countered, "Help me. I want you to hold me. I need you to do it."  
\-----------------

Regina had been close to getting a heart attack when Emma had told her to help her move but they had managed to get comfortable in the small space in the end.  
But instead of her hold Emma she was cuddled in the blonde's side now, Emma's arm wrapped around her protectively.

She knew Victor would get a fit if he caught them but she had been mindful of the IV in Emma's arm and the tubes and cables that were still attached to her.  
And she was lying on the other side anyway.

"I should have trusted you", Regina finally admitted, "I'm so sorry."

"You are more than just my girlfriend. You are the mayor. And you can't just ignore laws and protocols because I have a hunch. I do get that although it's frustrating. But that's why I am a vet and you are the mayor and not the other way round", Emma was close to drifting off to sleep, "I'm sorry to. Because I should have told Graham what I was up to. Or you. I should have made sure that I would have reception. It's not your fault Smee shot me."

"But my reaction to our initial conversation is. That was completely out of proportion. And I'm so sorry", Regina replied and held on a little tighter, always mindful not to hurt Emma.

Emma sighed, "Yeah, that was a bit much. We'll figure something out because I know your past and all the pain won't just go away. Maybe you could talk to Archie? He might have some ideas how to help you heal."

Regina was quiet for a while, thinking about the suggestion.  
Maybe it was time.  
She had considered it before, but had always been to proud to admit that she couldn't handle it on her own. Too proud to admit weakness.  
But for Emma she would do it.  
She was worth it.

"I'll make an appointment once you're released from the hospital."

"Okay", Emma slurred, "Sleep now."  
\---------------------------------

Whale had woken them with in the morning, looking entirely unimpressed and yet there was a small smirk on his face.  
He had informed them that Emma had to stay for another couple of days and that he wouldn't release her if she had no one to look after her anyway.  
Regina had jumped in as soon as the words that been spoken and had assured that Emma would stay at the mansion until Emma would be fully recovered.

Emma had wanted to protest because she could take care of herself but one look from Regina had been enough and she had remained silent. And if she was truly honest she was looking forward to spending more time with Regina and Henry.  
\-----------------------

Thirteen days after being shot Emma was released from Storybrooke hospital in the end.  
Once she had woken up she had received a couple of visitors to kill the time and Regina had only left her side to shower and change anyway.  
Henry and Zelena had stopped by on more than one occasion and he had shared stories of Rosie and also Bruce, who he had visited together with his dog and his aunt.

Emma had missed him terribly and was ecstatic to see him once the door to the mansion opened, together with Henry, Rosie, Zelena and Tink.  
There was so holding him back, no matter how hard they tried and he barreled right into her legs, almost knocking her over in his excitement, but Emma didn't mind.

Regina led her to the living room couch and Emma could barely get comfortable because her dog was all over her, licking her face like a mad dog but once she was settled and covered in a thin blanket he threw himself over her thighs, head resting against her chest like a baby and didn't move anymore.

Rosie made an appearance together with Henry and Regina and jumped onto the couch as well, resting by Emma's feet, her eyes never leaving Henry though.

Tink came to say goodbye before she returned to the clinic where Albert Spencer was still covering for Emma and she made a mental not and thank them soon.  
She already had an idea what she would get Tink at least. Albert Spencer was a different story though.  
\-----------------------

Their blissful little bubble lasted for two weeks.  
Two weeks of family breakfasts and dinners, movie nights and falling asleep together.  
Two weeks of a somewhat "normal" life before Emma had to return to her own home.  
She wasn't fully recovered yet and she wouldn't go into work full time for some time, but she needed to get back on her feet and she couldn't just move in with Regina and her son.

She wasn't even sure if they would ever take that step.  
Not because she didn't want to, but she didn't even know where Regina stood on the matter.

Regina had kept her word and had started to see Archie and Emma was sure that it would do her a world of good. She was very proud of Regina and she missed her whenever they were apart but Emma knew that space was crucial for them because Regina had a lot to process.

And she was better and didn't need assistance anymore.  
She had also missed her own home quite a bit.  
It wasn't that she didn't like the mansion, she did, it was Regina's and Henry's home after all, but she loved the warehouse.  
She had worked so hard to turn it into the living space it was now and nothing could beat the view.

Graham had dropped by together with Regina two days after she had returned to her own home.  
Smee hadn't been seen in town ever since she had been shot and Killian had reported his best friend missing eventually but David was almost sure that Killian had nothing to do with the dog fights because he had cried when they had brought the dead dog in for documentation.

The tire tracks and the cigarette butts they had found at the scene hadn't led anywhere either and everyone was pretty frustrated at this point.  
Most of all Regina, who wanted Smee's head on a platter sooner rather than later for what he had done to Emma.  
\-----------------------------

The week passed by in a blur and now that Regina and Henry were at the warehouse to spend the weekend with her the world finally felt right again.

God, she had missed Regina although she had stopped by every day or they had met for a walk with the dogs, but being cuddled together on the couch or in bed, being close, was something else entirely.

Henry had said good night after he had taken the dogs outside one last time and he had disappeared in the guest room together with Rosie and a smile on his face.  
Bruce was snoring in his new dog bed as if there would be nothing better and Emma and Regina were debating whether to head to bed or not, not necessarily to sleep just yet.

Being intimate had been on the backburner during Emma's recovery but they craved each other's touch.  
Their relationship had grown a lot stronger over the last weeks and Regina was about to kiss her when her phone rang.

The display said "Sheriff" and she sighed in defeat, but answered anyway, only to sit up straighter a moment later.  
They finally had a lead.


	22. Bait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _My friends,_
> 
> _first of all, I want to wish everyone who is celebrating MERRY X-MAS!  
>  To the ones who aren't - have a happy and relaxing holiday season anyway!_
> 
> _Two things in regards to this chapter: it's dealing with the topic of dogfighting and this chapter gave the story its title. So be aware, there will be mentions of blood and injured animals._
> 
> _Second: I'll try to add a picture of my own Pitbull mix Russia to this chapter.  
>  To add a face to the story as Rosie's character is based on her._
> 
> _Also because this topic is very, very real.  
>  Dogfighting is a blood sport that is so vile and so violent and it needs to stop._
> 
> _Dogs are man's best friend. Unfortunately, humans aren't always their best friends in return.  
>  It's a dog's unwavering loyalty and will to please its master that makes them do whatever is asked of them.  
> Even if this loyalty is rewarded with abuse and cruelty.  
> They love their owner anyway.  
> They fight for them - to the death.  
> Their love as unconditional as ever._
> 
> _I know not everyone can donate (especially not this year).  
>  But everyone can walk around with their eyes wide open.  
> Everyone can educate themselves and others._
> 
> _Some might be able to foster and a few will even adopt at some point._
> 
> _All of you matter.  
>  We are their only voice.  
> Please, use yours._
> 
> _So dogs like Russia will not end as nameless, worthless pieces of meat, used as bait, mauled to death in the name of human greed._
> 
> _Much love from my family (furry and otherwise) to every single one of you!_   
>  _Thank you all for your support and love._   
>  _I'll see you soon xo_

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Regina woke up with a start.  
Her heart was beating at a rapid pace, her hand was clutched to her chest, sweat was running down her forehead.  
She sat up and was about to jump out of bed when she felt a hand squeeze her thigh.  
The touch was gentle, reassuring.

Emma.

Regina looked down to her side and met Emma’s worried gaze.  
"What’s wrong?“, Emma rasped out, voice filled with sleep.  
She was barely awake, Regina could tell, and she cursed herself and her nightmares for waking Emma up when her girlfriend needed all the rest she could get.

Yes, she had recovered for the most part, but still.  
Regina wanted to tell her that everything was fine, that she should go back to sleep but the words wouldn’t come because she was still trying to fight off the pictures in her head.  
Pictures of a dead Emma.  
Murdered.  
In a pool of her own blood.  
Torn limbs of dogs strewn all over the place.  
Vicious dogs barking, growling, ready to pounce like hounds straight from hell.

Emma sat up groggily, her hand running up and down Regina’s back in an attempt to calm her down.  
"Nightmare?“, she asked carefully while she felt Regina’s body shaking under her hand.

Graham had told them that an informant had come forward.  
Some guy who called himself Pan had called a State Trooper he was acquainted with and had reported that they were organizing a massive dog fight the following weekend.  
He hadn’t known all the details yet but had promised to deliver them as soon as he knew.

Apparently is was going to be a huge operation and Graham had promised his department‘s support and cooperation and so had Emma, much to Regina’s chagrin.  
She was too worried, too scared for Emma, but Emma hadn’t budged.  
They would need all the help they could get and she was a veterinarian after all.  
It was more than just a job for Emma, it was her calling.  
And she wouldn’t leave animals in need if she could help it.  
The call had ruined the mood and they hadn’t been on the best terms when they had gone to sleep and Emma felt horrible.  
She was well aware that Regina was mad because she cared and because she didn’t want anything to happen to Emma.  
Not again.  
Emma pulled Regina into her lap and wrapped her arms around her, holding her close.  
"There will be police everywhere and I will be careful. Graham said I’ll get a bullet-proof vest. I’ll be fine“, Emma repeated what they had discussed earlier but she knew it meant nothing to Regina.  
And if Emma was really honest she wouldn’t be happy either if the roles would be reversed.  
Emma pulled Regina into her lap and wrapped her arms around her, holding her close.

"Surely Smee has been notified by now…that you’ve survived“, Regina countered, "What if…“

Emma kissed her neck then, "He won’t. Graham will arrest his sorry ass. You’ll see.“

Regina turned around in Emma’s arms because she wanted to protest.  
There was no guarantee that everything would go to plan.  
None.

But the words died on her lips when Emma took her face in her hands, ever so softly, and kissed her with a conviction Regina had never experienced before.

It felt like a promise, a promise that everything would be alright.  
It spoke of a future to be had, a life to live and Regina couldn’t resist.  
She surrendered to Emma.  
To her touch.  
Because she wanted it all.  
\--------------------------------------

The weekend went by a lot faster than Regina would have liked and Emma returned to her own home and to the job she loved with every fiber of her being.  
Regina understood because being the mayor was her calling like being a veterinarian was Emma’s.

But she couldn’t help the fear that had sunken its clutches into her chest, clawing at her heart, squeezing it.  
Making it almost impossible for her to breathe.  
To sleep.

She couldn’t lose Emma.  
She’d be lost without her.  
\-------------------------------------

Pan had kept his word and had sent the details of the meeting point and much to everyone’s surprise the fights would take place on the outskirts of Storybrooke’s forest once again.  
They had thought Smee had made a run for it but apparently, he wasn’t worried enough to relocate.

Then again the task force dealing with the dogfighting investigation was fairly certain that he wasn’t the head of the operation.  
Someone else had to be behind it, someone else had to pull the strings.  
And since they still weren’t sure whether Killian was involved in some way they decided to leave him in the dark about what they were planning.  
Better safe than sorry.  
\------------------------------------

The whole crew from Storybrooke was meeting at Emma’s warehouse on Friday afternoon to talk everything through once more.

The crew being Graham, Dorothy, David, Ruby, Albert Spencer, his daughter Kathryn and her husband Frederik, Tink and Emma.  
To everyone’s surprise, Regina showed up as well despite her claims that she didn’t want anything to do with it other than she expected them to bring Emma back alive and unharmed.  
But she was here now, offering her support and Emma was so very relieved because she had worried that this investigation would tear them apart in some way.  
Now that Regina was standing beside her though Emma knew they would be able to deal with whatever this night would throw at them.  
It was agreed upon that Albert Spencer, Kathryn, Regina, and Tink would stay at the clinic preparing everything for the dogs that they would undoubtedly have to bring in for treatment.  
The rest of them would join the police and head to the location given to them.  
\-------------------------

Regina helped Emma put on a bullet-proof vest given to her by Graham with shaking hands.  
It was close to 7 pm and they were about to head out.  
"Promise me that you won’t do anything reckless“, she rasped out, looking Emma straight in the eye.

"I won’t. I promise“, Emma assured a clearly upset Regina, "I will come back to you. I’ll let the police do their work and I’ll do mine. Okay?“  
  
Regina nodded hesitantly, "Okay.“  
  
Emma pulled her into a tight hug as soon as she was fully dressed, "Things might get a little hectic tonight. I’m afraid it won’t be a pretty sight once we return.“  
  
"I know“, Regina’s heart was heavy, "I will be right here.“  
  
There was so much love and affection shining in sparkling green eyes and Emma smiled at her, "You have no idea how much you being by my side means to me.“  
  
"Just come back“, Regina wiped at the lone tear that had escaped her right eye and was rolling down her cheek.  
And then she kissed Emma in a way she had never kissed anyone before.  
Kissed her in a way that revealed how much Emma truly meant to her.  
She wanted to say it but found that she couldn’t.  
Not tonight.  
Not when Emma was about to head straight into danger.  
Emma had to come back to her so she could stop holding back from this relationship.  
\---------------------------------------------

Pan had brought his State Trooper friend to the fight.  
He had vouched for him and when Emma had asked why he would do that someone had explained to her that Pan was a young misguided boy with a good heart, who happened to love dogs more than people.  
It was the reason why he had come forward once he had gotten dragged into it by one of his "friends“.  
The State Trooper who was with him went by the name Walsh.  
He was wearing a hidden microphone and camera and everyone was praying that things would go well.  
That this wasn’t some sort of trap.  
That things wouldn’t blow up in everyone’s faces.  
\--------------------------------

Emma was ready to crawl out of her own skin.  
Waiting wasn’t her strong suit but she had waited for hours.  
They had waited for hours.  
Till all of their suspects had arrived.  
They had waited till the fighting had begun because they needed definite proof.

Emma hated the idea to sacrifice at least two dogs to get what they would need but sadly it was a necessary evil.  
But now that the police was storming the site waiting had become unbearable.  
There was shouting and screaming, guns were fired.  
Dogs were barking everywhere, some wear screaming in pain and Emma was aware that something wasn’t going to plan.

Cars were driving off in a hurry and Ruby got anxious as well, worried for Dorothy and Graham and David was close to keeling over.  
They had to stay behind in a surveillance bus and Emma had enough.

She had some sort of a feeling because it sounded like war up there.  
They had let the dogs loose, hadn’t they?  
As some form of defense or distraction probably.  
It didn’t really matter why.

"David, prepare the tranquilizer gun!“, Emma commanded.  
They had to do something.  
  
Ruby shook her head, "Emma, we can’t.“  
  
"You’ll stay. I’ll go alone.“

"Absolutely not! Em, Regina would kill us all if we’d let you go by yourself.“  
Emma was about to respond when the door to the van got pulled open and almost off its hinges.

It was Graham.  
"They let the dogs out. We need help.“  
He was breathing heavily, his shirt covered in blood.  
  
"Are you hurt?“, David asked while he ripped the first-aid kit open.  
  
"I’m fine“, Graham insisted, "But Dorothy…“  
  
"What about her?!“, Ruby was out of her seat in a heartbeat.  
  
"Don’t worry, Ruby. I’ll live.“  
Dorothy.

Emma saw her walking towards them, limping.  
A knife stuck in her thigh.  
Carrying a heavily bleeding dog.  
Whimpering.

Graham watched them for a moment but said nothing.  
He grabbed the bag Emma handed him and the tranquilizer gun David handed out.  
"We can only shoot the dogs with the tranqilizer gun that are already down. The ones who are fighting…we’ll, it might not affect them all that much because of the adrenaline pumping through their veins“, Emma explained and Graham nodded.  
She turned to David, "Bandage it as best as you can and bandage Dorothy’s leg as well. Do not pull the knife out.“  
  
"Got it, Emma. Good luck.“  
\----------------------------------  
Emma wanted to scream when she arrived at the scene.

The police were busy arresting countless people.  
She didn’t know any of them.  
Except.  
Yes, two were familiar.  
Kind of.  
Gideon and Nemo, the "Captain“.  
The fishermen Smee was friends with.  
She had seen them a couple of times but only in passing.  
Where was Smee?  
Was he there as well?

"He’s dead. Smee I mean“, Graham said, "Walsh shot him in self-defense.“  
Emma felt relieved and headed forward.  
The ambulance had arrived as well and some paramedics were tending to some police officers and to a couple that had wanted to make a run for it and had crashed into a tree with their Mercedes.  
Served them right.

Three dogs were dead.  
Torn to pieces.  
Nothing, but bait.  
Worthless.

There was so much blood and Emma was fighting the tears in her eyes and the bile in her throat.  
She had to focus.  
Save as many as possible.  
Seven dogs were injured badly.  
Two were still fighting, ripping pieces out of each other’s bodies.  
She turned to Graham, "I’ll knock the injured ones out so we can check on them. Call David. He needs to bring the van around.“  
\------------------------------------------

An hour later they had six dogs that were still alive, some barely.  
One of them was still a puppy, only a couple of months old.  
Collateral damage probably.  
  
Emma wasn’t sure if she would live.  
They had found her hiding under a truck, crying out in pain.  
Her right back lag was mauled, hanging down in shreds, the bones sticking out.  
Two dogs had died on the scene.  
  
She had to put them down lying in their own blood.  
Their eyes begging, their tails wagging.  
They hadn’t asked for any of this.  
Walsh had shot one of the two dogs left fighting when he had charged at them and the other dog was dead by the time he had let go.  
  
Emma was sitting in the back of the van, tears streaming down her face.  
David was driving.  
Ruby was holding Dorothy in her arms, who was cradling the dog she had brought to the car.  
\------------------------------------

Regina wasn’t prepared for the sight that greeted her when the van doors flew open.

David and Frederik jumped out, rushing inside with two injured dogs, followed by Ruby and a limping Dorothy, knife still stuck in her thigh, dog still secure in her arms, and David, who was pushing a crate with two unconscious dogs.  
Maybe they were even dead.

And then there was Emma, who held a whining puppy.  
Regina couldn’t tell the color of its fur because there was blood everywhere.

Regina held the door open for her and they hurried inside without a word spoken between them.  
It was obvious that Emma wasn’t in any condition to talk and Regina didn’t know what to say anyway.  
\-----------------------

Tink burst into the room, "One of the dogs David brought in is dead. The other one is worse for wear. Whale is on the way to check on Dorothy. Albert is treating the dog Dorothy brought in and Kathryn is looking at the other two.“

Regina looked bewildered at the comment but Tink only shrugged, "She’s not a veterinarian but she hung out here a lot when she was a teenager. Albert sure taught her some tricks.“

Regina nodded in understanding.  
Tink took a few steps closer to the table to take a look at the puppy, "What about this one?“

Emma shook her head, "She’s fading. I don’t think she’ll make it.“

Regina whirled around, eyes wide in shock, „Is there nothing we can do?“  
  
Emma shrugged helplessly, "Fluids. Pain meds. And surgery. There’s no saving that leg. But I can’t do it alone and Tink is needed elsewhere.“  
  
"I’ll help“, Regina said without thought and Emma looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Regina, are you sure?“  
  
"As sure as I’ll ever be.“  
\--------------------------------------------

Emma found Ruby sitting next to the crate the grey dog Dorothy had rescued was lying in.  
  
"Dorothy is at the hospital. Whale said it looks worse than it is“, Ruby explained, "She made me stay with him. She said she wants to adopt him if he makes it. She wants to name him Toto.“  
  
An encouraging smile appeared on Emma’s face, "That sounds lovely.  
  
"How’s the puppy?“, Ruby wanted to know, "I’ve never seen anything so horrible in my life before and I hope I never have to again.“  
  
A heavy sigh escaped Emma’s lips, "I know. As for the puppy. I’m not sure she’ll make it through the night.“  
  
Albert Spencer brought in another dog he had treated and told Emma that the three remaining dogs were stable and that Kathryn and Tink had been a great help.  
  
She was relieved at the news and they chatted for a while, discussed a schedule before Emma returned to her office.  
She would stay at the clinic since it was close to 3 am.  
Albert Spencer would come back at ten in the morning to take over so she could get some rest.  
Emma was looking for Regina, who was supposed to wait for her in her office but much to her surprise the room was empty.  
  
Had Regina left?  
She wouldn’t blame her.  
It was late and Regina had to be exhausted.  
Emma went to check on the puppy again and stopped dead in her tracks when she found Regina in the room, sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, the puppy carefully cradled against her chest, mindful not to mess with the IV.  
"Regina, are you okay?“  
  
Pained, brown eyes looked up at her, "How can people be so cruel? She is just a puppy. She’s innocent.“

"They all are when they are born. They aren’t monsters. Humans are.“  
  
Regina nodded in defeat, "She needs a name. Even if she dies…she needs a name.“  
  
Emma knelt down in front of Regina and cupped her cheek, "You’ve got an idea?“  
  
"Sarai.“  
  
Regina rasped out the name immediately and Emma smiled at her, "Sarai it is. It’s a beautiful name.“  
"You wanna go home?“  
  
Regina shook her head, "I’d rather stay. Just in case. She shouldn’t die alone in case she doesn’t make it.“  
\------------------------------

Emma checked on all her patients all through the night.  
Graham came back at some point to talk to her about her statement and while she was exhausted she answered all his questions because it was necessary.  
It was important.

When she went to see if the little puppy, Sarai, was still alive she found Regina asleep, still covered with the blanket Emma had given her.  
Curious puppy eyes were looking at her though.

So, she had made it till now.  
Maybe there was hope after all.  
\--------------------------------------

Regina left in the afternoon to pick up Henry but returned to the clinic with her son and his dog because he wanted to see Sarai and Regina had to admit that she wanted to see the beige puppy as well.  
And she wanted to talk to Emma, who had went to sleep on a cot in the clinic in the end.

Emma was feeding Sarai some puppy food when they entered her office and Rosie went to inspect the puppy immediately.  
She was wagging her tail and licking the puppy’s snout but Emma could tell that Sarai was tense and scared which wasn’t surprising after what she had been through.

Rosie looked at Emma in confusion and she petted the dog’s head, "Just take it easy. She’s been hurt. It will get better.“

Regina cleared her throat, "Will you come to dinner? I think you could use a break for an hour or two.“  
Emma looked at Regina and Henry, who eyed her expectantly. She wanted to decline, but Regina was right.  
So, she nodded instead.  
„Seven okay?“

Regina smiled at her, „Seven is perfect, dear. We’ll see you later.“

\--------------------------------------------  
When the doorbell finally rang it was almost 7.30 pm but Regina didn’t care.  
She had expected Emma to be late if she was honest.

She pulled the door open and stopped dead in her tracks.  
She had expected Emma to show up in her scrubs.  
She had also expected Bruce, who was wagging his tail at the sight of her.  
What she hadn't expected was Sarai, who was resting in Emma’s arms.

"Kathryn said I need a real break“, Emma explained, "Can we stay here tonight?“  
  
"Of course“, Regina replied without hesitation, "You don’t have to ask. But will she be alright?“  
  
She looked at the puppy worriedly and petted its head.  
Emma entered the house and nodded, "She’ll need another IV later. I have my bag in my car and a crate. She should be fine.“  
\---------------------------------------  
  
Rosie had come to say hello to the puppy once more and this time it had gone a bit better.  
At least Sarai hadn’t been as scared anymore.

They enjoyed dinner together and Henry helped with the medication and IV for the puppy before he went to bed which left Emma and Regina cuddled up on the couch together, sharing a blanket.  
Sarai was sleeping between them, seemingly comfortable.

"What’s going to happen to the dogs? Aren’t they aggressive?“, Regina asked when Bruce appeared on the couch next to Emma.

"Right now they are considered evidence. Graham called me earlier and told me that Gideon is talking in an attempt to save his own ass. Apparently, he and Nemo were transporting some of the dogs illegally. With their ship. They got their orders from a guy named Will Scarlet, who works for a woman called Cruella De Vil. She’s the one who’s in charge.“

Regina just listened and tried to process.

Emma continued, "So, as long as the investigation is ongoing the dogs are considered evidence. But we agreed that a dog trainer can take a look at them to see if they can be re-trained. Because then we could find them their forever homes eventually. Dorothy wants to adopt Toto.“

Regina nodded, "And what about Sarai?“

"Well, we need to find her a foster home for now. A kennel or a crate is no place for a puppy to grow up in. And then, when the time is right she can get adopted. She deserves the best home and all the love in the world.“

Regina thought about that for a moment, "Will she be fine without her leg?“

"Sure“, Emma smiled, "She’ll get used to running on three legs fairly quickly. Dogs adjust to losing a limb without problems most of the time.“  
  
"Okay.“  
  
Regina took Emma’s hand and intertwined their fingers, "I’m so glad you are alright. And I think Sarai should stay with us for the time being.“  
  
Emma smiled, "You want to foster her?“

"Well, I named her. I might as well help her to get back on her feet.“


	23. Playing Cupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hello everyone,_
> 
> _seeing as it is Russia's 1st birthday today we decided you'll get a treat as well.  
>  So, here's the new chapter._
> 
> _From Russia with love (I wanted to write that since forever lol)  
>  <3_

Regina woke up with a puppy head resting on her neck.  
It took her a moment to remember what she had agreed to the night before but once she did she felt herself smile.  
Considering how warm her neck felt it had to mean that Sarai was still alive and breathing.  
Small miracles.

She turned her head a little to look at Emma who was already awake and studying her, a grin on her face, and Regina was mesmerized by the sheer beauty of the woman in the early morning.  
Emma was so radiant, almost blindingly so.

"Good morning, darling", Regina rasped out, her smile still in place.

Emma bent over to kiss Regina but Sarai woke up just then and showered them both with puppy kisses before their lips could have touched.  
It caused both of them to chuckle before Emma let herself fall back with a dramatic sigh, "Kids."

Regina laughed out loud while she petted Sarai's head as the puppy wagged its tail excitedly, "It was you who brought her into my home, darling."  
\--------------

They got up immediately, followed by Bruce, who had slept at Emma's feet and Regina appreciated his laid back nature once more. 

Emma offered to take the dogs outside to do their business and Regina went to work in the kitchen because she needed coffee and Henry would show up for breakfast soon as well.  
He got up early every day to go for a walk with Rosie first thing in the morning and Regina had to admit that she was impressed by how seriously Henry took Rosie's care.

That dog really was good for him.  
\-------------------

Emma had put a new dressing and bandage on Sarai's amputation wound and gave her some meds before she instructed Regina to take her outside every couple of hours to let her do her business.  
She was still a puppy after all.

Emma was needed at the clinic, seeing as they had so many patients at the moment, but she promised that she would be back later to check on them and Regina simply declared that Emma should come over for dinner once again.

Once Emma was gone Henry entered the mansion and stopped dead in his tracks, Rosie right by his side as usual, when he found his mother playing with the puppy on the kitchen floor, "Okay? Is there something you want to tell me?"

Regina looked up to meet her son's curious eyes, "Emma was looking for a foster home for Sarai because a kennel is no place for a puppy and she needs to adjust to losing a limb. And she needs proper socialization. You saw how scared she was of Rosie when we first visited her at the clinic. So I suggested we foster her if that is alright with you?"

Henry only shrugged, "Sure. But you better take care of her, mom. Because I have my hands full with my own dog."  
He looked at Rosie lovingly and petted her head, "It's cool though. She's cute and I'm sure once she realizes no one here wants to hurt her she will be playing with Rosie and Bruce in no time."  
\----------------------

When Emma arrived at the clinic she found Killian standing in front of the building, looking absolutely broken.  
His eyes were red and Emma assumed he must have been crying.  
She felt sorry for him because she was fairly certain that he hadn't been in on the dogfighting.   
He was such a caring guy at the shelter and Graham had told her that Gideon, and even Nemo, had ratted everyone out to save their own skin but Killian's name hadn't been mentioned once.

"Killian, are you alright?"

He froze when he heard her voice and his shoulders slumped even more but he turned to look at her anyway, "I'm so sorry, Emma. I didn't know. I swear I didn't know. My friends betrayed me. Used me. Smee...I don't...how could he do that?"

She pulled the upset man into a hug, "I don't know, Killian. Dogfighting barbaric and I have absolutely no idea how anyone can find joy in it or consider it entertainment. Humans are capable of so many horrible things. It's disgusting."

He took a step back, "Smee always asked me to order meds and supplies for him through the shelter. Claimed to support some rescues down in the area of Augusta. Lies. All of it. If he wouldn't be already dead I..."

"Don't", Emma shook her head, "You are so much better than him. Don't stoop to that level."

Killian eyed her in disbelief, "He almost killed you."

Emma gave him an encouraging smile, "But I'm still here. And he isn't. He'll never hurt anyone again."

"I'm considering adopting one of the dogs in case they get cleared for adoption at some point", Killian dropped his gaze, "I thought maybe I could take a look at them?"

"Absolutely. There's one Tink absolutely loves", Emma grinned and Killian looked at her in confusion, "Why are you telling me that?"

"Because I know you have a thing for my vet tech", Emma sing-songed and gestured for Killian to follow her.  
Now if only Ruby and Dorothy would get their shit together.   
Maybe she should have a little chat with Graham at some point.  
\--------------------

To Emma's big surprise she found Graham and Dorothy at the clinic as well.  
Sitting in the waiting room to be precise.

"Is there anything I can do for you two?", she asked while she watched Killian sneak off in an attempt to find Tink.  
She rolled her eyes.  
Subtle much.

Dorothy seemed a little nervous, "We are here to see Toto."

"Ah yes. Ruby mentioned that you wanted to adopt him once the case is closed. She stayed with him and had an eye on him as you asked her to", Emma stated with a smirk.  
Oh, this was going to be awkward.

She watched as Dorothy blushed and Graham watched them both with curious eyes before he cleared his throat, "The state attorney agreed to let them all go into foster homes as long as we keep track of the dogs. They can't disappear because they are evidence. They don't usually allow it but I convinced them that we are this sleepy little town and if there's any chance of saving these dogs from euthanasia we have to get to work right away."

Emma nodded, "The puppy is in the mayor's care. I made that decision on my own because a puppy really shouldn't grow up in a shelter."

"Regina took in the puppy?", Graham's eyes went comically wide, "Now I have seen everything."

Dorothy and Emma laughed at the comment but Graham was right, of course.  
Emma had been quite surprised when Regina had offered right away but she was glad that her girlfriend was warming up to dogs more and more.

"I found a trainer willing to work with Toto", Dorothy announced proudly and Graham gave her a reassuring smile, "I already told you that you can foster him. You don't need to convince anyone."

"Dorothy, why don't you go and check on Toto. I'd like to talk to Graham for a minute", Emma gestured for the sheriff to follow her which he did without complaint.

Once they were seated in Emma's office Graham asked the question she knew would be coming, "Are Ruby and Dorothy a thing?"

At first, Emma thought about playing dumb but she decided against it in the end because she considered Graham a friend, "No. Are they in love with each other? Absolutely. But they aren't dating. Dorothy wouldn't do that because you are her boss and Ruby is your ex-girlfriend."

Graham chuckled, "My God! I thought they were just trying to be sneaky. Ruby and I...we've been over for a while. I dare say we are friends not. I mean the break-up was amicable. Why on earth...idiots."

"Maybe you should tell Dorothy that because I think they would be good together. They'd make a cute couple, don't you think?", Emma smiled warmly and Graham nodded, "Absolutely."  
\-----------------------------------------

Emma put a muzzle on Toto together with Tink's help just to be safe because she had to examine his wounds.  
He wasn't aggressive towards humans but other dogs were a different story, not that anyone could blame him. Dorothy sure would have her work cut out for her but Emma had noticed that it was mostly male dogs he wanted to charge at.  
All hope was not lost, she was sure of it.

Graham was talking to Dorothy in the waiting room while Emma and Tink did their job.  
By the time she was done the deputy was grinning from ear to ear and Emma handed her the leash of the muzzled dog.

"I suggest a harness and a collar and two leashes. Keep him muzzled when you walk him and don't unleash him at all. We need to make sure no one gets hurt. Call that trainer right away. I expect to see you back here for a check-up in two days. Tink will hand you his medication and set up an appointment", Emma explained to an eager-looking Dorothy, who nodded in understanding, "You got it, doc."

And then she dashed off before anyone else could have said anything and Graham and Emma laughed in amusement.  
\-----------------------------------

By the time Emma returned to the mayoral mansion it was close to dinner time.  
She had stopped at the flower shop on the way and had gotten a bouquet of red roses for Regina because it had felt right and now that Emma was walking up the driveway together with Bruce anticipation was getting the better of her.  
It was only a matter of seconds until she would see Regina again but truth be told - she couldn't wait a moment longer.

Henry opened the door with a goofy expression on his face as usual before Emma could even ring the doorbell.  
She was about to say something when he put his index finger to his lips, "Shhh. Mom and Sarai are sleeping on the couch in the study. It's super adorable. I took pics!"

He pulled out his smartphone and showed Emma, who smiled happily, "Can you send me those?"

"Sure."  
\--------------------

They had snuck back inside and had made their way into the kitchen together with Bruce and Rosie and Emma had suggested they cook dinner and let Regina sleep.  
Henry had agreed readily and they had gotten to work right away.

When Emma noticed the pizza dough Regina must have made earlier she felt a feeling of warmth spread in her chest.  
She was well aware that it wasn't Regina's favorite dish but she had mentioned a craving for pizza the other day and it meant everything to her that Regina had taken it into consideration.  
And not only that.  
Regina had planned on serving pizza tonight because she knew it would make Emma happy.

Henry had explained that his mom preferred her pizza with vegetables and so they had put ham, mushrooms, and cheese on one half and vegetables and some mozzarella on the other and Emma made a mental note to get a slice of that one too.  
She wanted to show Regina that she was willing to compromise as well.  
\--------------------

The pizza was almost ready when Regina appeared in the kitchen with a still sleepy Sarai in her arms.  
Her face was void of any makeup and her hair was a bit messy but Emma could have sworn that Regina had never looked more beautiful and she pulled the woman close and kissed her "hello" immediately.

"Why didn't you wake me?", Regina asked, seemingly embarrassed, while she glared at her son, who took the puppy from her hands and dashed off with all three dogs so Sarai could go potty.

Emma chuckled at the boy's antics.  
 _Smooth, kid, smooth._

"Cut that boy of yours some slack. You looked really adorable sleeping on that couch with the pup. We didn't have the heart to wake you", Emma said before she kissed Regina again.

Regina huffed but cuddled into Emma's chest anyway, "Mary Margaret called me earlier. Dorothy stormed into the diner in the middle of the lunch rush and kissed Ruby in front of everyone."

Emma laughed out loud, "Good for them. It was about damn time!"  
\----------------------------

They decided to watch a movie after dinner and much to Emma's delight Henry chose "Batman Forever".  
Regina only rolled her eyes in amusement and settled into Emma's side without comment.  
She knew that Henry and Emma shared the love for the dark knight and she had come to accept that.

Sarai was sleeping in the dog bed next to the couch snuggled up to Rosie and Bruce was lying guard next to them.  
Henry was snatching picture after picture and Regina knew that letting the little puppy go to her forever home eventually would be a lot harder than she had anticipated.  
\---------------------

It was later that night when they were lying in bed that Emma finally asked.  
Regina had expected the question at the clinic already but it had never come that day.  
But here they were now.

"Why Sarai? I mean it's a beautiful name. I love it and it suits her. But you didn't even have to think about it and it's not the most usual name."

Regina turned to face Emma, the puppy sleeping right between them once again, "Regina means queen. And back then when I was pregnant...the doctor was fairly certain I would have a little girl. I would have named her Sarai...it's Hebrew and means 'my princess'. I never got to have that baby but when I held her in my arms I thought...three legs or not...if she lives she'll be someone's princess one day."

Emma kissed her in reply, "Every day I keep thinking I can't possibly fall more in love with you and then you say something like that. You really are amazing, Regina. You and that beautiful heart of yours...you really take my breath away."


	24. A bunch of misfits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hello everyone,_
> 
> _HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
>  May 2021 be kind to all of us._
> 
> _I wanted to write this long-ass note about how shitty the last year has been, how challenging, how messed-up and what not.  
>  How it's basically impossible to find a girlfriend that isn't completely psycho._   
>  _And then I sat down and thought about it for a while and instead of this neverending tirade of how last year was the worst I realized this:_
> 
> _Last year brought me Russia and Keylam (I'll add a pic of them for all of you).  
>  And for them, I'd do it all again.  
> A hundred times._
> 
> _I have the most amazing friends there are and a bond with my dogs that has proven to be incredible.  
>  And that's what matters.  
> It's everything._
> 
> _On a side note: Have you seen "The Flight attendant" yet because if you haven't you really should! Loved that show._
> 
> _And I just watched "WW84" yesterday and it was the best way to end the year because Diana <3_
> 
> _Anyway.  
>  I hope you are all doing well!  
> Stay safe and healthy!  
> Much love from the three of us (we'll foster again soon) xo_

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Emma returned to the clinic after breakfast the next morning only to find Killian and Tink sitting in front of one of the cages together, feeding one of the dogs they had brought in the other night.  
It was a white and brown female that had to be around seven years old and she definitely had been used as a bait dog considering all the scars that she next to the fresh wounds from the fight she had gotten caught up in.  
It was obvious that she had been used for breeding more times than had been healthy for her and she was way too skinny for Emma's liking but she was incredibly sweet.  
  
Shy around people in the beginning and mostly scared of other dogs which was understandable but Emma was sure that she could become a great pet and companion eventually.  
  
Tink smiled at her when she caught sight of her boss, "Killian suggested we name her Milah. It's a beautiful name, isn't it?"

Emma grinned, "Sure is. So, that's the one, Mister Jones?"

Killian met Emma's eyes and nodded, "That's the one."

"Very well. Tink, I'll head into the office to get the papers ready so Killian can become her official foster. Please explain the protocol to him. You know, muzzle. Leash and so on. Also, try to get a hold of that dog trainer Dorothy has suggested, okay?"

Tink got up and pulled out her phone, "Already on it, boss."  
\------------------------------------

Kathryn came in to help Emma and Tink to take care of their special clients a short while later and Emma appreciated the extra help immensely.  
They had regular clients after all as well.

When Emma returned from treating a cat with an eye infection she found Frederik and Kathryn walking one of the rescued dogs.  
It was secured with a muzzle and Kathryn had put a collar and a harness on him and held two leashes in her hand.  
  
Emma knew he was probably the most problematic case because he showed a lot of aggression towards other dogs and he didn't care for people all that much either.  
He wasn't aggressive towards humans per se but he simply had no attachment to them either.  
He had been bred solely for one purpose - to fight and to kill.  
  
It was a shame because the black and white dog must have been a stunning appearance before the fights and the scars on his face. Part of his ear was missing and he was limping but it got better every day.  
He had to be around five and Emma hoped that all hope wasn't lost for him.  
\---------------------------------

Regina and Henry showed up around lunchtime with food for everyone around noon, Bruce, Rosie, and Sarai in tow.  
  
Emma chuckled at the sight of them because who would have guessed that the mayor of Storybrooke would walk down the street accompanied by three Pitbulls one day.  
But Regina was all smiles and seemed quite happy so Emma decided not to tease her about it.

Tink, Killian, Kathryn, and Frederik were eating and chatting together in the staff room while Emma and her visitors were taking their lunch break in her office.

"I'd like to cook the two of you dinner tonight", Emma announced between bites, well aware that Regina would protest because she would be working all day.   
Not only a second later Regina was about to do just that but Emma gestured for her to let her finish, "I do love cooking. I find it relaxing. I mean we could always cook together?"  
  
A smile appeared on Regina's face and she nodded, "Very well. When should we be at your place?"

"Around six?", Emma asked and winked at Henry, who grinned at the both of them.

"Alright", Regina agreed, "I talked to the State Attorney earlier. No one claimed the dogs so far. And Sarai was registered in Smee's name. They found a Last Will that said he leaves everything he possesses to Killian Jones. The irony considering how he has betrayed his best friend."

"So, Sarai will go to Killian?", Emma asked, knowing that would never work because Killian had decided to foster Milah and a puppy was no good fit for the older dog. She would have to talk to Killian tomorrow.  
  
Regina dropped her gaze, "Yes. He promised me that he will make sure that the other dogs won't be put down as long as they don't pose a threat. And I made some calls because I remembered that a friend of my mother is named Cruella. It's quite an unusual name. What are the chances that it's a different one? I don't remember her well but she loves fur coats. She's a horrible woman, really."

Emma looked at Regina in disbelief, "You think your mother knows that woman?"

Regina shrugged, "She might. I wouldn't be surprised, to be honest. Anyway. I made some calls and I found out an address I gave to Walsh if I recall his name correctly."

Emma nodded in understanding, "Great guy. And good. Thank you!"

"Of course", Regina gave Emma a tight smile.  
She had come to understand that someone had to help these dogs and if there was anything in her power that she could do she would but she was afraid that all hell would break loose if her mother would find out what she had done.

"Mom said she'd try to come up with some funding for the shelter. In the town budget", Henry announced, looking like a chipmunk, "And she said she would have a fundraiser...for the dogs you rescued."

Emma took Regina's hand and squeezed it, "That's a fabulous idea. Thank you so much. I know they are just a bunch of misfits..."

"But they deserve loving homes too", Regina added and looked at Sarai, who was sleeping at her feet.  
Killian Jones had a lot of experience with dogs. She'd be in the best care and maybe she would get to see her at times which was quite the relief.  
But her heart broke a little at the thought anyway.  
\------------------------------------

Emma had talked to Killian about the situation with Sarai once Regina, Henry, and the dogs had left.  
He had looked at her in disbelief and surprise and Emma had told him that he wouldn't have to make a decision right away.  
But he agreed that Milah and Sarai wouldn't be a good fit and that he would talk to Tink and think it through before he would make any kind of decision.

Right now the dogs were evidence anyway and the puppy was safe with Regina.  
\--------------------------------------  
  
She was about to leave the clinic, ready to head home and eager to spend time with her favorite people and the dogs when Emma bumped into David and Mary Margaret.

"Regina called", David told her excitedly, "About a fundraiser for the Pitbulls."

Emma smiled.  
Trust the woman to get to work right away.  
"I know. I think it's a wonderful idea."

Mary Margaret nodded enthusiastically, "I agree. We have to call a meeting next week and see what we can come up with."

"Sure", Emma agreed easily, "Just tell me when and I'll be there."

"Will do", David replied, "Is Kathryn still here?"

"Yeah. She is walking the dogs with Frederik", Emma explained, "Why?"

David grinned, "Because we want to see the red nose Pitbull you have in there. Ruby loves that dog and we are trying to figure out a way how she might be able to foster her now that she is dating Dorothy and Toto is a bit of a wildcard at the moment."

Emma laughed, "Those two. It's good that they finally get to be happy."  
\------------------------------------

Regina and Henry were already there when Emma arrived at the warehouse and Bruce ran up to her right away, jumping up and down in an attempt to get her attention.  
Emma chuckled and bent down to pet her dog who licked all over her face and she couldn't help but laugh while Regina and Henry watched in amusement.

She kissed Regina quickly and ruffled Henry's hair before they headed inside, ready for an evening of quality time together.  
\----------------------------------

It was past 2 am when Emma's cellphone rang.  
She woke with a start, used to being called away to emergencies in the middle of the night, grabbed her phone, and answered without even looking at the caller ID.

It was Graham, who told her that he had found another dog in the woods, chained to a tree.

"I'll be right there", was Emma's only answer.  
  
She wanted to sneak out of bed but Regina grabbed her wrist, "What's wrong?"

"Graham found a dog in the woods. I gotta go", Emma put a kiss on Regina's forehead and smiled at Sarai, who snuggled into Regina even more.

Regina turned on the bedside lamp and blinked owlishly, "I'm coming with you."

Emma shook her head, "There's no need. I'll be right back."  
  
"It wasn't a question, Emma. I'm coming with you."  
\-------------------------------

They arrived after a short drive and found Graham thanks to the coordinates he had texted Emma.  
  
Regina gasped at the sight.  
A dog was sitting next to a tree, chained to it, shivering in the rain. Emaciated to the point it was merely skin and bones and the sadness in its eyes made Regina want to scream or punch someone.  
It was still wagging its tail albeit weakly. 

Emma got a leash from her car and some dried meat and took a step closer to the dog.  
It was still wagging its tail and she knelt down, always making sure not to appear threatening, and held out the meat for the dog to take.

"Hello baby girl."

The dog took the offered food greedily and Emma petted her head carefully.

"Regina, can you get me a blanket from the car, please?"

Regina stumbled off numbly and did as she was told while Emma fed the dog some more and unhooked the chain.  
Luckily it was only attached to the leash with a carabiner before she put her own leash on the dog.

She took the blanket from Regina's hands and wrapped the dog up in it before she lifted her carefully and carried her to her car, "You're safe now, okay?"

The dog licked her face gratefully in reply and Regina had to wipe a few tears away at last.  
\-----------------------------------------  
  
Tink had held the door open by the time they arrived and Emma and her vet tech took care of the dog as best as they could while Regina watched in horror now that she could see the dog in full light.  
She wondered how that dog could be still alive, especially since she had to be older already and she must have had puppies way too many times according to Emma.  
  
What really got to Regina was the sadness in the dog's eyes.  
They were so full of pain, so haunted.

She stepped closer, about to pet the dog when it simply rested its head against Regina's hand and sighed in exhaustion.  
At least she was safe now.  
\--------------------------------------

Bruce and Sarai were cuddled up together in Emma's bed by the time they returned and Regina couldn't stop smiling which didn't go unnoticed by Emma.  
  
"Thanks for coming with me", Emma whispered while Regina snuggled into her and held on tight.

"Always."  
\--------------------------------------  
  
Henry named the new dog "Cookie" once they returned to the clinic after breakfast.   
It was a brindle-colored Pitbull type of dog and he claimed her coat looked like cookie dough which had amused everyone present at the clinic at the time.  
  
Ruby was there to sit with the red nose Pitbull for a bit and told Emma that she would foster her, come hell or high water because she had put up separate crates in different rooms of the apartment so they could keep Toto and Diana safe and away from each other when Dorothy would be over.  
At least for the time being.

Emma had only laughed at the name, knowing full-well that Ruby had watched _Wonder Woman_ one too many times, but who was she to judge?  
Bruce had gotten his name from her favorite comic book hero _Batman_ back in the day.

To Emma's big surprise Regina showed up with Zelena and Robin in the afternoon because the West family had heard about the latest rescue and since Gus was an elderly dog as well they were considering fostering the dog they had brought in last night in case Cookie would be okay with another dog and kids.  
But they wanted to take a look at the dog before they would even attempt to bring the children and Gus along.  
And Cookie had to get stronger first anyway.  
  
Emma was happy to show Zelena and Robin around anyway because every tiny bit of support meant so much because they were running out of space and the situation wasn't any better at the shelter.  
And it was so difficult to find foster homes and forever home for these types of dogs anyway, no matter how much they deserved a chance at life, love, and a home of their own.

Zelena was unusually quiet when she saw the mauled and injured dogs and tightened her grip on her husband's arm once they caught sight of Cookie in her crate, an IV attached to her paw.  
  
It only took one look at her husband and he nodded, "Let us know once you know if she would be alright with another dog in the house. And kids, obviously. If it's no issue we'll take her."  
  
Regina sighed in relief and hugged her sister in gratitude.  
She didn't know when she had grown so soft but being surrounded by so much abuse every day had done something to her.  
  
Yes, some of these dogs showed severe aggression towards other dogs but who could blame them?  
It was all they knew.  
It was all they had been taught.

But except for the black and white one, they were really just happy whenever they got some love and attention.  
  
The dog trainer had checked out all of the rescued dogs and while that black and white male dog that was still without a name had charged at the woman twice she had told them that he could be trained.  
That there was hope for him if they would find someone willing to put in the work.  
  
Knowing Emma she wouldn't rest before they found that exact home for said dog.  
\------------------------------  
  
Cruella De Vil was seething.  
She paced in her Boston loft that offered an incredible view over Boston.  
  
Those stupid fishermen had ratted her out and the police had gotten a tip from someone about her whereabouts.  
And then there had been a phone call from the town's mayor.  
  
Regina Mills.

She sneered.  
She hadn't seen Cora or her daughters in years but she remembered them vividly.  
  
The police were currently raiding her warehouses and every building she owned in town.  
Thankfully her contact at the police had informed her of the recent developments ahead of time and they had been able to get rid of most of the evidence.  
  
Unfortunately, the police had been faster than she had anticipated though and she knew this time she wouldn't get away.   
Especially not because Gideon and Nemo had talked.  
And apparently, they had been smarter than she had thought because they had recorded some of the phone calls she had made to them.  
  
If it hadn't been for Regina Mills they wouldn't have found her so fast though.  
She could have left the country, could have...  
  
The doorbell rang.  
She knew what was coming.  
  
She grabbed her phone and sent a text message quickly.  
  
The door got broken down and armed policemen stormed in, weapons at the ready.  
  
She dropped her phone and held up her hands in surrender.

_108 Mifflin Street, Storybrooke. Make her pay._

Cruella De Vil took a last look at the message she had sent and noticed that the message had been received and read already.  
Good.  
  
Regina Mills would pay.  
And that was while her devilish laugh echoed through her loft as she stepped onto her phone with her heel, destroying the device while one of the officers put handcuffs on her and another one read Cruella her rights.  
  



	25. Sarai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know...everyone says their dog is the prettiest and the cutest and the smartest.  
> And we're all not wrong.
> 
> But it was quite chilly the other day and I had Russia wear her jacket and booties and I'm sorry to say but my dog is cuter than yours LOL  
> I mean just look at her...😍😍🥰🥰💗💗
> 
> [](https://imgbb.com/)  
> 
> 
> Obviously, I'm just kidding. I love dogs. All of them. 
> 
> Anyway.  
> Here's the next chapter of "Bait".  
> I hope you'll like it :)

_Killian,  
if this letter ever finds you it means my sins have finally caught up with me and I’m gone._

_By now you are well aware of what I have done.  
I’ve betrayed you, my best friend, in so many ways and I am sorry. Truly._

_I know you will never believe me but I never meant for things to get so completely out of control._

_I owe Cruella so much.  
A debt that I inherited from my father. One I couldn’t get rid of no matter how hard I tried._

_I meant to help the dogs in the beginning.  
I took care of their wounds as best as I could but it wasn’t enough and Cruella kept asking more of me every week and I was in too deep already anyway and so I surrendered._

_It was the wrong choice, of course.  
We both know it was._

_I know you will never forgive me and I don’t ask you to.  
I managed to save this one puppy and I hope you will give her the home she deserves; away from fighting and the horror that comes with it.  
And if you can’t do it I’m sure you’ll find her the best home._

_I hear Emma Swan is alive and well.  
Good. I'm glad.  
I don’t know what’s gotten into me. I’m fairly certain I’ve finally lost it._

_There’s no excuse, no explanation good enough to justify what I have done.  
What we all have done.  
We shouldn’t have but we’ve gotten greedy and were cowards, all three of us._

_My one hope is that Cruella will be brought to justice as well.  
Beware of a man named Will Scarlet.  
He is Cruella’s lover (or more like her most prominent boy toy at the moment) and he would do anything for her._

_Take care, Killian.  
I’m so sorry._

_Smee_  
\----------------------------------------------

Killian had read the letter at least twenty times over the last two weeks but he still didn’t understand.  
Despite what Smee had done he still felt a certain amount of grief because Smee had been his friend for so long and they had been through so much together.  
But he was also so angry that Smee had abused his trust and his friendship to do unspeakable things to the animals Killian had vowed to protect.

A part of him wondered why Smee hadn’t told him, hadn’t asked him for help but considering what he had heard about Cruella De Vil he’d like to believe that Smee had kept him out of this mess protect him.  
At least he hoped that had been the reason for Smee’s lies.  
He had seen the puppy the other day because he had been to the mayor’s office to talk about the fundraiser together with David, Mary Margaret, Emma, Tink, and Graham.  
Kathryn, Frederik, Ruby, and Dorothy had shown up later as well and they had come up with some great ideas so far.

She had been there, sleeping in her dog bed next to Regina’s desk, without a care in the world despite her missing back leg.  
Sarai Regina had named her and he found the name absolutely beautiful.  
It suited her.  
Tink had said she wouldn’t hold it against him if he would choose Sarai over fostering Milah and he had considered it for the last three weeks.  
Ever since Emma had told him.

But the truth was that he couldn’t.  
He had chosen Milah because that dog had bonded with him right away. He had made the decision together with Tink and he wouldn’t just change his mind.

And he had seen the look in Regina’s eyes as soon as he had looked at the puppy, the fear of losing her Regina had tried so hard not to show, and he couldn’t.  
He wasn’t sure if Regina was willing to keep her but if anything it should be her who found Sarai her forever home.

Once the puppy had woken up she had strolled around in the office and had gotten everyone to pet her before she had returned to Regina’s side and had jumped up on Storybrooke’s mayor until Regina had given in and had picked her up so Sarai could sit in her lap.  
It had been quite the sight and everyone had smiled at the picture while Regina had tried to remain stoic, only to fail as soon as Sarai had started to shower her with kisses.

He wouldn’t take this dog from Regina.  
Killian had made his choice.  
\-----------------------------------

He met Ruby and Dorothy on the way to the clinic, together with their dog trainer.  
Both dogs were muzzled and secured properly and Dorothy was walking Toto on the opposite side of the road, a safe distance away from Ruby and Diana but he could tell that the women were making progress with the dogs.  
Good for time.

They still had a long way to go, no doubt, but Killian admired their determination to make it work and wished them all the luck in the world.  
\---------------------------------------

He found Emma and Tink together in Emma’s office, debating what to do with the black and white dog because they couldn’t keep him at the clinic and the shelter wasn’t the right place for that dog because he needed extensive care.

"Killian!“, Emma smiled at him, "What brings you here?“  
"I came to give you this“, he handed her all the documents of the puppy Smee left for him, "She’s yours to place in a home. And I’d like to take Milah home if that’s alright.“  
"Really?“, Tink looked at him with so much love and admiration and Emma hoped that they would find happiness together because in her eyes Tink and Killian would make a great couple.

"Aye“, he nodded, "We chose her and we’ll stick with it. Besides, I don’t have time to take care of a puppy. And train it. And in my opinion, she’s Regina’s dog anyway.“  
„I agree“, Tink turned to look at Emma, who shrugged, „I’m with you guys but it really depends on Regina.“  
\-------------------------------------------------

Emma was ready to leave because she had promised Henry to meet him at the park and she had an errand to run before that when Kathryn and Frederik showed up at the clinic, much to Emma’s surprise.  
"Hey guys! What are you doing here?“

Kathryn looked at Frederik, who nodded, "We’ve been thinking. You know how we were walking the Pitbulls while they were all at the clinic?“  
"Yeah. You were such a great help and I don’t know how to thank you. Like ever“, Emma stated, "But Regina said to invite you over to dinner next weekend.“  
"That sounds lovely“, Kathryn admitted, "Here’s the thing. Frederik and I don’t want to have children.“

"Okay?“, Emma wasn’t sure why Kathryn was telling her that and was curious where Albert’s daughter was going with this.  
"We spent the last couple of weeks remodeling the house a bit, put up a proper fence“, Frederik explained, "So he can’t escape.“  
Emma wasn’t sure what they were talking about at first until it hit her.  
Now way!

"His ears perked up the other day when we came to walk him“, Kathryn added, "I think we can do it. Together with the dog trainer, of course. What do you think?“  
Emma gave them her best smile, "I think you two are a godsend, really.“

"We picked a name too“, Frederik announced proudly, "He’s such a strong dog so we thought Perceval would fit him nicely.“

Emma thought it over for a moment.  
Perceval.  
Like the legendary knight of King Arthur’s Round Table.

That dog was a total warrior, so yes, it was a great fit.

"Let’s go see him“, Emma gestured toward the room with the kennels and watched Kathryn take her husband’s hand before they followed her, confidence in their eyes.  
\------------------------------------------

Kathryn hadn’t been lying.  
Perceval perked up at the sight of them and Kathryn was able to put the muzzle on him without him causing any trouble which was quite some progress.

During the first couple of days he had growled and barked and jumped like a crazy dog but he had calmed down quite a bit and he seemed comfortable in Kathryn’s and Frederik’s presence.  
Good.

Emma watched them walk him together, watch him wag his tail at Kathryn’s praise for the first time and decided that yes, this was worth a shot.

She called Graham to let him know and instructed Tink to get the paperwork ready before she left the clinic, a huge smile on her face.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

After she had run her errand she had met Henry, who was super excited because he had been invited to a sleepover at Ella’s place together with Hansel and Gretel and he was allowed to bring Rosie as well.  
Emma was sure he wouldn’t have accepted otherwise anyway.

It was nice to see Henry make friends at last and she knew how relieved Regina was that her son finally seemed to fit in.  
They had talked about it only a couple of nights ago when they had gone for a long walk on the beach together with Bruce and Sarai while Henry and Rosie had been at the playground with their friends.

Their relationship was growing stronger by the day and Emma was entirely grateful that she had found a family of her own after being on her own for so long.  
Yes, she had her parents, even if they had only found her as a teenager, but ever since they had passed away Emma had felt even more alone than she had when she had been younger.

With Regina and Henry though she felt complete in a way she never had thought possible.

She had explained the situation with Sarai to Henry and he had agreed with what everyone else already knew.  
Sarai was meant to be his mother’s dog.  
\------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the mansion Henry ran upstairs to pack his overnight bag and Emma went into the living room where she found not only Regina, Sarai, and Bruce but also Zelena and Cookie.

"Hey“, she kissed Regina quickly before she bent down to pet three excited dogs that were wagging their tails excitedly.  
When Cookie sat down in front of her Emma couldn’t help, but chuckle, "Now look at you! You’re looking so much better and so much happier. Hi Zelena!“

"Emma“, Zelena gave her a smile, "What a surprise to see you here.“  
Regina rolled her eyes at her sister’s antics but didn’t comment.  
Zelena was happy for her, she knew that much, and that was what mattered to her.

"How’s it going over with the dogs and the kids?“, Emma wanted to know and Zelena’s hand reached out to pet Cookie immediately, "It’s been an adjustment, of course“, she answered honestly, "Cookie needed time to settle in but she loves the kids and the kids love her. And Gus has been on his best behavior at all times. I think it has helped her a lot. And that’s the reason why we decided to adopt her.“  
Emma couldn’t help but to hug her, "That’s amazing. Thank you so much!“  
"It’s all your doing, darling“, Regina stated proudly before she got up and kissed Emma on the cheek.  
"You won’t believe what happened today“, Emma decided to share at least some of the news while Zelena was still present. The rest had to wait until later, "Kathryn and Frederik came by to pick up Perceval. They built a better fence and all. Oh, and they’re coming over for dinner on Saturday.“  
"Perceval?“, Regina looked at her in confusion.

"Our little black and white trouble maker. They named him Perceval“, Emma explained, "And he even wagged his tail at Kathryn today.“  
Zelena chuckled, "Kathryn and Frederik are fostering that beast of a dog? Oh, that’s priceless.“  
"Kathryn always had dogs growing up“, Regina threw in, only causing Zelena to bark out a laugh, „Yeah. Poodles.“  
Emma laughed as well, „Either way they are really good with him and I think there’s a real chance that this will work out eventually.“  
\-----------------------------------------------

Henry hadn’t only packed an overnight bag for himself but also one for Rosie which made Emma and Regina smile at him and each other with so much fondness that Zelena had made a gagging sound which no one had cared about.

Zelena had offered to drop Henry off at Ella’s house and so Emma found herself alone with Regina and the dogs about half an hour after her arrival.

She had lit a small fire in the fireplace because there was a storm coming and Regina was about the head into the kitchen to prepare dinner but Emma grabbed her wrist and held her back, "There’s something we need to talk about.“  
Regina paled visibly, expecting the worst, and Emma shook her head, "I’m not leaving and I’m not breaking up with you. This is not about us. I'd like to believe we’re fine.“

She watched Regina’s shoulders sag in relief before she continued, "Killian came by today. He’s come to a decision.“  
„Oh.“  
Regina’s gaze dropped to Sarai, who was sitting at her feet, looking at her expectantly and she felt her heart break a little more.  
She had tried to get used to the thought that the puppy she had come to love would leave eventually but the thought had become more and more unbearable by the day.

Emma took Regina’s hand and squeezed it gently, "Killian and Tink took Milah home today. He gave me this.“  
She handed the papers Killian had given her to Regina, "Just look at them.“

Regina studied the vaccination certificate that said Sarai was a Pitbull which Emma had suspected already, even though Sarai seemed to be on the smaller side, which Regina didn’t mind.  
What really caught her attention though was Sarai’s birthday.

 _Feburary 1st._  
Like Regina’s.  
So, Sarai was about 5 ½ months old.  
Emma pulled something else from her pocket and put it into Regina’s hand.  
It was a golden dog tag, shaped like a crown and it had Sarai’s name engraved on the front. Regina’s hand shook when she turned it around.  
There was a phone number engraved on the back.  
Regina’s.

She looked at Emma, tears streaming down her face and Emma stepped closer to wipe them away, "So, what do you think, Madame Mayor? You ready to be a dog mom?“

Regina put the papers and dog tag on the table before she stepped into Emma’s embrace and held on tight.  
"How did you know?“, she whispered when Emma put a kiss to her temple.  
"Regina, that dog was meant to be with you. You’d have to be blind not to see it. Killian said so too. And Tink. And Henry. And everyone else as well for the matter.“  
Sarai seemed irritated by Regina’s behavior and jumped up on her legs repeatedly until Regina bent down to pick her up and the dog started to lick her face in an attempt to cheer her up right away.  
She had grown quite a bit and she’d gotten a lot heavier and soon enough Regina wouldn’t be able to hold her like that but right that moment she didn’t care.

Emma put a kiss on Regina’s forehead and one to Sarai’s head, who tried to lick her face but she stepped back with a chuckle, "I think you two should spend some time snuggling on the couch and I’ll order some take out. What do you think?“

Regina nodded, "Thank you, darling.“  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
It had been a stormy night indeed.  
Sarai and Bruce had slept cuddled up in the dog bed next to the fireplace and Emma and Regina had taken the opportunity to sneak upstairs by themselves.

They had made love while the storm had raged outside and Regina had felt whole for the first time since had lost her baby when Mal had left them.

Emma had helped her heal in ways she had never thought possible and it was Emma’s and Henry’s love for dogs that had brought the missing pieces of the puzzle into her life.

When they had woken up Bruce and Sarai had been in bed with them, Sarai with her head on Regina’s neck as usual, and Bruce was rolled up in the crook of Emma’s legs and Regina couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

It was perfection and she was so content, so happy.  
\---------------------------------  
Regina was standing at the stove, flipping over pancakes when Emma wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and put a kiss to her neck, "Good morning, beautiful.“

Regina beamed at the compliment and turned around to kiss Emma properly, pulling her closer in the process, "Good morning, darling.“

When Henry and Rosie stormed into the kitchen a couple of minutes later he had a huge smile on his face and a bag from the pet store in hand.

He held it out to his mother who took it from him with a raised eyebrow.  
Henry only shrugged, "You got Rosie all that stuff when we adopted her. So I thought I could at least get Sarai a proper collar. We are keeping her, aren’t we?“  
"Yes. Yes, we are“, Regina rasped out and pulled her son into a tight hug.  
"Awesome!“, he bent down to pet the puppy, Rosie and Bruce happily.  
If someone would have told him a couple of months ago that he would live in a mansion with three Pitbulls at some point he would have thought them crazy since his mother had never wanted a dog in the house and now she had her own.  
How things could change.  
He was well aware that most of it had been Emma’s doing and he looked up to give her a grateful smile.  
She winked at him in return.

Regina took the collar out of the bag and gasped.  
It was made of leather and its lilac collar would suit Sarai perfectly and it would go well with the tag.  
"It’s beautiful, Henry. Thank you.“  
\--------------------------------------

They enjoyed breakfast together before they decided to take a walk down to the beach which had become one of their favorite places anyway.

Emma wanted to have a little barbeque at the warehouse later and they had spontaneously invited Ruby and Dorothy.

Life was good.


	26. The worries of a dog mom

Barbecue with Ruby and Dorothy had been lovely, even Regina had to admit that.  
She had been nervous at first because she knew how close Emma and Ruby were but she wouldn’t have needed to worry.

Ruby had pulled her in a hug as soon as they had arrived with a „Congratulations, dog mama!“ and Dorothy had handed her a gift bag with dog treats and some toys for Sarai.  
Regina had been rendered speechless for a moment because she hadn’t expected so much kindness and acceptance when she had never really bothered to be friends with anyone in Storybrooke before.  
It had been a nice evening with lots of laughter and good company and Regina finally understood why Emma had taken a liking to Ruby Lucas in the first place.  
The woman was funny and smart and decent and it was obvious how much she loved Dorothy and how much Storybrooke’s most capable deputy adored her in return.

There had been lots of talk about dogs that night and Dorothy had shared all the progress she was making with Toto and how it was still a long road to success, but there was hope and that was all that mattered.  
\---------------------------------------

The next couple of weeks were peaceful but busy.  
Emma had worked crazy hours at the clinic and Regina had been at the office almost every day, trying to juggle with the budget to find more funding for the shelter together with Belle, who had agreed to a position as Regina’s assistant at Town Hall which allowed Regina more time with Henry and Emma.

Regina brought Sarai to the office whenever she left for work and the ever-growing puppy had her own dog bed at Town Hall now as she was the mayoral dog.

People had been surprised once the news had gotten out that Regina had adopted the three-legged Pitbull puppy but Sarai had wrapped everyone around her little paw as soon as they had met her.

The investigation in regards to Cruella’s dogfighting ring had brought many more cruel things to the light and countless other Pitbulls had been rescued and brought to shelters across many.

When Killian had told Walsh about the warning in Smee’s letter about a man called Will Scarlet they had been informed that Cruella’s phone messaged had been restored and there had been a threat against Regina but since nothing had happened in the weeks following Regina’s arrest the police didn’t consider it all that serious anymore.

There had been policemen stated outside of the mansion at night for a while but no stranger had shown up in Storybrooke and no further threats had been made.

Emma had stayed at the mansion most nights during the week anyway and Henry and Regina had come to stay at the warehouse at the weekends.  
It had started out as some kind of „experimental“ living arrangement but had become a routine by now.  
A routine that worked for all three of them, much to Henry’s delight because he really liked to have Emma round and so did his mother.  
Not that Regina would deny it any longer because there was simply no point.

Her smile became absolutely radiant as soon as she caught sight of Emma or whenever someone so much as mentioned her girlfriend.

Girlfriend.  
They were so much more than that.  
They were friends and partners.  
Lovers.

And for the first time in many, many years Regina felt content with her life.  
Happy.  
And alive.  
She felt so alive and she enjoyed every second of it.

She loved Emma and Emma loved her, Regina knew that.  
They might not have said it out loud yet but Regina didn’t doubt Emma anymore.

Therapy had done her a world of good and Emma had even accompanied her on a few occasions after Archie had suggested it and it had helped them understand each other better.

Conversation was key in a working relationship and both of them were aware of that.  
It wasn’t always easy but they were working on it and had gotten so much better at talking about their issues than when their journey had started.

They would leave for a weekend getaway together with Henry in a couple of days and Regina had to admit that she was excited because she hadn’t been on vacation in a long time.  
Emma had even convinced her to go away over Christmas and New Year’s in a couple of months although Regina had been hesitant in the beginning because they usually spent the holidays together with Zelena and her family.  
But in the end, it had been Zelena who had convinced her that maybe it was time for a new tradition and so Regina had agreed, unaware that Emma had invited Zelena and her family along anyway.  
\-------------------------------------------

It was the night before the fundraiser for the shelter and Regina was lying awake despite being worn out.  
The good kind.

They had made love way into the night and Regina’s skin was still tingling and yet she couldn’t sleep.  
Emma would take Sarai to the clinic after the fundraiser to have her fixed and Regina was a little nervous.

She trusted Emma and she knew that Emma was one hell of a veterinarian but it was a surgery none-the-less and Regina was worried for the dog she had grown to love so much.  
She understood the necessity of spaying & neutering programs and she supported them fully but this wasn’t any dog – it was Sarai.  
It was her own dog and she felt a little bit on edge.

"Regina?“  
Emma’s voice was only a mumble but it put a smile on Regina’s face anyway.

There was something utterly endearing about the sight of a barely awake Emma Swan and Regina couldn’t help but to run her hand down Emma’s back.

"Is something wrong?“, Emma was waking up more and more by the second and Regina cursed herself for waking her because Emma had been so busy anyway and she needed the rest.

"Nothing’s wrong. I’m just a bit worried“, Regina admitted, "I’m not doubting your abilities or anything. It's just...“

"I know“, Emma smiled lazily, "I get it, okay? And I promise you, I won’t let anything happening to your Sarai. She’s your baby girl and I know how much you love her.“

A moment later paws could be heard barreling up the stairs and Regina and Emma barked out a laugh.  
Trust that puppy to wake up to her name being said in the middle of the night.

Many nights Sarai fell asleep in the dog bed next to the fireplace with Bruce watching over her and yet they always woke up with the puppy cuddled up next to Regina and Bruce by their feet.

Rosie liked the other dogs living in the mansion as well and she even played with them on occasion but she never left Henry’s side for long.  
It would get interesting once he had to return to school after the holidays, that much was certain.

Sarai jumped up on the bed seconds later, showering Regina with affection by and Bruce walked through the door, lazily stretching his legs before he took his spot by their legs.

Emma smiled when Regina snuggled into her and held her close while Sarai got comfortable as well.  
She loved the little family of theirs.  
Emma had never entertained the idea of having children of her own before she had met Regina but she had caught herself considering it now.  
She wasn’t sure where Regina stood and it was way too early in their relationship to talk about it.  
Maybe.  
One day.

Because it was the first time in her life that Emma could actually see herself raising a child with someone.  
With Regina.  
Always Regina.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

The fundraiser had been a great success and the people of Storybrooke had been positively surprised by the friendly nature of the rescued Pitbulls.

Emma and the dog trainer, Alice, had explained aggressive behavior and the concept of bait dogs.

Ruby and Dorothy had brought Toto and Diana to show that re-training a fighting dog was possible because Toto had made a lot of progress.  
He was still muzzled but he could be walked next to Diana by now and that in itself spoke volumes.

Rosie and Cookie had been there so the people could meet and pet them, Regina and Sarai had been in the "kissing booth“ because Sarai loved everyone.

To Emma’s big surprise Kathryn, Frederik, and Perceval had shown up as well.  
It had been a big question till the very end and Emma could tell how tense the dog was around other dogs but Kathryn and Frederik stayed in control of the situation and it was obvious how much his attitude had changed towards them.  
For the better.

He would be a dog that would have to stay muzzled and on a leash in public for the rest of his life most likely, but it looked like he could still have a happy life with the two people who had chosen him anyway.

There had been games for the kids, a photo contest, a pen of available dogs from the shelter, food sponsored by Granny, and a raffle and it had been a blast.  
Everyone had enjoyed themselves and Regina was proud of the citizens of Storybrooke for being so open-minded, interested, and supportive.  
\-------------------------------------------------

Regina and Henry accompanied Emma and Sarai to the clinic where Tink was already waiting for them and Regina’s nerves started to show once more.

Bruce dashed off to get some rest in his dog bed, exhausted from all the excitement of the day, in Emma’s office and Tink showed Henry and Rosie around, allowing Emma and Regina a few minutes of alone time.  
Regina was petting Sarai, who was worn out from the day as well, but her tail was still wagging and her eyes were on Regina as usual.

"It won’t take that long. You can wait if you want“, Emma stated and prepared the injection she needed for the anesthesia.

Regina turned to look at her, "You don’t mind?“

Emma shook her head and gave Regina an encouraging smile, "Of course not. Ruby expects your call. She said she’ll bring dinner.“  
Regina wanted to say something but words failed her.  
Her life had changed so much the day she had allowed Emma into her life and sometimes it all seemed so surreal but it wasn’t.  
It was her reality now.

"Okay.“  
Regina lifted Sarai on the table and gave Emma a watery smile.

"So, let’s send your little princess off to dreamland. The sooner she sleeps the sooner you'll get her back“, Emma stated and prepared the needle.

Regina nodded and watched as Emma injected the dose of medication she had prepared carefully.  
Sarai was too tired out to even noticed and drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

"We’ll be back soon“, Emma promised and lifted the puppy into her arms but waited for Regina to put a kiss to Sarai’s forehead, "I love you, my little princess. I’ll see you soon.“

Emma kissed Regina quickly and headed for the door to carry Sarai over to the OR.

"Emma?“

She stopped and turned her head to look at Regina, "Yes?“

"I…I love you too, you know that, right?“  
Regina’s eyes were earnest and her voice serious because she meant it and she needed Emma to understand that.

"Yes. Yes, I do, Regina“, Emma smiled, "And I love you.“  
And then Emma and Sarai disappeared through the door.  
\-------------------------------------------------

About an hour later Regina was sitting on the floor next to Sarai, who was covered in a blanket and still out cold.  
Emma had injected her something to help her wake up and told Regina it would only be a couple of minutes before Sarai would start to come to.

And she did.  
Disorientated and groggy, but her tail was wagging at the sound of Regina’s voice and the smile Regina gave Emma was everything.

Ruby and Dorothy had brought dinner and they had kept Regina distracted together with Henry and Rosie while Emma and Tink had performed the surgery and Regina had never been so grateful that she had friends now than in this moment.

"I’ll stay here tonight and bring her over to the mansion in the morning“, Emma stated, "Just to be sure.“

Regina nodded, "Thank you. I’ll miss you. I sleep better with you by my side. Both of you.“

Emma bent down and put a kiss to Regina’s forehead, "I’ll grab a bite to eat. I’ll be back in a few. Call me if you need me.“  
\-----------------------------------------

Regina and Henry had left for the mansion once Sarai had been awake and comfortable in her crate for the night and Emma had set up camp in her office.  
She had checked on Sarai a couple of times before she had finally gone to sleep, only to wake up by Bruce’s incessant barking.

She blinked owlishly, her first thought Sarai, but when she checked on her the dog was sleeping peacefully.

Bruce was dashing off towards the door, his barking more frantic by the minute and Emma followed him outside only to see a huge cloud of smoke.  
And the night sky illuminated by red and orange and flickering.

It took her a moment to realize what was happening and then she ran.  
There was a fire on Mifflin Street.


	27. Payback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hello everyone,_
> 
> _thank you all so much for your continued love and support for this story.  
>  It means so much more than you will ever know._
> 
> _Times are rather challenging here as my mother had to undergo surgery again this morning as her cancer has spread.  
>  Between making sure my grandmother is alright (she was recently diagnosed with skin cancer as well), making sure that my dad takes his meds and goes to his doctor's appointments, work and the dogs (especially since Keylam's health is declining so much faster than we initially expected) it's gotten truly challenging to find time to write.  
> To find any time for myself at all to be honest._
> 
> _But it is what it is.  
>  Thanks to my friends who keep checking in and them being there every step of the way as much as Covid allows it (which is mostly emails, letters, video calls and phone calls) I'm hanging in there._
> 
> _And then there's Russia who's only purpose in life seems to be to cheer me up and shower me with love and attention and I can't put into words how much it means to me.  
>  I said it in the very beginning of this story: she is my everything.  
> And I haven't been exaggerating._
> 
> _Anyway.  
>  I hope you are all doing well!   
> Take care and stay healthy xo_

By the time Emma arrived on Mifflin Street, she was completely out of breath.  
Bruce was right beside her and Emma kept staring at the flames that were illuminating the night sky of Storybrooke.

The mansion was on fire, she did not doubt it.  
As soon as she had realized what was happening it had been clear as day that Regina's home was burning.

She sprinted down the street, ignoring her burning lungs while Bruce kept barking like he'd gone mad until she caught sight of a cell-shocked Henry who was screaming for Regina.  
Some of the neighbours were holding him back, stopping him from running back into the burning building.  
Sirens could be heard in the distance.

Emma pulled him into her arms as soon as she reached him and he clung to her in desperation. It was only then that Emma caught sight of Rosie who was curled up in a blanket, shivering in fear.

“Kid, where is your mom?”, Emma wheezed out while she tried to get her breathing under control.

Henry shrugged helplessly, “Rosie woke me up and I smelled smoke so I ran over to her bedroom and woke her. She shoved a blanket in my arms and told me to run, that she would be right behind me but we made it out and mom...she's still in the house.”

Emma looked at the raging fire, the destruction already worse than she could have ever imagined, “Stay here, kid. I'll get your mom.”

Before anyone could have stopped her Emma jumped the fence and headed towards the back of the mansion.  
Maybe she could get inside the house from the other side.

She did.

Emma grabbed one of the rocks that were decoration in the flowerbeds and smashed the window of the study, moved the shards out of the way as best as she could before she lifted herself.  
Pieces of glass were cutting into her palms but Emma ignored the pain and wriggled her way inside.

There was smoke everywhere and flames licking up the walls.  
Emma pulled her shirt over her mouth, covering her face as best as she could.

“REGINA!”

She crept forward slowly when no reply came, her heart hammering in her chest.  
Emma could see that the whole staircase was destroyed and she prayed that Regina had made it downstairs at least.

Emma decided to try the foyer anyway, but stumbled in the smoke covered room as soon as she wanted to round Regina's massive working desk and her heart stopped as soon as she caught sight of a hand holding a folder.

Regina.

Emma fell to her knees, checking for Regina's pulse on instinct and realized that she was still alive but unconscious.

She spotted the glass of water on the table, grabbed it and splashed it at Regina's face whose eyes shot open almost immediately, causing Regina to cough heavily.  
Brown eyes looked at her in disbelief.

“Emma?”

Emma tried to give her a reassuring smile, “We need to get out of here. Can you get up?”

Regina nodded weakly and Emma helped her to her feet while Regina clutched the folder to her chest.  
Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's waist, holding her steady and led her towards the window she had come through.

Getting Regina out of the house was a bit of a struggle but Emma managed to in the end, with a few cuts to her arms before she practically flung herself out of the house because she could feel the flames tickling her calves.

They were still regaining their breath when they watched the whole study go up in flames as well.  
\-----------------------------------------

Two trucks of the Storybrooke Fire Department were in front of the house and Henry was being checked over by paramedic in an ambulance while Ruby was trying her hardest to calm down Rosie who wasn't happy because she couldn't sit next to Henry on the stretcher.  
Bruce was sitting next to her and simply observed the scene.

Countless firefighters were battling with the flames, water hoses at the ready but Emma could tell that the mansion was beyond saving and her heart broke for Regina and Henry because losing one's home was a terrible thing altogether.

Dorothy rushed over to them as soon as she caught sight of them and helped Emma to keep Regina on her feet as they led her over to the ambulance before Dorothy dashed off to inform Graham and the chief of the fire department that a rescue mission was no longer needed.

“You are hurt”, Regina rasped out between coughs but Emma only shrugged, “Just a couple of scratches. Nothing wild.”

Regina wanted to say something but she could barely breathe and the paramedic put an oxygen mask to her face, “There's time for that later, Madame Mayor. For now, we need to get you to the hospital to make sure you're alright.”

Emma nodded, “I'll get Henry and I'll see you there in a few, okay?”  
\------------------------------------

Regina had been extremely lucky because her smoke poisoning due to smoke inhalation wasn't as bad as they had initially feared but Whale insisted that she had to stay for a day or two for observation.  
Better safe than sorry.

Emma's cuts had been superficial mostly and the few deeper ones hadn't needed stitches either because they were rather small in size.   
Henry had been cleared to go home as well which had left Regina horrified because there was no home to go to anymore.

“He can stay with me”, Emma offered, “Both of you can stay with me. At least for the time being. Till the mansion is rebuilt or you find a new place or...”

Or permanently.  
Emma didn't dare say it and she wasn't even sure that Regina would want that but it hung in the air anyway because everyone knew that there was no rebuilding that mansion.  
They would have to tear it down and level it once the investigation would be completed but the days of the mansion as they had known it were over.  
There was nothing to salvage because the whole building had become unstable.

“Thank you”, Regina's voice was hoarse from all the smoke, “For everything.”

Emma put a kiss to Regina's forehead, “Get some rest now. Henry and I will be back later.”

“Yeah, mom. Get some sleep”, Henry tried to give her his best smile but it didn't reach his eyes which was understandable considering the circumstances.

“You too. Both of you. I'll see you later”, Regina rasped out before exhaustion finally caught up with her. She was out like a light before Emma and Henry were out of the room.  
\-------------------------------------

Ruby and Dorothy were waiting in front of the hospital together with Rosie and Bruce when Emma and Henry came out of the front door and nothing could have stopped the boy and his dog from running towards each other.  
Henry hugged Rosie as tight as he could, Emma could tell, while Rosie showered him with kisses.  
Bruce had returned to her side as well and Emma petted his head lovingly, “Good boy.”  
She was well aware that the dogs had saved the people who had become family to her once again.

“Tink is with Sarai and your jeep is in the hospital parking lot”, Dorothy announced and Emma smiled at her gratefully, “Thank you.”

“Get some rest, you two”, Ruby squeezed Emma's hand quickly, “I'll stop by and bring breakfast later.”

By the time Emma, Henry, and the dogs arrived at the warehouse the sun was already rising on the horizon.  
\-------------------------

True to her word Ruby showed up shortly after eleven with apple pancakes and a bag of clothes and sneakers for Henry and Emma was overwhelmed by the kindness and foresight.  
She had already made plans to take Henry shopping in the afternoon but Ruby was right, of course.  
He needed something to wear now as well because all his things had gone up in flames and had Regina's.

Emma sent a text message to Regina that they would eat and run some errands before they would come back to the hospital before she started eating although she didn't have much of an appetite.

Once Henry was done eating he took the dogs outside and Ruby looked at Emma seriously, “It was arson.”

Emma dropped her head, “I suspected as much.”

“Dorothy and Graham will drop by at the hospital later to talk to the both of you”, Ruby said, her expression grim, “You need to be careful.”

Emma sighed heavily, “I know. If only I hadn't pushed so hard...”

“Then all these dogs would still be suffering. You couldn't know that this Cruella bitch is so unhinged. Or that Regina knows her.”

“Still”, Emma's shoulders slumped in defeat, “They could have died. Regina and Henry could have died.”

Ruby took Emma's hand and squeezed it once again like she had done the night before, “And they'll pay for it. They will spend the rest of their lives behind bars. We'll make sure of it.”  
\-------------------------------------------

Emma checked Rosie one last time, just to be sure but the dog had seemed fine last night and Emma sighed in relief before she told Henry, who waited with bated breath, that Rosie was okay.  
They had gotten out of the house rather quickly but smoke intoxication could be quite dangerous for dogs as humans alike and she would be damned if anything would happen to Henry's best friend because she hadn't paid closer attention.

“I'll drop off at Zelena's and the two of you can go see your mom because I have to run some errands, okay? Your mom needs some clothes and whatnot. I'll take you shopping tomorrow and we'll go to the pet store as well because we need to replace the dog gear that got lost in the fire”, Emma asked Henry, who fed Rosie and Bruce some treats.

Henry nodded in understanding, “Okay.”

“Do you need anything?”, Emma looked at Henry and offered him a small smile because she knew that Henry was trying so hard not to show his sadness and it tore at her heartstrings.

“Some boxershorts and another t-shirt would be nice”, Henry answered hesitantly and Emma pulled him into a hug, “You've got it.”  
\--------------------------------------------

By the time Emma arrived at the hospital, carrying a bag full of close and toiletries, Zelena and Henry were already gone.  
Regina told her that they had left only a couple of minutes ago to have dinner at Zelena's and that Robin would bring Henry back to the warehouse afterwards.

Emma put the bag on the bed and Regina started crying as soon as she looked at its content, “You're too kind, Emma. I don't know what I did to deserve you. Henry told me that Ruby has gotten him some clothes as well. I don't know what to say.”

A kiss to her check was Emma's only answer before she pulled a cellphone out of her pocket, “I got Henry one too.”  
Regina wanted to protest but then she caught sight of the background picture Emma had set for her.  
It was a picture of Sarai cuddled up in her blanket at the clinic, sleeping soundly.

“I stopped by to see how everyone was doing”, Emma explained, “I will pick her up on the way home so you can cuddle with her tomorrow.”

Regina seemed to be somewhat relieved but her eyes were sombre, “Are you sure you want us there? I mean it's a lot with three dogs and you are always so busy and I don't want to invade your space or anything.”

Emma sat down on the edge of the bed and took Regina's hand in hers, squeezing it gently, “Regina, we've basically lived together the last couple of weeks and I thought about us moving in together at some point. I just didn't how that would work because you love the mansion and I love the warehouse...you have no idea how sorry I am how it all came to be but do I want you guys around...absolutely.”

Regina nodded, “The mansion was beautiful. It holds...it held...so many memories. Good ones of Henry. And so many bad ones too. So much heartbreak. It's...”

“It's complicated and I'm so sorry. I wish you we could have made that choice together. Where we would live and build a life together. It shouldn't have been this way”, Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's shoulders and held her close, “But you'll have a home with me for however long you need it. Or want it. All of you.”  
\---------------------------------------

Graham and Dorothy had shown up to explain the situation to Regina and Emma.

The fire had been deliberate, there was no doubt about it.  
One of Regina's neighbours down the road had told them that he had seen a red Porsche with a license plate saying 'Scarlet' speed away.  
He had only noticed because his cat had not come home and he had looked outside once more to see if she had made it back by then and the car had made quite some noise.

There was no doubt who was behind the attack and police stations across the state of Maine had been informed to look out for the car and its driver, who would most likely be Will Scarlet.  
They had also found a zippo lighter with fingerprints and the name 'De Vil' engraved on it, together with a fuming Pitbull head.

Cruella DeVil might be mastermind but her boy toy was as sloppy as they come.  
Good for the police though because it was only adding to the charges against Cruella and her lover.

Graham had also told Regina and Emma to be careful and report anything suspicious immediately. Two policemen would watch the warehouse at all times and they would also keep an eye on them when they left the house.

Needless to say, neither woman was thrilled but their main concern was Henry and his safety and so they had agreed.

Emma had stayed a while longer, holding Regina, offering what little comfort she could give because hugs seemed nowhere near enough considering how much Regina and Henry had lost but to Regina Emma's presence meant everything.  
\--------------------------------

Emma and Henry had made some plans to turn Emma's home office into an office for Regina that evening because Emma did most of her paperwork at the clinic anyway.  
Or on the couch, if she was really lazy but she hardly used her office at the warehouse that she had turned into her home.

They had gone to bed early because Whale had told Emma that Regina would be released from the hospital the next morning.  
A shopping trip to various stores was on the list afterwards as Albert had promised Emma to look after the clinic for the day and she found herself truly grateful for her supportive former mentor once again.  
\----------------------------

Henry was in better spirits in the morning and dug into his breakfast with more enthusiasm and Emma was glad.  
Zelena called and asked if she could borrow Henry for a bit because they wanted to surprise Regina and so it was agreed upon that Henry would help with whatever it was she needed help with and Emma would go to pick up Regina by herself before they would go over to the Wests and pick up Henry for their shopping trip.

Emma found herself smiling as she walked the long corridor of the hospital about half an hour later despite the situation being quite serious.  
Yes, they would live together and Emma was excited about that but it wasn't meant to happen like this.  
Never like this.

She was glad to see Regina anyway because she loved her with every fibre of her being and so she pulled the door open, ready to take Regina home.  
Only to stop dead in her tracks.

The room was empty.  
The bed a mess.  
There was a puddle of blood on the floor.  
And Regina was gone.


	28. Hostage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sorry for the delay, everyone!  
>  Life is a bit challenging at the moment, especially because my mother can be such a pest.   
> I know, I know, she is sick and all but the way she behaves makes me curse myself for coming home to help quite regularly. Being here could be so much easier if she would be a little grateful at times but alas.  
> None of us can do anything right in her eyes, so we have to battle on the way it is._
> 
> _Anyway.  
>  I hope everyone is well and healthy!  
> I'll talk to you all soon x_

Emma’s mind was racing.   
What the hell had happened here?

She checked the little bathroom but nothing.  
No sign of Regina.

She turned around, about to run from the room in search of anyone who could tell her anything, when she bumped into Dr. Whale, who stared at the blood on the floor with wide eyes.

“Victor, where is Regina?”

He kept staring at the floor, “I don’t know. She should be here. I talked to her only a couple of minutes ago. She was fine and excited to see you.”

“Come with me”, Victor Whale stated and left the room, Emma hot on his heels.  
He called for the nurse he spotted down the corridor to wait and they ran towards her, causing the nurse’s eyes to go wide.

“Is there something wrong, Doctor Whale?”  
“We’re looking for Mayor Mills. There’s blood on the floor of her room. Has there been an incident that required medical assistance?”, Whale asked, his voice calm and in control.  
“Blood?”, the nurse’s eyes grew comically wide, “There was no incident. Not that I know of and I just…I packed her bag for her.”

“When was that?”  
“I left her room about five minutes ago”, the nurse replied once she had checked her watch, “Is something wrong?”  
Whale, ever the stoic man, gave nothing away, “We don’t know. Get two other nurses and search the whole floor. Call me immediately if you find anything. Can you do that?”

“Of course, Doctor Whale.”  
The nurse was gone only seconds later.

Whale locked eyes with Emma, “Call Graham. I’ll see if we can get some footage from the surveillance cameras.”

Emma nodded, pulled out her phone, and dialed.  
When she looked back up Whale was already gone.  
\---------------------------------------------

Emma just got off the phone with Zelena when Graham and Dorothy came rushing down the corridor.

“Any news?”  
Graham shook his head, “Nothing so far.”

“It makes no sense”, Emma stated, “There was a puddle of blood on the floor in the room and not a single drop anywhere else. How’s that possible?”  
“That’s a good question”, Graham admitted, “Whale is waiting for the video footage. He’ll let me know as soon as it is ready. We’ll support the staff in searching the hospital in the meantime.”  
Emma nodded, “I’ll go with Dorothy if you don’t mind.”

Graham smiled, “Not at all. We have patrol cars all over town as well. We’ll find her.”  
\--------------------------------------------

It was the video of the surveillance cameras that solved the mystery of Regina’s disappearance in the end.  
A female nurse had snuck into the room with a blood bag in hand, only to leave the room accompanied by Regina shortly after.  
The blood bag was nowhere to be seen anymore.  
The head nurse had told them that the black woman was not part of the staff which had not come as a big surprise to anyone.

They were regrouping at the station now, trying to figure out a way to find Regina.  
Tracking her phone was pointless because it had been found in her bag in her hospital room.  
Dorothy burst into Graham’s office without knocking, “I know who she is!”

Graham, Emma, Ruby, Mulan, Kathryn, Frederik, David, and Killian, who had joined the search team as soon as they had heard, were looking at her expectantly.

“Her name is Ursula La Mer. She’s Cruella De Vil’s best friend, armed and dangerous. She had quite a few run-ins with the law but has always dodged jail for one reason or another”, Dorothy explained and saw everyone's fear turn into a reality.  
“Her blue Lexus was spotted on the interstate early this morning on the way to Storybrooke. It hasn’t been seen again so far which means they should still be in the area. It’s painted like a wave so you can’t miss it”, Dorothy continued, “Oh, and she wasn’t alone. There was a man in the passenger seat. Probably Will Scarlet.”  
\------------------------------------------

Regina felt dizzy, disorientated, and cold.  
She had no idea where she was or what had happened because her head was pounding heavily and she could barely focus.

The last thing she remembered was a nurse entering her room but the rest was foggy at best.  
What the hell happened?

Regina grew more and more irritated.  
She was surrounded by nothing but darkness and even though she couldn’t quite remember what had happened she knew that she was in trouble.

She tried to sit up, struggled, and failed and it took a moment for her to realize that the reason for her struggles was the fact that she was tied to some kind of surface.  
A table maybe.

No!  
Regina tried to get her hands loose, at least one of them, but the rope bit into her skin unapologetically, not giving her an inch.

“Oh, I see you are awake. Good morning, sunshine.”

The voice was taunting and it sent a cold shiver down Regina’s spine.  
It was somehow familiar to her but she couldn’t place the voice immediately but when the woman entered her field of vision and looked down on her Regina looked straight into the eyes of the nurse who had been in her room before everything went blurry.

“Who are you?”, she rasped out, still confused about the situation she had woken up to.

“I’m the last person you’ll ever see”, the woman smirked evilly, “But you can call me Ursula. My best friend Cruella sends her regards.”  
Regina’s face fell instantly.   
She was in even more trouble than she had initially thought.  
\----------------------------------------------

Emma had picked up Bruce because she trusted her dog above all else.  
Henry had been frantic but she had promised him that they would find his mom while Zelena had fought the tears.

Robin had held his wife but when Emma had been ready to leave he had taken her aside for a minute because he had seen the desperation and worry in Emma’s eyes and he had told her that he had complete faith in her, in her dog, and if anyone would be able to find Regina it would probably be them.

Robin had hugged her quickly before he had returned to his distraught wife but it had been enough. It had been the bit of confidence Emma had needed not to drown in her despair.  
\---------------------------------------------

Regina felt the cold blade being pressed against her throat and the uncomfortable feeling it brought with it.  
She heard water rushing somewhere in the background but had no idea what it meant.  
She didn’t even have an idea where she was if Regina was honest.

A part of her had hope that someone would find her because surely Emma must have realized by now that she was missing but there was also a part of her that was realistic enough to know that they probably wouldn’t find her in time.

A warm trickle of something on her throat let her know that this unhinged woman, Ursula wasn’t playing games.  
She was as serious as they come.  
The water was coming closer, she could hear it.  
Smell it.  
What was happening?

“I wish we could have watched you drown in the ocean”, Ursula mumbled, “But they would have caught us, no doubt. So this will have to do. Consider me truly devastated that we won’t be here to watch.”

We?  
Had there been more than one person?  
Regina tried to remember but came up empty, her memory still too foggy to remember.  
They must have drugged her then.  
She tried to keep her breathing under control but it got harder by the minute because she was panicking.  
She could smell the blood now, her blood, and she feared that Ursula would cut her throat any second.  
So far it was only a scratch or she would be bleeding out already.  
\--------------------------------------------------

Two officers were patrolling the town by car and the search team split into small groups.

Three teams would browse the outskirts of town because they were almost convinced that Ursula and Will hadn’t left Storybrooke.

Team 1 included Graham, Kathryn, and Frederik.  
Team 2 included Emma, Ruby, and Dorothy.  
Team 3 included Killian, David, and Mulan.

Emma held Regina’s scarf in one hand and a dog leash in the other.  
She knelt to let Bruce sniff the piece of fabric before she looked him straight in the eye, “I beg of you. Find her.”

Bruce sniffed the scarf again before he threw his head in the air and sniffed.  
And sniffed.  
His ears perked up in concentration.

It took a while before he started barking and pulling on his harness but Emma didn’t hesitate, didn’t wait. She ran off, following her dog, Ruby, and Dorothy hot on their heels.  
Graham watched them disappear before he turned to the others, “We’re heading toward the troll bridge. David, you should cover the area by the harbor towards the town line.”

David nodded tersely, “You got it.”  
\-----------------------------------------------

Regina could smell it now.  
Water.  
She couldn’t see much because the room was only lit dimly but she could hear the water flooding the room.  
Rising by the minute.

Will Scarlet had made an appearance at last before he had said his goodbyes together with Ursula, who had laughed right in her face.  
Ever since they were gone Regina tried to get loose but the rope wouldn’t budge.   
Not at all.  
She was trapped and she would drown.  
Fear was spreading in her chest, her mind was racing faster than her heart and she caught herself thinking about all the things she should have done, should have said, should have…  
It was too late now.  
Henry would grow up an orphan.

At least he would have Rosie.  
She would help him, wouldn’t she?  
She would be his shoulder to lean on, she would love and protect him.  
Zelena would take him in, she had no doubt about that.

And Emma would look after him as well.  
Emma.  
God, how much she loved Emma.

She had fallen for her without meaning to and now Regina didn’t even know how she had ever lived without her.  
The last couple of months had been the happiest of her life.

Emma had given her love, and hope, and safety.  
And a family.  
Most of their kids might have four legs and fur but they were part of the family all the same.

Sarai.  
She wouldn’t get to see her grow up.

She wouldn’t see Henry grow up either.  
She wouldn’t be there to watch him go on his first date, she wouldn’t be there to dance, preferably with Emma, on his wedding day.

Regina tried one last time, pulled with all her might but she only achieved a burning pain as the skin on her wrists, already raw from previous attempts, finally tore.  
She let out a gut-wrenching scream as the water kept creeping closer and closer.  
\------------------------------------------  
Bruce perked up all of a sudden before he sped up even more, Emma barely able to keep up with her dog.

They were beyond the stables, following a dirt road to God knew where and she wasn’t sure where they were heading but she trusted Bruce.  
She had to or she would lose her mind.

A car could be heard in the distance and yelled for Bruce to stop.  
It gave Dorothy and Ruby the opportunity to catch up with the duo at last, completely out of breath.

“What is it?”, Dorothy wanted to know.

“There’s…there’s…a…a. car…coming”, Emma wheezed out and Dorothy drew her weapon instantly.

A minute passed and the car noise got louder and louder.  
Another minute before they spotted the blue Lexus, covered in waves.  
It sped up as soon as the driver saw them but Dorothy raised her gun, aimed, and pulled the trigger.

The car swerved to the side and crashed into a nearby tree.  
Dorothy had hit the tire perfectly.

“Ruby, call Graham!”, Dorothy yelled while she stepped closer to the car, weapon at the ready.

Ruby was about to dial when Emma grabbed her arm, “What’s down that road?”

It took Ruby a moment until realization finally hit her, “The old cannery!”

Emma sprinted off with Bruce before anyone could stop her.  
\----------------------------------  
When the abandoned building finally came into view Emma felt a short wave of relief until she heard the rushing water.  
Regina.

She secured Bruce’s leash around a tree and looked at her best friend, “You have to sit this one out, buddy. I’ve got this, okay?”

The black dog barked loudly in reply.  
Emma kissed him on top of the head, “Thanks for leading me here.”

And then she headed into the building, all caution be damned.  
\-------------------------------

The water had reached the surface she was tied to.  
She was shivering from the cold.  
All hope was lost, wasn’t it?  
Her time was running out.  
“REGINA!”

Emma’s voice.  
Was she hallucinating?

“REGINA!”

Again.

She wanted to scream but no sound left her lips.  
She was too exhausted, too…

A loud bump.  
A creaking sound followed by a splash and even more water.

More splashes.   
And then she saw her.

Emma.  
Looking like a drenched rat, completely out of breath.

“REGINA.”

“You have to go”, Regina croaked out, “I can’t get loose.”

Emma shook her head, “I’m not leaving you here to die.”

“Emma”, she managed a weak smile, “Think of Henry. He needs you. The dogs need you.”

“NO!”  
Emma took a deep breath and disappeared underwater, trying to figure out a way to help Regina while the water kept rising mercilessly.  
She came back up, gasping for air.

“I’ll find a way.”

Regina shook her head, tears streaming down her face, the water covering almost all of her body now.

Emma looked around helplessly.  
There had to be away.

She patted her jeans pockets, looking for something but she hadn’t packed anything other than her phone, had she?  
She hadn’t and yet there was something.

Regina was close to disappearing under the water completely and Emma pulled herself up on the table, “Regina, listen to me.”

Their eyes met and Emma could see the fear and the desperation in Regina’s.

“I need you to hold on, okay? Take as deep a breath as you can. Don’t be afraid. I need you to trust me”, determination written all over Emma’s face.

“I love you”, Regina rasped out and Emma smiled at her, albeit weakly, “I love you too.”

Emma pressed their lips together for a quick moment before she pulled away, praying that she hadn’t promised too much.  
She nodded in encouragement and watched Regina take one last deep breath before the water swallowed her whole.

She had only a minute.  
Maybe two.  
And she had to make them count.  
With that thought in mind, Emma disappeared underwater as well.


	29. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _America, I'm so happy for you. And so proud of you._   
>  _My contribution to today's celebrations is an update for "Bait"._
> 
> _Also: I started a new fic called "Tell me your story."  
>  There will be A LOT of ANGST, so beware. I know it won't be everyone's cup of tea but I'd appreciate some feedback in case you decide to tag along because it's a bit of an experiment for me as well. I've never written anything quite like it._
> 
> _Enough of my rambling.  
>  Here's another pic of Russia for all of you.  
> She's just too cute for words ❤❤❤_
> 
> _Hope you are all doing well!  
>  Stay safe and healthy!! xo  
> _
> 
> [](https://imgbb.com/)   
> 

Knife in hand Emma dove into the darkness.  
She had no idea where the knife in her jeans pocket had come from but she suspected it had to be Robin’s. He must have put it there when he had hugged her earlier.

She had seen him making one himself once and he had told her that he always carried one when he went into the woods with the dogs and the kids in case anyone got caught up in vines or something.  
Emma only hoped that the blade had been sharpened properly because she didn’t have a lot of time.

She folded out the blade and clung to what must have been a slaughtering block once with one hand while she felt for the rope under the table.  
Once she found it she slid the blade under it quickly and pushed the knife against the material, hoping that it would cut through.  
And to her big relief, it did.

Navigating in the pitch-black water was tricky because she could feel some sort of a current and she couldn’t afford to be swept away.  
Emma held on for dear life while she felt Regina struggle against the rope.  
She couldn’t get distracted, she couldn’t lose focus, no matter how scared she was for Regina.  
A few moments later she cut through the next part of the rope that must have held Regina’s second wrist.  
Onto the legs.  
She struggled to stay underwater, running out of breath.  
Pressing her eyes closed Emma struggled to find the next part of the rope and cut through it only moments later.

She couldn’t breathe anymore but she couldn’t give up.  
Regina was running out of time.  
And breath.  
Clawing at the table, holding on tight she pulled herself to the other side and fumbled for the knot of rope there.  
She got hectic when she couldn’t find it on the first try as fear started to choke her more than the lack of air ever could.  
Emma willed herself to calm when she brushed the rope with her fist, knife tightly gripped.  
She slid it under but she felt herself grow weaker and weaker still.  
With her last amount of strength, she cut through the rope before she dove back up, gasping for air.

She looked around frantically, afraid that Regina hadn’t made it until she heard coughing from somewhere behind her.  
Emma shot around and her heart skipped a beat at the sight.  
There she was.  
Regina.  
Looking worse for wear but alive.

“Regina”, Emma wheezed out and swam over to her, pulling her against her.  
It was only then that Emma realized that she still clutched the knife in her hand.  
She closed it quickly and put it back into her jeans pocket before she met Regina’s disbelieving eyes.  
“I think we owe Robin a big ass thank you”, Emma rasped out, “I’ll explain later. For now…let’s get you out of here.”

All Regina could do was nod.

Emma held her close and together they swam through the abandoned building, dived through doors and flooded areas until they finally reached the area that wasn’t flooding, due to some safety mechanism Emma suspected.  
It didn’t even matter.  
They were out of the water and safe.  
That was until she caught sight of Regina’s raw and bleeding wrists.

Emma heard Graham yelling her name in the distance while Regina was suspiciously quiet, staring at her shaking hands.

“Come on”, Emma held out her hand, “Let’s get you back to the hospital so they can check you out.”

That finally got Regina out of her stupor because she shook her head vehemently, “No more hospital. You can bandage me up at home.”

Emma suspected that Regina was under shock but didn’t dare to disagree since Regina had been through the wringer twice the last couple of days.  
She would deal with that once they were outside.

Emma felt Regina take her hand at last and together they stumbled towards the exit where they bumped into Graham and a paramedic, both of them carrying blankets.  
“Good grief, Emma! What happened in there?”, the sheriff looked at both of them in horror but this time it was Emma who shook her head while she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Regina, “Not now, Graham. We need a minute. Or more like an hour. Come by the warehouse tomorrow. I don’t think either of us will be able to give a statement today.”

He nodded in understanding, “Okay. We’ve got Ursula. She’s currently in surgery.”

“What about that Will Scarlet?”, Emma looked at Graham while Regina clung to her blanket wordlessly.

“He didn’t make it.”

“Pity”, Emma mumbled and didn’t feel any remorse at all.  
Served the bastard right.  
\-------------------------------------------

Emma, Dorothy, and the paramedic had tried to convince Regina to go back to the hospital but she had refused vehemently and so Emma had given in after a short debate.  
The paramedic had handed Emma some antibiotics for Regina to take because he had felt sorry for the distraught couple, well aware that their mayor hadn’t deserved any of this.

Emma had smiled at him gratefully before she had picked up Bruce, who was sitting in Dorothy’s police cruiser, barking like he had gone mad.  
She hugged him close to her chest and kissed his head as soon as she had managed to pull the car door open, “Thank you, buddy. Thank you so much. I owe you big time.”

Regina appeared next to her and petted his head gently, “I take it he found me?”  
Emma smiled proudly, “He sure did.”  
Regina knelt and the dog jumped out of the car and hugged her, paws over her shoulders and all and showered her with kisses before Regina could look him in the eye, “Thank you, Bruce. You did your name justice once more. You are a real hero.”

And he showered her with more kisses all over again.  
\----------------------------------

Dorothy and Ruby drove them home, neither of them saying a single word and Regina went to take a shower before Emma could have stopped her.  
She used the time to call Zelena and Henry, who wanted to come home right away.

Emma promised him that she would pick him up later but asked him to give his mom some time to rest first.  
In the end, Henry suggested that it probably would be better if they got a proper night’s rest. Emma wanted to disagree but Zelena told her to just take care of her sister and they would see each other at the warehouse for brunch late the next morning.  
Henry made her promise to call later so he could at least talk to Regina for a bit.

Emma used the bathroom downstairs to take a quick shower herself because she really needed to take a look at Regina’s wrists once she would be out of the shower.  
\----------------------------------------------

When Emma reappeared about ten minutes later, wearing sweatpants and a tank top, drying her head with a towel, there was still no sign of Regina and Emma grew anxious, so she went upstairs, prepared to find Regina passed out in the bathroom.

What she found instead, much to her surprise, was Regina, wrapped in a towel, sitting on the floor with her eyes closed.  
Her back was leaning against the bed and Sarai was sitting in her lap, head on Regina’s shoulders and the both of them looked almost content.

Emma was about to turn around and go back downstairs, allowing Regina a moment of peace, when brown eyes flew open.

“Henry?”

Emma smiled, “He expects you to rest and call him later. He’ll stay at Zelena’s tonight. They will come over for brunch tomorrow. The whole bunch.”  
Regina nodded in understanding, “Can you carry her downstairs? I’m afraid I’m still a bit shaky. I don’t want to drop her. But I know you need to take care of my wrists.”  
“Just stay here, alright? I’ll bring my bag upstairs. It’s no problem.”  
\------------------------------------

She had put lots of disinfectant on Regina’s wounds after she had cleaned them expertly but Regina had barely blinked and only hissed once.  
Sarai had sat by Regina’s side, patiently waiting and observing and the sight had warmed Emma’s heart.

The dog would help Regina heal but it would take time.  
Emma made a mental note to call Archie in the morning because Regina would need all the help she could get to deal with the events of the day.  
By the time Emma was done bandaging Regina’s wrists, it was almost seven in the evening.  
She offered Regina a glass of water to swallow some of the antibiotics which Regina did without comment before Emma took her hand carefully, “Are you hungry?”  
“Not necessarily”, Regina mumbled while she got up and put on some pajamas.  
“Regina”, Emma dropped her gaze, “I’m so, so sorry. Everything that happened is my fault. I’m…”

“What?!”  
It was the first time that Regina looked at Emma, really looked at her, since they had gotten out of the cannery.  
“None of this is your fault, Emma. I made the choice to inform the police about Cruella’s whereabouts. I used my connections. The connections I have thanks to my mother. And it was the right thing to do. You were right from the beginning”, Regina stated and took a step closer, “I can’t believe that you went after me. That you risked your own life. You could have died in there with me. I don’t know why you’d be so reckless. But what I do know is that I owe you my life.”  
“I would have never left you, Regina. I love you”, Emma opened her arms and Regina stepped into her embrace and held on tight.  
“I don’t deserve you”, Regina mumbled while the tears streamed down her face, “But I’m so grateful to have you in my life. And not just because you saved me. When Mal left…I thought I’d never love again and then you came along and I realized that I’ve never loved before. Not like this.”  
Emma put a kiss to her temple, “I know the feeling. I do.”  
\------------------------------------------

In the end, Emma had convinced Regina to have some cheese, grapes, and bread for dinner at least.

Bruce and Sarai had been cuddled up with Regina when Emma had returned to the bedroom after retrieving it and they had eaten in bed, which they both usually despised but the day called for an exception.  
They had agreed upon that without discussion.

Emma had suggested watching a movie after that but Regina had declined and so they had just lain there together with their dogs, soaking up the comfort they provided.

“While I was lying there in the cannery…the water was rising…and I kept thinking about all the things I still want to do and I”, Regina stopped, hesitating.  
Emma ran her fingertips through dark brown hair and smiled at her, “You can tell me.”

Regina took a deep breath, “I came to realize that I want to spend my future with you, Emma. I mean…I knew that before then but when I thought I would die I…I want us to live together and be a proper family. Even though I would have wished for different circumstances but”

Emma put her thumb to Regina’s lips to stop her from continuing, “I already told you. You can stay as long as you want. Forever sounds quite tempting, actually. Unless you don’t like the warehouse. Then we’d have to look for something else.”

“You’d do that?”, Regina’s eyes grew wide, “You’d move away from here?”  


Emma shrugged, “I love this place, sure. But what would be the point if you aren’t comfortable here?”  


Regina snuggled into Emma then, her arm wrapped around Emma’s waist, “I appreciate the offer but I love it here. And so does Henry.”

Emma smiled, “I know. The kid’s a trooper. We should talk to him about all of this tomorrow.”

Regina nodded and leaned up to kiss Emma gently, “Thank you. For everything.”

“Always.”

Regina settled her head against Emma’s shoulder then and drifted off to sleep almost immediately, guarded by two watchful dogs and Emma, who stayed awake a lot longer.

She knew Regina tried to be strong, tried to pretend that everything was fine but nothing was.  
What Regina had to endure had left its mark on more than her skin and Emma vowed to make sure that Regina would take the time to heal and recover, no matter how long it would take.

For now, they would rest, but come tomorrow they would have to face reality and the nightmares it would undoubtedly bring.


	30. A new chapter

Emma was standing on the porch with Bruce by her side staring at the water, listening to the calming sound of the waves.  
Seagulls could be heard in the distance as Emma breathed in the fresh sea air.  
It had been a long night with countless nightmares on both her and Regina’s part.  
Vivid dreams of Regina dying, of both of them, drowning.  
Neither of them had gotten a lot of rest but Regina had caved to her exhaustion eventually and had gone back to bed shortly before Emma had decided to get up.  
Sarai and Bruce had provided comfort the only way they knew how, by cuddling up to them, showering them with kisses and warmth as Regina and Emma held each other, trying to reassure one another that everything would be fine.  
Emma had called Archie again in the morning and had told him that she would probably need some therapy as well.  
He had been very understanding and supportive and had suggested that she should talk to Regina about some joint sessions in combination with some one-on-one counseling and Emma had agreed.  
It sounded like something they both could profit from.  
At least this Ursula wouldn’t pose a threat anytime soon because she was still in hospital and the accident had left her paralyzed from the waist down. Whale was sure that it would be a permanent thing because the surgery on her spine had been only partially successful.  
Graham had told her when he had driven by the warehouse earlier, just to make sure that everything was “alright”.

Henry and the Wests would show up soon and while Emma wished she wouldn’t have to wake Regina up after the night they had she knew that Regina would be ecstatic to see her son.  
If Emma was honest so was she.

That kid was quite something and together with his dog, they were a force to be reckoned with.

Emma made a mental note to finally take Henry and Regina shopping and to call Dorothy and Ruby because she needed help redecorating her office so Regina could use it.  
She would do that right away but as soon as she pulled her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans she heard a dog trampling down towards her.

For a moment Emma thought it might be Rosie but she caught sight of a tail wagging Sarai seconds later, tongue dangling out of her mouth in excitement and Emma couldn’t stop herself from laughing out loud.  
Give it to a three-legged puppy to make more noise than a hoard of elephants.

“Hello baby girl”, Emma bent down to pet her head while she showered an unimpressed Bruce with puppy kisses.

Regina’s amused chuckle got Emma to straighten herself up and turn around, only to meet Regina’s warm, brown eyes.  
There was something haunted in them too but Regina looked a lot better than earlier and Emma was relieved.

She pulled Regina into her arms and hugged her tight, “How are you feeling?”

Regina leaned back a bit to properly look at Emma, taking her in, eyes wide in wonder, “How are you even real?”

Emma chuckled, “What are you talking about?”

Regina kissed her gently, “I still can’t believe that you came for me once again. That you risked drowning to save me.”

“First of all you have to thank Bruce because without him we would have never found you in time”, Emma said and both of their gazes dropped to the stoic sitting dog, “And I already told you. I love you, Regina. And I would have never left you there. Not without trying everything in my power to get you out. And thanks to Robin I did succeed. I owe him. Big time.”

Regina looked at her questioningly and Emma pulled the knife out of her pocket, “He put it there when he hugged me goodbye after his little hope speech.”

“Robin and his knives. Zelena hates that he carries them with him wherever he goes. I can’t say I’m too fond of them either”, Regina admitted, “But I guess this time it was good that he is so adamant about everyone having one.”

Emma nodded and smiled, “Definitely.”

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck and kissed her once more, “But it was you who saved me. You truly are my savior in every way, Emma. I will never be able to thank you enough for what you have done for me and my son, but know that I love you with everything I am.”

Emma put a kiss to Regina’s forehead, “And that’s more than enough for me. There’s no greater gift.”  
\----------------------------------

Henry had come running down the docks only minutes later, accompanied by Rosie and the Wests and Regina had hugged him so tight, tears in her eyes, but Henry hadn’t minded.  
He had been so glad to see his mother alive and “well” and he had clung to her for a while.

Emma had talked to Zelena and Robin, thanking him profusely, while their kids had played with the dogs.  
She had watched Zelena squeeze Robin’s hand when she had realized what her husband had done and how it had helped to save her sister. He had looked rather sheepishly but had appreciated the praise that had followed and when Emma had wanted to return the knife he had only shaken his head and had told her to keep it. That he had made it for Emma, to begin with, but that he hadn’t had an opportunity to give it to her before that fateful day.  
Regina had eventually joined them with Henry tugged under her arm and had thanked Robin as well, more grateful than ever for her family.  
Without them, she wouldn’t be standing here today, no doubt, and she would never take any of them for granted.  
\-------------------------------------------

The Wests left in the early afternoon, leaving Emma, Regina, and Henry to their own devices.  
They were sitting in the living room together, dogs by their sides, and enjoyed a moment of peace before Regina cleared her throat, “Henry, there is something we wanted to talk to you about.”

“Okay”, he looked at his mother expectantly and Emma saw the worry in his eyes.

“It’s nothing bad, kid. At least I hope it’s not”, Emma soothed immediately.  
Henry only nodded.

“The damage on the mansion is a lot worse than we initially hoped. It can’t be salvaged, you know that”, Regina stated and he nodded once again, “Emma was kind enough to offer her home to us and my initial plan was to either rebuilt the mansion or find a new house but after what happened yesterday…after…”

Regina took a deep breath, unable to continue.  
Emma squeezed her hand gently, “Just breathe. You’ll be fine.”

She turned to look at Henry then, “What your mom meant to say is that she came to realize that she wants to be with me and she wants us to live together permanently.”

“Does that mean we’ll stay here and live together like a real…family?”, Henry asked carefully.

“That’s exactly what it means”, Emma confirmed, “Unless you don’t like it here. Then we’d have to find another place to live.”

Henry jumped up and hugged Emma happily, “No way! This place is so rad. I love it here.”

Emma ruffled his hair lovingly, “Alright then. I guess we’ll go on a shopping trip tomorrow because we need stuff for your room and clothes for the both of you.”

Henry nodded in excitement, “Awesome. Can I go to my room and read some?”

“Sure”, Emma smiled at him, “In case you need more books you can look through my shelves. I still have all the books I read when I was your age.”

“Thanks, Emma.”  
Henry dashed off, Rosie hot on his heels and Emma couldn’t help, but chuckle, “You’re welcome, kid.”  
\----------------------------------

Regina had stayed quiet for a long while before she had gotten up wordlessly, only to return with the folder she had saved from the fire.

She sat down next to Emma, took her hand, and squeezed it gently, “Thank you. For giving us a home.”

Emma put a kiss on Regina’s palm, “It’s my pleasure.”

Regina opened the folder and put its content on the couch table.  
Passports, checkbook, adoption papers, Last Will, and another document she held out to Emma, “When Mal left she left for good. She has no legal claim to Henry anymore. We weren’t legally married and she found a lawyer to revoke her part in the adoption. Marian’s doing, no doubt. I never told Henry, I didn’t want him to know. It had been hard enough for him when she left. It was a difficult time for both of us as you know. “

Emma nodded in understanding, “It’s not my place to judge but that woman sounds like a real bitch.”

“I see that now”, Regina admitted, “But back then I thought I loved her and it felt like the world was ending to me when she left.”

Emma wrapped her arm around Regina’s shoulders and pulled her close, “I get that and I’m truly sorry for what she’s put you through.”

“It’s in the past”, Regina stated and leaned into Emma, “It’s time for a new chapter now. And that’s why I was wondering if you would want to be Henry’s legal guardian in case...well, in case anything would happen to me.”

Tears welled in Emma’s eyes, “Nothing is going to happen to you!”

Regina wiped the lone falling tear away with her thumb, “I sure hope not. But life is unpredictable. We both know that better than most. And I’m aware that we haven’t been together for that long but Henry loves you and I know you would never let anything happen to him.”

“Never. I love that kid as if he were my own”, Emma replied, her eyes sparkling with sincerity and pride, “I feel so humbled and honored that you have so much faith in me, Regina. You don’t know how much that means to me.”

“You’ve more than earned it”, Regina smiled and cupped Emma’s cheek, “I’ll make an appointment with my lawyer then?”

Emma nodded her agreement, no hesitation, “Okay.”

Regina kissed her then, the love she felt for Emma radiating off of her in waves and felt in every movement of her lips.  
\------------------------------------------

Emma brought up therapy when they were already lying in bed, later that night, and Regina was glad that Emma was willing to join her because she was well aware that they were both struggling with nightmares.  
Emma as much as herself.

Regina’s head was resting on Emma’s chest, the sound of a strongly beating heart keeping her calm.  
Emma’s arm was wrapped around her protectively and despite everything she had been through lately, Regina felt safe in Emma’s presence.  
Loved.  
So very loved.  
And warm.

Bruce and Sarai, never far, were curled up by their feet and next to Regina’s neck respectively.  
They wouldn’t be able to keep the nightmares away but they would help Emma and Regina to fight them off, would help them to find peace after waking from them.  
\----------------------------

When Emma heard Regina’s breathing evening out as she drifted off to sleep a smile appeared on her face.  
She angled for her cellphone on the nightstand and sent the message she had meant to send earlier.  
Unfortunately, she had gotten interrupted by a nosey Henry but had managed to hide her phone in time.

Regina and Henry deserved something positive happening for a change and Emma was determined to make it happen.  
She couldn’t pull it off by herself but together with her friends, she might.


	31. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hello everyone,_
> 
> _my apologies for the delay.  
>  I'm still stuck in Austria because of the weather.   
> Winter has arrived her full force for a change and it's rather chilly and what not. Many roads were temporarily blocked due to heavy snowfalls and ice because of the temperatures.  
> I'm currently trying to organize my move into my dream apartment in Germany while still being here which is especially tricky because of the still ongoing lockdown in Germany._
> 
> _But oh well.  
>  I've got this._
> 
> _Anyway.  
>  Here's the next chapter of "Bait"._
> 
> _Hope everyone is well.  
>  Stay healthy!  
> xo_

Emma had snuck away early the next day under the pretense that there was an emergency meeting at the clinic when in truth she had met up with her friends and Regina's sister at the diner.  
She had instructed everyone what they needed to do and Zelena had been entrusted to keep Regina and Henry busy the next weekend.

Emma was quite satisfied when she showed up at work at last only to meet Kathryn there with Perceval.  
She was alarmed immediately but Kathryn assured her that things were fine for the most part, that she was merely on a training walk.   
There had been one incident where Perceval had lunged at Frederik when he had held a shovel in his hands and had approached Kathryn to tell her something.

She had been able to call Perceval off but it had shown them that they had a long way to go still despite all the progress they had made.

Emma saw the dog sit next to Kathryn, studying his surroundings with rapt attention and looking up at his owner to check in minutely.  
She smiled at herself because it was nice to see that he had found his affection for humans, at least some of them, at last.  
It would be a piece of work to moderate his protectiveness but Emma had no doubt that if anyone would succeed it would be Kathryn and her husband.  
\-------------------------------------

The car shop had called in the early afternoon that Regina's car was unsalvagable because of the damage the falling debris from the mansion had caused, not that Emma had been surprised.  
Regina would be devastated all the same because it had been her father's car once.

When Regina had brought her lunch earlier they had agreed that Regina would take Henry clothes shopping by herself and that they would pick Emma up to go to the pet store once she would be done at the clinic.  
She had given Regina the keys for her black jeep because she always had the smaller, yellow one in case there would be an emergency at work and Emma thought it might as well stay that way because they were a family now.  
And they were living together as well.  
She'd suggest it to Regina tonight.  
\-------------------------------------------

The trip to the pet store had turned a bit excessive in the end but neither woman had minded and Henry had simply bounced back and forth between them as if he would be the happiest kid in the universe.  
And at that moment he might as well have been.

Regina had told Emma that the insurance guy would come by the next day to look at all the damage in the evening and they talked about the car situation as well.  
Much like Emma had suspected Regina had been devastated about her car but in the end, she had taken it in stride like everything else and she had also accepted Emma's offer about the car, quite teary-eyed too.

Regina was considering selling the property because she had no intention of tearing down the mansion to rebuild it.  
At least not anymore.  
She'd found a new home with Emma, they all had.  
\----------------------------------------

Between work, therapist appointments, and the dogs the week had gone by in a blur.  
Emma and her friends had worked tirelessly at the warehouse whenever anyone had some time to spare.  
And Regina and Henry had been out of the house.

Emma was exhausted because the clinic was busy and the nightmares they were dealing with didn't allow for much rest but she was determined to finish what she started.

When Zelena showed up to pick up Regina and Henry for the day everyone else was already waiting at the backside of the warehouse, unbeknownst to the both of them.  
To Emma's big surprise there were more people than she had expected.  
She had counted on Robin, Ruby, Dorothy, David, and probably even Mary Margaret. But when she spotted Killian, Tink, Kathryn, and Frederik as well Emma felt tears glistening in her eyes.  
She was so grateful for the people of this sleepy little town that had become her home.

For the first time in her life, she felt at home, truly at home.  
She had a family now, a family to call her own.  
\------------------------------------

Kathryn and Margaret had left to get some food while Frederick had fired up the grill and Ruby had run off to the diner to get some dessert while Emma and the rest of their crew had put the finishing touches on the warehouse.

Regina stopped dead in her tracks when they finally returned from their day trip to Augusta together with her sister which had done her a world of good as it had kept her distracted from the ordeal she had been through.

There were people everywhere on their porch, chatting, laughing, and having a good time.  
Apparently, they were having a barbeque.  
What a lovely surprise.

She kissed Emma hello while Henry ran off to mingle with their guests and cuddle with the dogs that were sprawled out on the porch as well.  
Sarai came running as soon as she caught sight of her though and showered her with so many kisses that Regina didn't even know what to do with herself.  
So she just laughed at her dog's silly antics and soaked up the joy she felt while Emma tried not to laugh. At least not too hard.

“I'll go and change real quick”, Regina announced once Sarai had calmed down and pecked Emma on the lips before she headed inside, only to come back out a moment later, eyes wide, “What did you do?”

Emma pulled Regina into her arms and kissed her temple, “I turned my home into ours with the help of your friends. They were able to save some things from the mansion. Some pieces of furniture, some pictures, and whatnot. So we replaced some things in the warehouse with your things. We redecorated the office because most of the dings in your study were okay and Robin knows his way around wood, so he restored what he could. We fixed the guestroom too. It's Henry's room now.”

Regina held out her hand, “Show me?”  
\---------------------------------

Emma and Regina took a tour through the warehouse while the others stayed outside and kept chatting.  
Regina took a look at the pictures Dorothy's colleague from the Augusta PD had managed to restore. Pictures of Henry as a toddler that Regina had thought would be lost forever.  
The fairytale book her father had given her once upon a time.

Her mahogany desk from her study was standing in her new office that used to be Emma's. There were new photographs of Regina, Henry, and Emma. And some of the dogs.  
Zelena had done a painting of their family that was hanging on the wall.

The crystal vase that had been her great grandmother's.  
A small, hand-carved wooden box that Regina had once gotten from her childhood friend Daniel who had passed away at sixteen.  
He had gotten trampled by a spooked horse.   
He had been her only friend in school, the only one who had defied Cora and her madness. 

Emma explained how Robin and David had gone through the ruins of the mansion with her, together with a fireman to look for things worth saving while she led Regina to Henry's room that held more bookcases now and a new bed. They had painted one wall with a scene from his favorite Batman comic and had added Rosie to it.

Regina couldn't hold the tears back any longer when Henry showed up and simply hugged Emma in disbelief, hugged her so tight that Regina feared he might crack Emma's ribs.

“I don't know what to say”, Regina rasped out while tears kept streaming down her face, “You are too good to be true, Emma Swan. I don't know what I did to deserve you. Don't think I take you for granted for a second because you truly are a godsend. I love you. So much more than I can say, so much more than I ever thought possible.”

“I love you too, Regina. You've given me a family and a home and I...”

Regina chuckled, “You've given me a home, darling.”

Emma moved a strand of hair out of Regina's face and met her warm, brown eyes, “While that might be true it only really feels like one now that you are here.”  
\-------------------------------------------

They had enjoyed a lovely evening with their friends and Regina had thanked every single one of them for their support.  
It was a bit of a foreign concept to her that all these people cared about her and her well-being these days but she appreciated it more than she could explain with words.

Kathryn had invited her to lunch next Tuesday and Regina had readily accepted.   
She was looking forward to it if she was honest, especially since Kathryn Midas was one of the women Regina truly respected.  
\--------------------------------------

They were lying in bed together, limbs tangled, exhausted after the exciting day they've had, later that night.  
Emma was running her fingertips over Regina's back and Regina sighed in contentment.  
She was dreading falling asleep most days because of the nightmares that kept plaguing her and yet she wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here.  
In Emma's arms.

And no matter how dire her situation had been and how horrible, she'd endure it all again for this.  
For this life she had now.  
At that moment Regina vowed to find a way to show Emma how much she meant to her.  
To them, really.  
Because Henry loved Emma just as much.

She would talk to Kathryn about it and maybe to Zelena as well.  
Although she doubted that her sister would be capable of coming up with a useful idea since Zelena was driving her crazy most days.  
Regina was convinced that it would be Zelena's life mission to embarrass her but she loved her all the same.  
\--------------------------------

Lunch with Kathryn had turned out to be great and they had agreed to make it a weekly thing.  
Regina reveled in the acceptance shown to her, in the kindness offered to her despite her not being overly social before.

Perceval had eyed her suspiciously when she had entered the house and Kathryn had possessed the foresight to muzzle him before Regina's arrival.  
He had growl in warning before Kathryn had sent him to his dog bed where he had rested during the whole time of Regina's stay, his eyes focused on her unwaveringly.  
And yet Regina had seen it for the progress it was because she had seen the dog when he had arrived at the shelter and had wanted to charge at everyone.

Kathryn had given him a few treats right before Regina had left and Regina had seen the pride in Kathryn's eyes because their hard work was slowly paying off.  
They loved that dog despite his flaws and he adored them just as much, Kathryn more so than Frederik though from what Regina had heard.

It didn't surprise her though because it had been men who had made Perceval do unspeakable things, who had abused and tortured him all his life.

As she had watched Kathryn pet her dog an idea had started to form in Regina's head and she had asked for the phone number of their dog trainer because she would need all the help she could get.  
\-----------------------------------------

Things in Storybrooke returned to normal once Ursula had been picked up and transferred to a high-security prison.  
Regina was back to work at Town Hall, accompanied by three Pitbulls most of the time.  
Emma was too busy at the clinic to take them all, so Regina would take them with her, or she would work in her office at the warehouse because she couldn't bring herself to leave them alone all day long.

Belle had become a great help and things were looking up after they had given their statements concerning the incident with that Ursula.  
Fall had arrived in Storybrooke and the nights were getting shorter.  
It was raining almost every day.

Emma had gone to the beach with the dogs for a short evening walk while Regina was fixing dinner.  
She was looking forward to a quiet weekend with Emma because Henry had been invited to a sleepover at Jefferson's house when the doorbell rang.

Regina chuckled in amusement, expecting it to be Emma who must have forgotten her keys once again, but she paled as soon as she caught sight of the person standing in front of her once she pulled the door open.

“Good evening, Regina.”

“Mother.”


	32. An unexpected offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hello everyone,_
> 
> _sorry for the long wait. A lot is going on right and I'll move this week.  
>  So, thanks for your patience in advance. I'll be back with regular updates as soon as I can._
> 
> _Hope everyone is well!  
>  Stay safe and healthy xo_

Regina’s mind was racing.  
Her mother was in Storybrooke. Right on her doorstep.  
What was she supposed to do?

She hadn’t seen her in years and Regina had no desire to talk to the woman who had terrorized them so much throughout their childhood if she was really honest.  
But here she was nonetheless.  
Cora Mills, in all her glory.

And Regina had no idea what to do because clearly, her mother wouldn’t take no for an answer.  
She never had.

“Well, won’t you invite me inside?”, Cora eyed her daughter like a hawk.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea”, Regina stated, sounding more confident than she felt.

Cora’s eyes turned darker, threatening, “I beg your pardon?”

Regina tried, with all her might, to stay calm, to hide her nerves, “What do you want, mother?”

Cora Mills sighed impatiently, “I came to talk about how you used my contacts to have a friend of mine arrested.”

“She tried to have me killed!”, Regina hissed, outraged, “That woman is the goddamn devil and you know it!”

Her mother had the good grace to take a step back, “She merely tried to teach you a lesson.”

“They sat my house on fire!”, Regina took a step forward, growling, “Henry could have died. Your grandson could have burned alive if it wouldn’t have been for the dogs. And as if that wasn’t enough I was kidnapped, shackled, tied to a table and I almost drowned. If it wouldn’t be for Emma’s stubbornness I wouldn’t be standing here right now.”

Cora paled at her daughter’s words, “That’s not possible. Cruella said…”

Regina chuckled darkly, “Of course you would believe her more than me.”

The sound of paws on the docks caught Regina’s attention.  
Emma was coming back.

Cora Mills looked around, all stoic and mighty, quickly recovered from the shock of her daughter’s revelation.   
She spotted three dogs storming towards her and she felt something akin to unease spread in her chest. She didn’t like it one bit.

“What on earth is the meaning of this, Regina?”, she snapped at her daughter when a blonde woman came into view, looking at them in confusion.  
She should have done her homework, should have hired a private investigator to find out what was going on in her daughters’ life but she hadn’t bothered because their relationship was non-existent and it was better that way.  
Too many mistakes had been made over the years, not that she would ever admit it, and neither Regina nor Zelena would ever forgive her, Cora Mills knew that much.

She had been furious when she had heard that Regina had meddled with things that weren’t hers to meddle with but in the end, Cora had only used it as an excuse to see her family.  
Just this once.  
She had gone about it all wrong, that much was clear.  
And Cruella, well, she would have a little chat with that woman once she would be back home.  
She might not be "mother of the year" - material but no one messed with her and her family like that.  
It was unacceptable and Cruella would be dealt with accordingly.

The dogs reached them, a three-legged one sitting down right next to her daughter’s feet, still a puppy from what it looked like while the other two stood in front of Regina, protecting her.  
And yet it was the puppy that growled at her and Cora couldn’t help but laugh.  
What a little rebel.

“Is everything alright?”, the blonde woman squeezed her daughter’s hand and looked at her curiously before she turned to meet Regina’s eyes.

Cora watched her daughter’s tense posture loosen, watched her eyes sparkle.  
Ah.

Regina shook her head, “Everything is fine. Mother just wanted to leave.”

The blonde’s eyes went wide, “Your…mother?”

“Cora Mills”, she held her head high and held out her hand. To her big surprise, the blonde took it and shook it firmly, “Doctor Emma Swan. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“One thing more horrible than the next, I am sure”, Cora countered, “I’d like to say they it’s not true but I’d be lying.”

Regina and Emma were taken aback by the answer. Neither of them had expected Cora to be so straightforward when it came to her shortcomings.  
That one was new.

“I understand that I came unprepared”, Cora added when no one else said anything, “I would like to have lunch or dinner with you and your sister before I leave anyway.”  
When Regina was about to say something Cora gestured for her to stay silent, “You don’t have to decide right now. Just think about it. I know you don’t owe me anything but”, Cora Mills hesitated, “Maybe it’s time I tried to make amends.”

Regina nodded dumbly, “I’ll…I’ll think about it.”  
She kissed Emma on the cheek and disappeared inside of the warehouse, the dogs hot on her heels, which left Cora and Emma standing on the porch.

“May I be honest with you?”, Emma asked and to her big surprise Cora Mills smiled at her, “I wouldn’t expect anything else.”

“You’ve been a horrible mother and I’m sure deep down you know that. And no matter what happens from here on forward, nothing will ever change that. But if you really want to make amends then you’ll stick around for a while and you’ll earn that dinner. You’ll prove to Regina and Zelena that you are worth their time, even if it’s only for one meal. You owe them at least that much”, Emma stated with determination, “And you might want to choose your friends more wisely. Because Cruella is a lot of things but your friend she is not.”

Cora nodded, “I understand that you had a crucial part in my daughter’s survival. I’d like to thank you for that.”

“There’s no need, Misses Mills. I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

“Of that, I have no doubt”, Cora Mills admitted, “As for Cruella. She will not bother you again, you have my word. And in regards to my daughters. There’s much you don’t know. Much that even they don’t know. It’s no excuse for what I have done but I’ve had a lot of time to think ever since they walked out of my life and I hate to admit it but I truly was a horrible mother.”

“Look”, Emma said, “I can’t make any promises because Regina has a lot to deal with right now but I think if you give her some time she might warm up to the idea of talking to you.”

“She’s a better person than I am”, Cora agreed, “They both are.”

Emma smiled, “They are better mothers too. But that’s why they might care enough to give you the time of day. Don’t make them regret it if they do.”

“I’ll try”, Cora Mills held out her hand once again, “I’m staying at Granny’s in case you need to find me, Doctor Swan.”

Emma shook her hand once more and nodded, “That’s fine. You’ll find me at the clinic or here. Just please, don’t try to pressure your daughters. It won’t do any of you any good.”  
\------------------------------------------

Regina was talking on the phone when Emma entered the living room area, Sarai sitting in her lap, head cuddled into Regina’s chest, offering comfort the only way she knew how.  
Regina was petting her head absentmindedly while she hissed into the phone and Emma didn’t even have to ask – Regina was talking to her sister, no doubt.

She decided to give them some privacy and walked into the kitchen where Bruce and Rosie were sitting in front of their bowls, waiting impatiently, causing Emma to chuckle.

“Are you trying to tell me something?”, she tilted her head and watched Bruce stomp his paw, slightly frustrated before he barked.

Emma rolled her eyes at her dog but petted his head anyway as she walked by.  
She made quick work of filling three bowls before she opened a bottle of Regina’s favorite red wine and poured two glasses, allowing the wine to breathe.

Sarai appeared in the kitchen a couple of minutes later and made a dash for her bowl while Regina leaned against the kitchen counter next to where Emma was standing.  
She reached out to take Emma’s hand, intertwining their fingers, but neither of them spoke for a while.  
Emma was patiently waiting for Regina to sort her thoughts because it was quite obvious that Regina was completely overwhelmed.

“Zelena is livid”, Regina said, at last, shaking her head in continued disbelief, “Mother told me that Cruella only meant to teach me a lesson.”

Emma clenched her fists, “What?!”

“To be fair…I think she really didn’t know what had happened because when I told her she turned white as a sheet”, Regina admitted with a sigh.

“Are you okay?”, Emma asked and offered Regina a glass of wine with her free hand.  
It got taken from her immediately and she watched Regina take a big sip.

“I’m confused. I don’t know what to make of my mother’s appearance in Storybrooke, to be honest. I didn’t think we’d ever see her again and yet…here she is.”

Emma ran her thumb over Regina’s palm, “I can imagine. What did Zelena say?”

“That mother should go to hell and rot”, Regina chuckled, “You know how she is.”

“Oh yeah”, Emma laughed out loud, “I do know that.”

Regina elbowed her in the ribs playfully, “She said she wants to meet her though. To tell her straight to the face. I think in the interest of everyone’s safety it would be better if I accompanied her.”

Emma squeezed Regina’s hand encouragingly, “Do you wanna go?”

“Well, no. Not really. But I think it might be good for us if we could get everything off our chests after all this time”, Regina considered her words, “I mean…in case mother would even listen. Not like she ever cared to before.”

“Yeah, I know. If you want me with you just say when and where okay?”, Emma offered with a hesitant smile. 

Regina pulled on her arm before she gestured for Emma to come closer and once she did Regina pulled her flush against her body, “You are too good to me, Emma. You really are.”  
She leaned her head against Emma’s shoulder and took a calming breath.  
“I think it’s something Zelena and I have to do by ourselves.”

“I get that”, Emma mumbled and put a kiss on Regina’s head, “Just know that I’ll be there if you need me to be.”

Regina kissed her gently, “I know and I love you for that.”

Emma hummed against her lips, “Is there anything else I can do?”

“Oh yeah”, Regina husked, “You can stop talking about my mother. In fact, I’d appreciate it if you would make me forget.”

“I can do that, your majesty”, Emma put a kiss to the corner of Regina’s lips before she put kisses all over Regina’s neck, causing her to shiver, “It will be my pleasure.”


End file.
